Naruto Revolution
by Fhlaky
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto es una niña marginada que escapa de la aldea de Konoha paralelo a la tragedia del Clan Uchiha, siendo ayudada por el que provoco la muerte de los suyos Uchiha Itachi, el tiempo pasa y dos personas con diferentes ideologias chocan, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, ¿podrá la primera evitar que el segundo tome un mal camino? Primero tendra que volverse fuerte. muy fuerte
1. Intro, Resolución y Camino

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO *-***

ESTE CAPITULO ES MI PROPUESTA DE LO QUE SERÁ EL FIC, LA HISTORIA ES MÍA LOS PERSONAJES COMO ESTA COLOCADO ARRIBA SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, CUALQUIER CRÍTICA POSITIVA O NEGATIVA ES BIENVENIDA :D Por cierto he agregado un nuevo personaje.

 _Hace mucho, existía un zorro de nueve colas_

 _Cuando la cola oscilaba destruía montañas y provocaba tsunamis_

 _Para contrarrestarlo la gente reunió a los ninjas_

 _Un ninja selló al monstruo en un combate de vida o muerte, y murió_

 _El ninja era conocido como el Cuarto Hokage_

 _El Cuarto Hokage antes de morir encerró al zorro en una bebé a la que prácticamente se le acababa de cortar el cordón umbilical; su propia_ _ **hija**_ _, Naruto_

 _Naruto se convirtió en el contenedor del Zorro de nueve colas._

 _-Palabras del tercer Hokage-_

INTRO:

-Konoha-

7 años luego de la historia del Kyubi una gran tragedia azota a Konoha, uno de los clanes más importantes de la aldea es eliminado casi por completo: el Clan Uchiha, quien elimino al clan fue un integrante de este mismo Uchiha Itachi. Este suceso afecto de manera radical a dos personas, Uchiha Sasuke hermano menor de Uchiha Itachi, al ver su clan totalmente destruido, a todas las personas que amo asesinadas y al descubrir que fue su propio hermano quien lo hizo queda en shock, pero luego de las palabras que este le regala: _"Ni siquiera mereces que te mate, estúpido hermano menor. Si quieres matarme, ódiame, aborréceme y sobrevive como puedas. Huye, escapa y aférrate a la vida... y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven a por mí"_ crece un odio interior, se promete a sí mismo matar a su hermano, vengarse por el clan y restaurarlo. A pesar de que nunca fue una persona muy alegre, ahora ya ni una sonrisa se asoma por su cara, quiere volverse fuerte, mucho más fuerte que su hermano a quien antes admiró y matarlo, se aferrara a la vida solo para poder vengarse, solo con 7 años decide seguir por el camino de la venganza. Por otro lado Uzumaki Naruto una niña de 7 años marginada, maltratada y odiada por toda la aldea toma una resolución, ella no sabe que paso con el clan Uchiha, tampoco le interesa pero al toparse con Uchiha Itachi decide seguirlo, quiere respuestas, saber quién es, saber porque las personas la miran con odio sin siquiera conocerla, quiere saber quiénes son sus padres, si es que tiene a algún familiar por ahí. Puede que la persona frente a ella no tenga las respuestas, pero una corazonada le dice que lo siga, después de todo no tiene nada que perder. Grande es su sorpresa cuando Itachi le permite seguirlo, le cuenta quien es y por qué las personas la miran con odio y lo más sorprendente tiene un familiar vivo: Jiraiya uno de los ninjas más legendarios y fuertes, primero pensó en vengarse de la aldea por el mal trato recibido todos estos años, pero luego de unos días en compañía del Uchiha mayor y de que este comparta su carga con ella toma otra decisión, no dejará que la muerte de sus padres sea en vano, tampoco permitirá que Itachi cargue con su pasado solo y que su hermano menor tome el mal camino, no dejara que los sacrificios ni de sus padres ni de Itachi sean en vano, entrenará, se volverá fuerte, Itachi prometió ayudarla por un tiempo, después buscara a ese tal Jiraiya, si en verdad es tan fuerte como Itachi dice y si en verdad se preocupa por su ahijada entonces también la ayudara a entrenar, se volverá muy fuerte, luego volverá a Konoha hará que la reconozcan por lo que su padre quiso "una heroína", verá como está el hermano de Itachi, será reconocida por todos y después se convertirá en Hokage, ella revolucionara el mundo ninja, para que personas como Itachi, Sasuke, sus padres o ella no tengan que portar con una carga tan pesada, traerá la paz al mundo ninja.

-5 años después-

En un edificio de Konoha se ve a Umino Iruka chunin y también profesor de las futuras generaciones de ninjas.

-Vamos a comenzar el examen final, si pronuncio vuestro nombre ir a la clase de al lado, la prueba final es el Bunshin no Jutsu –Algunos alumnos suspiraron de alivio al escuchar la prueba, otros se tomaron la cabeza con preocupación y también estaba otro al que simplemente le daba igual–Haruno Sakura

-¡Sí! –Exclamo la nombrada, vio con superioridad a su amiga-rival Yamanaka Ino, le dedico también una mirada soñadora a Sasuke y luego fue a realizar su examen

Alumno tras alumno fueron a realizar sus exámenes

-Uchiha Sasuke –Llamo Iruka-sensei

-Sí –Dijo el nombrado y se dirigió a la siguiente sala bajo los gritos de apoyo de sus locas admiradoras, al entrar a la sala vio a un profesor que no conocía, aunque claro, tampoco le importaba, solo quería hacer el jodido examen –Uchiha Sasuke –Se presentó y realizo el sello de mano - ¡Bunshin no Jutsu!

Al lado de Sasuke apareció una réplica perfectamente idéntica a él, por supuesto aprobó el examen, no es como si no supiera hacer cosas tan básicas como esa, él confiaba que tenía un muy alto nivel sin embargo no estaba conforme, necesitaba ser aún más fuerte. Mucho más fuerte.

-Furugawa Masaru –Nombre Iruka al último estudiante

-Sí –El nombrado fue a la sala del examen regalándole besos a las chicas, en la academia Furugawa Masaru es conocido por todos, menos por el Uchiha, como el rival de Uchiha Sasuke, ya que Masaru es, después del Uchiha, el más apuesto y fuerte, también es totalmente opuesto al Uchiha ya que si este último es serio y rechaza la compañía de las chicas, Masaru es alegre y le encanta llamar la atención de las féminas. Masaru piensa en el Uchiha como su mayor rival para el camino de la fama y lo que más le molesta es que el Uchiha ni siquiera lo considera, no lo ve como un rival, no lo ve como un amigo ¡ni siquiera como un compañero! Absolutamente nada, está casi seguro de que el otro ni siquiera se ha percatado de su existencia y eso, eso definitivamente lo cabrea –Furugawa Masaru –Se presenta una vez esta frente al evaluador – ¡Bunshin no Jutsu! –Realiza una copia perfecta de él y sonríe con orgullo.

Por supuesto, él también aprueba el examen

-En la torre del Hokage-

-Hokage-sama –Llama arrodillado un Ambu al Tercer Hokage –Jiraiya-sama ha mandado esto –Le entrega al Hokage un sapo que a simple vista parece de juguete

-Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte

-¡Sí! –Y el ambu desaparece

El sapo aparentemente de juguete se transforma dejando a la vista un pergamino

"No he podido comunicarme antes, pero Naruto piensa volver a la aldea dentro de poco, espero la reciban bien y la dejes convertirse en ninja, la muchacha tiene un gran potencial"

Tras leer el pergamino el Hokage suspiro y sonrió –Con que al fin vuelve –Dirigió una mirada al monte donde esta inmortalizado el rostro del Cuarto Hokage –Tu hija vuelve a casa Minato

-Flash Back-

Cuando Naruto desapareció hace 5 años, todos los ninjas ambu fueron puestos en su búsqueda, el Hokage estaba preocupado por Naruto y los ancianos estaban preocupados por perder un arma tan valiosa como el Kyubi, no hubo descansó para los ambus por 2 largos años ya que nadie parecía saber de Naruto, ni siquiera los ninjas más experimentados la encontraron, era como si hubiese desaparecido de repente, hasta que una tarde llego un pergamino de Jiraiya hacia el Hokage diciendo que Naruto todo ese tiempo había estado con él, pero que ella no tenía intención de volver a la aldea aún, los ancianos protestaron diciendo de que debería volver enseguida y no solo eso, si no que como Naruto escapo de la aldea la tendrían como prisionera y estaría bajo la supervisión de ambus las 24 horas, tras discutir y debatir un poco (bastante) acordaron que no presionarían a Naruto después de todo se encontraba con el Sannin Jiraiya.

Jiraiya luego de mandar el pergamino se quedó mirando a Naruto, no era costumbre para él mentirle al Hokage, pero lo cierto es que recién Naruto llego a su lado y por lo que ella le conto hace 2 años había salido de la aldea, Naruto no quiso decirle donde estuvo, con quien o que hizo y él a pesar de ser un ninja especializado en la infiltración de información no quiso seguir indagando, si Naruto le quería decir el escucharía, antes no. Aunque primero tenía que asegurarse de que Naruto no quisiera hacer nada contra Konoha, y después iniciarían el entrenamiento que ella tanto deseaba, aunque a quien engañaba, estaba feliz de poder pasar tiempo con su ahijada. Naruto tampoco se quedó atrás en ese momento estaba muy emocionada y ansiosa, la persona frente a ella era parte de su familia.

-Fin Flash Back-

En algún lugar… Se ve a un adulto más o menos de 50 años de cabello largo y blanco, traje extraño y con un gran pergamino hablando con una joven de 12 años de edad, rubia, con una chaqueta de mangas cortas color naranjo y azul, predominando el naranjo, un short igualmente naranja y con tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te escolte hasta la aldea?, puedo acompañarte sabes, no me molesta –Decía el hombre mirando con orgullo a su aprendiz

-No te preocupes Ero-sennin, además tomare un pequeño desvió-dattebayo –Le sonrió, iba a extrañar mucho a ese pervertido.

-De acuerdo, la próxima vez que nos veamos te enseñare algo nuevo –Toco con cariño la cabeza de su estudiante y luego desapareció

Naruto no podría estar más feliz, no solo es muy fuerte, no solo conoce a alguien de su familia si no que, a pesar de saber que el trabajo de Ero-sennin lo hace viajar y estar ocupado siempre, prometió volver a verla y enseñarle algo nuevo, soltó un suspiro

-Konoha, Sasuke –Nombro al último pensando en la promesa que le hizo a su hermano mayor –Más les vale estar bien, Uzumaki Naruto va en camino.


	2. Aparece Uzumaki Naruto!

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECES A MASASHI KISHIMOTO *-***

Narración

-Diálogos

 _Pensamientos_

-Konoha-

-A partir de hoy sois oficialmente ninjas, pero… seguís siendo nuevos Genins, a partir de ahora será más difícil, Todos os dividiréis en grupos de tres –Informo Iruka llamando la atención de sus alumnos, en especial de las mujeres que querían quedar en el grupo de Sasuke o en el de Masaru –Donde cumpliréis misiones bajo la supervisión de un profesor Jounin

-Me pregunto quién quedara en el grupo de Sasuke-kun –Le comento con provocación Ino a Sakura, ambas fieles seguidoras del Uchiha

-No lo sé –Respondió Sakura con fingida indiferencia _¡Definitivamente yo estaré en el equipo de Sasuke-kun!_

-Tch –Exclamo molesto Sasuke, _¿grupo de tres? eso solo me estorbara_

 _-Mientras sean dos chicas lindas no me molesta la idea, yo las protegeré –_ Pensaba Masaru mientras sonreía ante la idea de superar a Sasuke en popularidad.

-Hemos formado los grupos de tal forma que todos tengan habilidades equivalentes –Volvió a tomar la voz Iruka-sensei –Ahora diré cuáles son los grupos

Del 1 al 6 los grupos fueron nombrados con tranquilidad, solo se escuchaba el suspiro de algunas afligidas chicas por no poder estar en el equipo de sus amados a los cuales aún no han nombrado

-El próximo equipo, siete Furugawa Masaru –El nombrado presto atención a lo que venía –Haruno Sakura –La nombrada hizo una cara de aflicción, no le agradaba para nada ese tipo que se quería parecer a "su" Sasuke-kun. Por otro lado Masaru tampoco estaba contento, conocía a la perfección la obsesión de la pelirosa por el Uchiha, aunque bueno, si lograba que ella se cambiara de bando sería una victoria de el sobre el Uchiha, sonrió ante la idea –Y Uchiha Sasuke

-¡Sí! –Exclamo de felicidad Sakura

- _En el mismo grupo que Sasuke ¿eh? Tch, que molestia –_ A Masaru definitivamente no le gusto su grupo

-El próximo, número ocho Hyuuga Hinata

-S-Sí –exclamo algo avergonzada la nombrada

-Inuzuka Kiba –El nombrado solo sonrió –Y Aburame Shino

Sakura aprovechó el momento de distracción para darle una pose de victoria a Ino Yamanaka, las demás chicas, a excepción de Hinata, estaban rojas de rabia, Sakura había quedado con los dos príncipes de la academia. Ino también estaba molesta, pero solo porque Sakura estaba en el mismo grupo de Sasuke

-¿Por qué os gusta a las chicas un chico como él? –Pregunto Shikamaru ahogando un bostezo

-¿Todavía no lo sabes Shikamaru? –Exclamo Ino algo indignada

-Yo no soy una chica sabes –Expreso el otro con aburrimiento

-Por eso no eres popular –Dijo Ino –No me gustaría estar en el mismo grupo que tú

-El siguiente número diez, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru

-¡¿Eh?! –Exclamo Ino, Shikamaru sonrió en victoria

-Parece que tendrás que soportarme –A lo que Ino le miro con enfado

-Y Akimichi Chouji, esos son todos los grupos.

Todos decidieron salir a almorzar con sus respectivos grupos, aunque claro, el equipo siete era un caso especial

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Almorcemos juntos! –Una pelirosa trataba de darle alcance al Uchiha

-No gracias –Fue la corta respuesta de él antes de seguir caminando y dejando con un aura depresiva a la chica

-¡Sakura-chan! No te preocupes por Sasuke, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? –Dijo Masaru pasando su brazo por el hombro de la chica, esta lo miro y se contuvo de golpearlo

-Nunca –Le dijo antes de sacarle la lengua en modo de burla y largarse de ahí, dejando a Masaru con el ceño fruncido

Al día siguiente el equipo siete se encontraba reunido esperando al que sería su maestro, por un lado se encontraba Sasuke con su habitual pose de chico serio, Sakura estaba admirándolo de cerca y Masaru se encontraba en el otro lado mirando sus Kunais

-Dios, cuanto más demorara en llegar –Suspiro Masaru

-¡No te quejes! –Le reclamo Sakura _Aunque es verdad ¡¿Cómo puede demorar tanto?! Los otros grupos ya se fueron_

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un adulto de cabello blanco con la mitad de la cara cubierta y su cinta ocultando su ojo izquierdo

-Muy bien los invito a presentarse

-¿Presentarnos? ¿Qué deberíamos decir? –Pregunto Sakura a lo que el sensei hizo una pose despreocupada

-Que les gusta, que no sus sueños y aficiones, algo así

-Sensei, ¿no cree que es mejor que usted comience? –Dijo Masaru

-¿Yo? Soy Hatake Kakashi, no tengo intención de contarles mis gustos o disgustos –Dijo, a lo que Sakura y Masaru lo quedaron mirando raro –Y sobre mis sueños... Tengo pocos hobbies

-Así que lo único que hemos averiguado fue su nombre –Susurró Sakura en complicidad con su equipo

-Ahora es su turno –Dijo Kakashi –Tu primero –Apunto a Masaru

-Por supuesto, soy Furugawa Masaru, me gustan las chicas y me disgustan los chicos, mi hobbie es tener citas y sobre mis sueños, solo ser el mejor –Dijo mientras hacía diversas poses

- _Tenemos a todo un playboy en el equipo, sin embargo sin contar su personalidad por sus expedientes es un ninja excelente –_ Evaluó Kakashi –Bien, el siguiente

-¡Soy Haruno Sakura! –Exclamo sonriente la Kunoichi –Lo que me gusta es… mejor dicho quién me gusta es… -Lanzo una mirada hacia Sasuke mientras hacia una pose de chica avergonzada –Y mi hobbie es… bueno mi sueño es el… ¡Kya! –Grito de emoción, con cada respuesta que daba le lanzaba una mirada al Uchiha, quien ni siquiera tomaba atención

-¿Y? ¿Qué odias? –Pregunto Kakashi

-Masaru –Contesto la otra cortante mientras seguía dándole miradas soñadoras al Uchiha, Masaru ni siquiera tomo atención al comentario de su compañera de equipo

- _Las chicas de su edad están más interesadas en el amor que en el entrenamiento ninja –_ Pensó el Hatake –Bien el último

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, hay muchas cosas que odio y muy pocas que me gustan, además tengo una ambición que no tengo intención de dejarla como sueño, el resurgimiento de mi clan y… matar a cierta persona

La expresión en el rostro de Kakashi no podía ser más aburrida _Vaya equipo el que me toco_ , con lo dicho por Sasuke los otros dos miembros quedaron en silencio

- _Este tipo definitivamente está loco –_ Pensó Masaru

- _Después de todo Sasuke-kun es tan genial_ –Soñó la Kunoichi

- _Tal como pensaba –_ Suspiro Kakashi –Bien, todos tienen personalidades distintas, me gusta es divertido, mañana empezaremos una misión –Dijo llamando la atención de sus estudiantes –Será un entrenamiento de supervivencia, les aconsejo que no se lo tomen a la ligera, de los 27 graduados solo 9 van a ser Genins, los otros 18 serán enviados otra vez a la academia –Dijo sorprendiendo a los otros 3 –Bueno como sea, nos juntamos mañana temprano y por cierto, un consejo –Dirigió una mirada a sus alumnos –Vengan sin desayunar, se arrepentirán si lo hacen.

Al otro día los tres alumnos se juntaron en el lugar citado para esperar a su sensei que llego bastante tarde

-Bien colocare la alarma a las 12 –Dijo Kakashi mientras sacaba dos cascabeles –El objetivo de hoy es quitarme uno de los cascabeles, el que no puede no almuerza

-¿EH? –Exclamo Sakura –Pero espere un momento ¿Por qué solo hay dos cascabeles? –Kakashi sonrió

-Si hay dos cascabeles es porque uno suspenderá por no poder llevar a cabo su misión, esa persona volverá a la academia –Dijo mientras movía los dos cascabeles en su mano –Bien, listos… ¡Empecemos!

Los tres Genins se esparcieron escondiéndose cerca del Jounin, se turnaron para enfrentarlo y al final la única que no consiguió cascabel fue Sakura quien se encontraba amarrada a un tronco, tanto Masaru como Sasuke se resignaron y le ofrecieron un poco de su almuerzo sin importar la advertencia de Kakashi sobre que no lo hicieran, teniendo como "castigo" la admisión del examen.

Los días fueron avanzando y a pesar de ser un equipo bastante disparejo su trabajo en conjunto fue mejorando… quizás un poco

-Hokage-sama, esta es la quinta vez en la semana que tenemos que ir por ese gato, espero que nos dé una misión un poco más interesante. Confió en que podremos realizarlo, digo soy el más fuerte del equipo –Dijo Masaru dramáticamente en el despacho del Hokage

-¡Oye Masaru! ¿Qué es eso del más fuerte del equipo? ¡Por supuesto el más fuerte es Sasuke-kun no tú!

El Hokage al ver que ambos ninjas comenzarían a pelear soltó un suspiro

-Bueno, tengo que decir que tus plegarias han sido escuchadas –Dijo el Hokage llamando la atención de todo el equipo –Hay una misión que necesita ser atendida con urgencia, es una misión de rango C, consiste en escoltar a una persona

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de avanzada edad con claro estado de ebriedad

-Soy el experto constructor de puentes, Tazuna. Una vez llegue a mi país deberán protegerme con su propia vida hasta que termine el puente.

Tomando la misión improvisada el equipo junto con Tazuna partieron al país de las olas, fueron interceptado por ninjas en más de una ocasión pero lograron llegar sanos hasta el país de las olas donde los tres Genins iniciaron un nuevo entrenamiento, trepar sin manos, Sakura quien no tuvo problemas para controlar su flujo de chakra fue seleccionada como guardaespaldas de Tazuna mientras que a los otros dos les costó un día agarrar el truco. Un día cuando los cinco se encontraban en el puente una espesa niebla les rodeo dejando ver a un nuevo rival

- _Esta niebla…_ Sasuke, Sakura, Masaru ya están aquí prepárense –Los tres Genins rodearon a Tazuna para protegerlo y se armaron con Kunai en mano

-Siento hacerte esperar Kakashi, es penoso que estés rodeado de niños, hay uno que está temblando –Delante de ellos aparecieron varias réplicas de una persona, Sasuke sonrió ante la insinuación

-Estoy temblando de excitación

-Ve por el Sasuke –De un rápido movimiento Sasuke elimino todas las réplicas, frente a ellos aparecieron dos figuras

-Logro derrotar a los clones, parece que tienes un rival Haku

-Eso parece –Dijo el nombrado

La pelea comenzó entre ellos dos y en un descuido, el otro rival Zabuza toma por sorpresa a Sakura y la decide atacar pero Masaru alcanza a reaccionar empujándola y recibiendo él, de lleno la espada de Zabuza, lanzándolo lejos y con una gran herida, escupiendo sangre.

-¡Masaru! –Grito Sakura con terror

-No te muevas –Le dijo Kakashi a Masaru –Si lo haces la herida puede ser mortal, solo quédate ahí, Sakura protege a Masaru y a Tazuna

-¡Sí! –Dijo la Kunoichi mientras trataba de parar la hemorragia de Masaru con vendas

-Es tu culpa pelirosa, eres muy lenta –Le molesto Masaru provocando que la herida le doliera aún más

-¡Este no es el momento!, no te muevas –Le regaño la otra

Haku aprovechado la distracción de Sasuke realizó un sello de manos invocando una especie de prisión de espejos, Kakashi intentando ayudar a su estudiante es interceptado por Zabuza

-Tu rival soy yo Kakashi

Kakashi y Zabuza iniciaron una difícil pelea, mientras que por otro lado Sasuke también estaba en dificultades, al parecer no podía atacar a Haku ya que este se refugiaba en los cristales, por más que intentaba no conseguía darle y eso que su velocidad aumentaba considerablemente, Haku lanzaba agujas él las repelía con su kunai, la velocidad de Haku aumento y logro darle en varias ocasiones a Sasuke

-¡Muere! –Grito Haku mientras iba a dar el golpe decisivo, pues el Uchiha había recibido una aguja en partes vitales dejándolo momentáneamente paralizado, cuando Haku estuvo a centímetros de darle a Sasuke un golpe directamente en la máscara que poseía lo mando lejos interrumpiendo así su jutsu de cristales y llamando la atención de los demás, una gran explosión de humo apareció manteniendo la identidad del salvador de Sasuke en incógnita

-¿Quién es? –Se preguntó Sakura, ya había conseguido parar la hemorragia de Masaru pero este por la pérdida de sangre cayo inconsciente, cuando el humo se dispersó Kakashi quedo notablemente en shock al descubrir de quien se trataba

-¿Quién rayos eres? –Pregunto Sasuke con su movilidad de vuelta, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta. Delante de él se encontraba una chica, supuso que ninja, pero no llevaba banda de ninguna aldea, tendría aproximadamente su edad, era rubia de pelo largo y vestía con un, en su opinión, horroroso color naranjo –No sé quién rayos eres pero no te entrometas no necesito tu ayuda –Se paró frente a ella para poder apreciarla tenía ojos azules y tres graciosas marcas en cada una de sus mejillas

-Tú –La chica lo miro detenidamente –No eres para nada lindo –Soltó para sorpresa de Sasuke y Sakura y para incredulidad de Kakashi – ¡Dices que no necesitas ayuda pero acabo de salvar tu trasero-dattebayo! –Sobre la frente de Sasuke se dibujó una vena palpitante claramente iban a comenzar a discutir pero Haku quien ya se había recuperado del golpe lanzo distintas agujas hacia los dos, agujas que fueron perfectamente esquivadas -¡Oye tú no me interrumpas mientras hablo! –Exclamo furiosa

-¡Naruto! –Le llamo Kakashi para sorpresa de la nombrada

-¿Quién eres?

-Hatake Kakashi, pero este no es el momento, estamos en una situación seria aquí

Zabuza y Haku reanudaron la pelea, el primero se fue con todo contra Kakashi y el segundo atacaba alternándose entre Naruto y Sasuke, ambos peleaban aún sin saberlo de manera coordinada consiguiendo darle en más de una ocasión a Haku, cuando Kakashi iba a darle el golpe mortal a Zabuza Haku se interpuso recibiéndolo de lleno y muriendo en el acto, Zabuza también murió y tanto Kakashi como Sasuke cayeron de rodillas por el cansancio, la pelea fue más larga y dura de lo que esperaron

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Kakashi a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura estaban atentos a la conversación, Naruto se les hacía conocida pero no sabían de donde

-Tomo un desvió-dattebayo –Explico Naruto –Ahora me dirigía a Konoha cuando vi como golpeaban a tu alumno –Dijo molestando a Sasuke

-Vaya, vaya no pensé que los derrotarían –Del otro lado una voz se hizo notar, detrás de un tipo bajo varios tipos con caras amenazantes, todos ninjas, se preparaban para atacar –Bueno, solo eran peones, acaben con ellos muchachos

-Malditas escorias –Sasuke hizo el intento de pararse pero sus piernas no le ayudaron en la tarea

-Está bien, descansen –Hablo Naruto –Hatake Kakashi serás mi escolta a Konoha –Le sonrió –Yo me encargo de esto-dattebayo –Naruto se acercó al grupo de ninjas y estos empezaron a reír

-¡Tú sola no podrás con nosotros! ¡¿Quieres jugar gatita?! –Gritaron los otros

-La cantidad no es un problema-dattebayo –Sonrió Naruto –Eso se puede arreglar, ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Naruto realizo copias exactas de ellas logrando la misma cantidad de personas que el grupo de ninjas quienes al ver eso quedaron impresionados

-¡Más les vale entretenerme! –Grito Naruto antes de lanzarse al ataque -¡Uzumaki Naruto hace su aparición!

 **Nota de autor** : ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer, antes que nada quiero aclarar que mi historia recién comienza ahora, quise iniciar con el patrón original de la historia y por eso recapitule lo que ya todos conocemos, a partir de ahora empieza Naruto Revolution, en este capítulo no quise detallar mucho las peleas para no retrasar la aparición de Naruto, pues como ya lo mencione este capítulo es solo la base del patrón original, la historia comienza ahora. Las peleas que vienen más adelante tendrán más detalles según su importancia y les agradecería dejaran comentarios con lo que les gusto o disgusto de mi escritura o si creen que me tengo algo por mejorar, espero les guste como se irá desarrollando la historia porque tengo muchas ideas

 **Zafir09: ¡** Dios muchas gracias! De verdad no esperaba tener un review tan rápido, me alegraste el día y con respecto a tu pregunta, jeje quizás sea solo un poco pervertida, digo las malas costumbres se pegan ¿no? Me alegra que te haya gustado y de verdad muchas gracias por comentar


	3. De vuelta a Konoha y el nuevo equipo

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO *-***

-País de las Olas-

En un cama se encontraba un chico alto, ojos azul oscuro, cabello castaño y corto, siendo atendido por los médicos del lugar, de vez en cuando el dolor era tal que soltaba un desgarrador grito, fuera de la habitación se encontraban cuatro personas, una chica de pelo rosado con notable cara de preocupación en su rostro, una chica de pelo rubio comiendo alegremente, un chico con vestimenta azul-blanco observando con curiosidad a la segunda y un adulto que fingía leer mientras examinaba a la chica de pelo rubio

-¿Y? –Llamo la atención Kakashi – ¿Qué es eso de escolta? –Naruto dejo de comer y miro al hombre

-¿El viejo no les dijo que volvía a la aldea? –Pregunto con incredulidad –Creí que estarían todos deseosos por tenerme encerrada en la aldea –Hizo un gesto despreocupado con los hombros, los otros dos ninjas se mantenían al margen pero escuchaban con curiosidad la información que les daban

-El Hokage menciono que volverías, pero todos pensamos que sería en la compañía de Jiraiya –Le dijo guardando su libro y mirando meticulosamente a Naruto, a pesar de lo dicho por Jiraiya él no creía en que Naruto estuvo todos estos años con él sino ¿Por qué demorar tanto en mandar un mensaje? Aunque tampoco quería desconfiar de él

Naruto soltó un bufido –Ero-sennin se ofreció a acompañarme pero justo encontramos unas termas y él estaba emocionado por comenzar su investigación-dattebayo, ¿si me entiendes no? –Apunto sonriendo al libro que estaba cuidadosamente guardado en el bolsillo del otro

-¿Qué investigación se puede hacer en aguas termales? –Pregunto con curiosidad Sakura

Naruto la miro y sonrió –Olvide decir que eran mixtas –Ante ese comentario Sakura se sonrojo de sobremanera al entender el mensaje

-¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡No es más que un pervertido! –Exclamo Sakura

-Igual que su sensei –Dijo Naruto burlándose del albino quien se sorprendió al escuchar el comentario bajo la mirada atenta de sus dos alumnos

La puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba Masaru se abrió dejando ver a una enfermera

-Se encuentra bien, pero deberían llevarlo ahora a la aldea este país es muy pobre por lo que no tenemos todo el material necesario para operarlo, lo siento –Se disculpó la enfermera

-No se preocupe han hecho suficiente –Le dijo sonriente Kakashi –Bien equipo –Dijo mirando a los otros tres –Nos vamos a Konoha

Un escalofrió inconsciente recorrió a Naruto ¿y si aún no estaba lista para ir? Apretó los puños sobre su chaqueta, tenía que calmarse, aún siente rencor por la aldea pero se prometió a ella misma y a Itachi que lograría cambiar las cosas para bien, al pensar en el Uchiha volteo su mirada a su hermano menor, eran físicamente similares y a la vez distintos, Itachi le dijo que su hermano era muy dulce pero que con la catástrofe del clan Uchiha iba a cambiar su personalidad, _y no se equivocó, este tipo ni siquiera sonríe_ no sabía porque, pero el "hermanito" de Itachi le irritaba

-¿Qué miras? –Le pregunto de mala forma Sasuke, ella bufó

-¿Quién quiere ver tu horrible cara? –Respondió haciéndole burla, al otro se le marco una vena palpitante en la sien

-¡Oye, no hables así de Sasuke-kun! –Lo defendió la pelirosa, para más molestia del nombrado

Naruto la miro por un momento incomodándola – ¿Quién eres? –Sin intención de ofender la chica pelirosada se le hacía parecida a uno de los sapos de Ero-sennin y no por su físico, de hecho encontraba que la chica era linda, sino porque nunca pudo llevarse bien con las mujeres, ya sea animal o persona, además le recordaba más o menos a alguien… pero no podía tener tan mala suerte ¿no?

-Buena idea Naruto –Llamo un Kakashi que cargaba en su espalda a un semiconsciente Masaru –Deberíamos empezar con las presentaciones, como sabes yo soy Hatake Kakashi, la chica aquí presente es Haruno Sakura la kunoichi más brillante de la aldea –Sakura cruzó los brazos con pose de superioridad –El chico serio de allá es Uchiha Sasuke el prodigio número uno de la aldea –El Uchiha solo se limitó a observarla, luego de ver a la chica vencer a los ninjas de Gato por sí sola le dio mucha curiosidad –Y el último pero no por eso menos importante, quien se encuentra en mi espalda…

-Furugawa Masaru –Le robó la palabra el chico –No le creas a Kakashi-sensei, el prodigio numero uno de la aldea soy yo –Le guiño el ojo causando un minúsculo rubor en Naruto, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones, por otro lado el Uchiha alzo una ceja molesto

-Si querías conseguir intimidarme lo lograste Kakashi –Dijo Naruto en burla fingiendo temor, aunque no era del todo mentira, ahora con los nombres recordaba a la perfección a la ninja frente a ella, si tenía muy mala suerte, con el Uchiha nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hablar, pero al reconocer a Sakura un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, no es que la culpará ni que no la perdonará, pero hubo un tiempo en que la Kunoichi y su amiga fueron algo crueles con ella, del otro chico nunca había oído, quizás llego a la aldea en su ausencia, pero le incomodaba la confianza que este se tomaba –Supongo que es mi turno, Uzumaki Naruto futura Hokage de Konoha –Menciono llamando la atención del albino, Sakura al pensarlo un poco soltó un grito de sorpresa

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Naruto?! –Preguntó al fin reconociéndola, se sentía un poco culpable por lo que le hicieron cuando pequeña

-La misma o quizás no, soy la versión mejorada –Sonrió nerviosa al ser reconocida

El camino hacia la aldea fue relativamente tranquilo, de vez en cuando Naruto comentaba algo, Sasuke la molestaba, se ponían a discutir y cuando se acercaban de más (por los gritos) la kunoichi pelirosa interrumpía colocándose entre ellos, separándolos y defendiendo a Sasuke, todo esto observado por un divertido Masaru, las puertas de Konoha se apreciaban a lo lejos y el corazón de Naruto dio un vuelco, estaba nerviosa. Cuando llegaron cuatro ambus aparecieron de manera automática alrededor de Naruto, sorprendiendo a los demás Genins

-¿Es enserio? –Pregunto Naruto soltando un suspiro, sin embargo no podía bajar la guardia, aquí empezaba su actuación, no dejaría que se enteraran de Itachi, empezó a caminar con dirección a la torre del Hokage siendo escoltada por los cuatro ambus, llamando además la atención de los ciudadanos

-¿Quién es? ¿Un criminal? ¿Eh? Mentira es la niña zorro ¿Por qué volvió? Estábamos mejor sin ella –Ha medida que caminaba esos eran los comentarios que iba escuchando apretaba sus puños, sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar y salir de ahí. Alzó su vista hasta el monte con los rostros del Hokage, miro a su padre y sonrió, tenía que aguantar, ella cambiaría las cosas.

Los comentarios de disgustos por parte de los aldeanos no pasaron desapercibidos para el Uchiha, quien observo a la chica y al grupo de ambus hasta que desaparecieron de su campo de visión y se molestaba cada vez que escuchaba a los aldeanos, prácticamente trataban a la chica como a un germen, se dio media vuelta y siguió a su equipo que iban en dirección al hospital de Konoha, por otro lado los comentarios tampoco pasaron desapercibidos para el Albino, quien estaba un poco triste por ella _"La futura Hokage de Konoha"_ recordó la presentación de Naruto y suspiro, _tiene un largo camino por recorrer_.

En la oficina de Konoha se encontraba el Tercer Hokage, los ancianos, Morino Ibiki, especialista en sacarles la verdad a las personas, y Yamanaka Inoichi cuando Naruto entro no se sorprendió de ver a tanta gente, los ambus se retiraron de la habitación y se quedaron afuera para cualquier emergencia

-Y bien Naruto ¿a qué debemos tu voluntario regreso? –Cuestiono el Hokage

Ella movió los hombros –Quiero ser Hokage de la aldea y supuse que para eso tengo que ser ninja de esta misma ¿no? –Respondió sorprendiendo a los ancianos, por otro lado el Hokage sonreía orgulloso

-¡¿Quién dejaría a un monstruo como tú ser Hokage?! ¡Los aldeanos ni siquiera te quieren ver! –Exclamo la anciana, el comentario le dolió a Naruto pero no lo aparento, por el contrario miro fijó a la señora

-Las cosas pueden cambiar –Le explico Naruto, segura de sí misma

-No van a cambiar –Le aseguro la otra

-Permítame corregirme, yo haré que cambien –La pose de Naruto era seria, hablaba con voz de líder, completamente serena desafió a la anciana quien no supo responder, el Hokage estaba aguantando las ganas de felicitar a la hija de su pupilo

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto Naruto –Tomo la palabra el Hokage haciendo que Naruto se sintiera mejor, a pesar de que en su infancia el Hokage era más o menos "indiferente" a ella, era el único que no la miraba con odio y es más se preocupaba por ella –Pero necesito saber dónde estuviste este tiempo y que hiciste –La frase dicha hizo que Naruto volviera a enfriar su mente, un error y la descubrirían.

-Ero-sennin me entreno

-¿Ero-sennin eh? –El Hokage aguanto la risa y volvió a poner cara seria– ¿Cómo te enteraste de él? ¿Quién te informo sobre la existencia de él?

Naruto movió los hombros –Nadie tuvo que hacerlo, el tipo es un pervertido-dattebayo –En el rostro de Naruto se dibujó una sonrisa al hablar de su maestro –Lo descubrí espiando a unas chicas y cuando iba a reclamarle pereció reconocerme de algún lugar y comenzó a seguirme a todos lados, al principio fue escalofriante pero luego se ofreció a entrenarme y yo acepte

-¿Te dijo quién era? –Intervino Ibiki

-Dijo que era un ninja de Konoha

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con él? –Volvió a hablar Ibiki

-Más o menos 5 años, cuando me fui de aquí, corrí sin parar hasta llegar cerca de la aldea de arena, ahí fue donde me lo encontré, pero eso ya lo saben así que ¿a qué viene tu pregunta?

-Te estoy evaluando –Comento Ibiki –Hokage-sama pido su autorización para entrar en la mente de la chica

.-Yo no se lo recomendaría –Comento Naruto llamando la atención –Una vez un ninja me separo de Ero-sennin y lo intento, no sé qué vio pero no lo aguanto y comenzó a gritar como loco, no quiero que le pase algo y me culpen por ello

El Hokage medito las palabras de Naruto y miro a Ibiki –No es necesario, Kakashi me comento que puedes hacer el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu –Naruto asintió –Y también tengo una carta de recomendación de Jiraiya, supongo que puedes saltarte el examen y convertirte en Genin –Naruto sonrió y agradeció mentalmente a su sensei, por otro lado los ancianos iban a protestar pero el Hokage no les dio el tiempo, saco algo de su escritorio se acercó a Naruto y se lo entregó –Puedes retirarte

Naruto se dirigió de manera automática al hospital estaba muy feliz, su primera fase del plan había resultado con éxito, ahora necesitaba acercarse a Sasuke para mantenerlo en la mira, así que fue a ver a su compañero de equipo, antes de entrar en la habitación donde se encontraban los ninjas, vio la banda que el Hokage le había entregado, sonrió y se la coloco en la cabeza, abrió la puerta y entro.

-Veo que aprobaste el examen –Le dijo Kakashi apuntando a la banda, ella sonrió en aprobación y luego se acercó al herido (Masaru)

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –La pregunta molesto al Uchiha ya que la chica había puesto una cara de niña buena al hablarle a Masaru, quien solo se sonrojo un poco, pero luego miro al suelo decaído

-Se encuentra bien –Comentó Kakashi –Pero tuvo unas fracturas que tardaran en sanar, por lo que no podrá realizar el examen de promoción y por ende, su equipo tampoco

-Ya veo –Susurró Naruto, pensando en alguna solución

-No te preocupes Naruto –El Hokage entro a la sala –Les tengo una propuesta a todos los presentes, Masaru –El nombrado puso toda su atención en el Hokage – ¿Qué te parece si mientras te recuperas Naruto te reemplaza para que tu equipo pueda hacer el examen?, por supuesto una vez estés recuperado tu realizaras otro examen para ver si apruebas o no, si lo logras vuelves con tu equipo

-Y en ese momento que pasa con Naruto-chan –Pregunto Masaru interesado colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la nombrada

-No te preocupes por ella, tendrá un nuevo equipo –Le dijo el Hokage

-Yo no tengo problemas con eso –Dijo Masaru mirando a Kakashi

-Por mí tampoco se preocupen es más me resulta divertido –Sonrió Kakashi

-¡¿Eh?! –Exclamó Sakura _¡No es posible va a querer quitarme a mí Sasuke-kun!_ Todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella, para que resultara todos tenían que estar de acuerdo –Por mí tampoco hay problema –Dijo con una sonrisa _¡Si se acerca a Sasuke-kun tendrá problemas!_

-A mí no me gusta la idea –Expresó Sasuke para sorpresa de los demás, casi todos vieron el buen equipo que realizaba con Naruto, por otro lado Masaru apostaba todo a que el Uchiha estaba interesado en la chicha y claro la Haruno no sabía dónde esconder tanta felicidad _¡Sasuke-kun quiere estar a solas conmigo!_ –Las misiones son peligrosas ¿no? No quiero tener a dos chicas como distracciones yo no tengo que andar protegiendo a los demás… –Un golpe que rozo su mejilla lo dejo completamente sorprendido ¡ni siquiera lo había visto venir!

-¿Quién tiene que proteger a quién? –Le dijo Naruto con una mirada y voz tan seria que le provoco escalofríos a los demás

Sasuke se quedó sin palabras, solo miraba a la chica frente a él que estuvo a punto de golpearlo ¡Y en la cara! No es que fuera narcista, okey solo era un poco narcista, pero ninguna mujer se atrevía a intentar golpearlo y mucho menos en la cara, el Hokage al ver la reacción de Sasuke supo que ese era el visto bueno

-Muy bien, creo que este es el equipo siete momentáneo –Dijo el Hokage mientras se retiraba

 **Nota autor:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, he aquí mi actualización espero les guste, muchas gracias a los que leen o siguen mi fic, y de verdad Muchas gracias por los review son las vitaminas que necesito para seguir

 **Taiga-zen:** Muchas gracias por comentar respecto a las parejas, por ahora solo estoy interesada en Naruto y Sasuke, aunque también estoy tentada en poner a Ino y Shikamaru esa pareja es como mi deseo de navidad *-* sinceramente no había pensado en poner a Menma pero me quedo dando vueltas, hay veré que hacer. Gracias por leer la descripción de Masaru se me había olvidado, gracias por recordármelo, al principio coloque más o menos rasgos físicos, pero cuando se recupere saldrá renovado del hospital así que hay daré una descripción más específica, por ahora como él está en el hospital y no participara mucho en los siguientes capítulos, solo hay que imaginarlo con una bata de enfermo. Espero te siga gustando el fic


	4. Aparece Konohamaru y viejos conocidos!

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO *-***

Narración, -Diálogos, _Pensamientos_

-Konoha-

Sinceramente le extraño lo que vio, al volver a su antiguo hogar no esperaba encontrar todo en perfecto estado, bien cuidado y limpio, por un momento pensó en el Hokage quizás él había pedido que cuidaran su casa, sonrió ante la idea. Se acercó a su escritorio y dejo la foto recién sacada del equipo 7, en ella salía Masaru acostado en la camilla del hospital, ella posando acostada al lado derecho de él, Sakura al lado izquierdo, Sasuke parado al lado de la pelirosa con mala cara y Kakashi haciendo una pose de victoria al lado de ella, volvió a sonreír y salió de la casa. Realmente no esperaba que las cosas le resultaran tan fáciles, pero aún no podía confiarse estaba segura que los ancianos se habían salido con la suya y ahora un ambu la estaba siguiendo, decidió dar un paseo antes de ir a reunirse con su equipo, aún es temprano tenía tiempo. Cuando caminaba en dirección al monte de los Hokage alguien que iba corriendo choco con ella mandándolos a los dos al suelo, cada uno en dirección opuesta

-¡Eso duele! –Se quejó Naruto mientras miraba a su "agresor" era un niño pequeño, usaba una polera amarilla con el signo de la aldea, un extraño gorro y una larga bufanda azul

-¡¿Qué no sabes que tienes que fijarte por dónde caminas?! –Se quejó el niño, haciendo que Naruto enfadada se levantara y tomara al otro del cuello de su polera

-¡Eres tú el que iba corriendo como loco! ¡Tú deberías fijarte por donde vas! –Le respondió, sorprendiendo al pequeño

-¡Joven maestro! –Llamo un hombre con peculiar vestimenta que apareció cerca de ellos - ¡¿Qué crees que le haces al hijo del Hokage?! –Iba a separarlos pero se detuvo al ver detalladamente a la agresora de su pupilo _el Kyubi de nueve colas_ , le lanzo una mirada de odio que a pesar de estar cubierta por unos lentes no pasó desapercibida para la chica

Naruto se paralizo por un momento, dos años conviviendo con Itachi y tres con Ero-sennin le habían hecho olvidar como se sentían esas miradas – ¿El hijo del Hokage? –Se preguntó viendo al niño

El chico, quien aún era sujetado por Naruto, sonrío en victoria _Se ha detenido apenas escucho que soy el hijo del Hokage, debe ser como todos los demás_ -¡¿Cuál es el problema?! ¡¿Qué no estabas a punto de golpearme?! ¡Aunque por supuesto no eres rival para el hijo de un Hokage! –Le provoco,

-¡Como si eso me importara-dattebayo! –Naruto en un arranque de rabia le dio un golpe que lo mando directo al suelo – ¡Idiota!

- _Esta chica… es diferente_ –Pensó el pequeño mientras caía

-¡¿Qué?! –Grito desesperado el hombre al ver que golpearon a su pupilo

A pesar de las quejas del hombre Naruto dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino. Cuando llego al monte no se encontraba nadie más, perfecto para ella, se sentó en una banca y miro al horizonte, divagaba en sus pensamientos cuando un ruido la distrajo, al lado de ella una caja que parecía querer aparentar ser una roca dejaba visible los pies de quien sea se estuviera "escondiendo"

-Um, eres completamente obvio –Le dijo, provocando que la caja se moviera y se escuchara una risa

-Gran trabajo al detectarme –De la caja salió el chico con el que antes había chocado –No esperaba menos de quien he oído tantos rumores –Se paró frente a ella y la apunto – ¡A mí no me importará ser tu aprendiz!

-¿Eh? –Pregunto Naruto con incredulidad

-Pero a cambio, tienes que enseñarme una súper técnica con la que pueda vencer al viejo

De acuerdo, esto no se lo esperaba. Termino pasando la tarde con el chico entrenando ataques cuerpo a cuerpo para poder luego enseñarle jutsus, cuando el pequeño se cansó ambos se sentaron en una banca a tomar un refresco.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué estas obsesionado con el viejo? –Le pregunto Naruto

-Mi padre me dio el nombre Konohamaru –Comenzó a relatarle –Por el nombre de la aldea, pero pese a que es un nombre conocido por todos nadie me llama realmente por él. Cada vez que alguien me ve solo ve al hijo del Hokage, nadie me reconoce y lo odio por eso… por eso quiero el título de Hokage ahora mismo

-Ser Hokage no es algo tan simple –Le respondió Naruto llamando la atención del otro –No es un título que un crío pueda conseguir tan fácilmente

-¡¿Qué?! –Le respondió enfadado el otro

-No es fácil, si de verdad quieres el título de Hokage –Miro al chico frente a ella –Tendrás que vencerme primero

Luego de eso lo que quedaba de día desapareció bastante rápido, por entrenar con Konohamaru y defenderlo de su profesor no alcanzo a reunirse con su equipo. Cuando despertó al día siguiente y vio la hora se convirtió en la persona más rápida del mundo, se bañó, cambio y peino en menos de 10 minutos, salió de su casa a toda prisa, de techo en techo logro divisar a Kakashi, Sasuke y a Sakura que ya la esperaban, cuando iba a saltar hasta donde ellos sintió una presencia que la paralizo provocando que tropezara con sus propios pies y cayera.

-¡Kya! –Lo que provoco fue cómico para uno y trágico para otra.

- _¡No puede ser, No puede ser, No puede ser!_ –Sakura quería morir ahí mismo o matar a Naruto, lo que fuera más conveniente

Por otro lado Kakashi a pesar de no poder verle por la mascarilla que usa se notaba a leguas que estaba sonriendo

Nuestra querida protagonista había caído sobre Sasuke y este al no verlo venir no aguanto el peso de esta y se fue al suelo con ella sobre él y por si fuera poco no solo estaban en una posición muy comprometedora sino que además los labios de la chica estaban sobre los de él, ambos primero quedaron paralizados pero cuando reaccionaron se separaron tan rápido como pudieron

-Eres… ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! –Le grito una avergonzada Naruto quien estaba completamente roja

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Fuiste tú la que te lanzaste sobre mí! –Le grito el otro en defensa, también estaba avergonzado pero su orgullo no le permitía mostrarse sonrojado, aunque no pudo controlar un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-¡¿Qué acaso no eres un ninja?! ¡Pudiste haberlo evitado! –Le respondió la otra

-¡Lo mismo te digo! ¡¿Quién rayos se tropieza sola?!

Kakashi al notar que la discusión tenía para rato decidió intervenir –Bien ya dejen eso para después, solo fue un beso no exageren –Dijo para molestar a los otros dos quienes lo intentaron asesinar con la mirada logrando que la sonrisa del albino creciera –Los vengo a escoltar a la sala donde realizaran el "segundo" examen –Informo

-¿Segundo? –Preguntó Naruto intentando olvidar lo sucedido con el Uchiha menor

-Ayer Sasuke y Sakura, cada uno por su lado tuvieron que enfrentar a distintos ninjas, ese era un examen para ver si estaban a un nivel adecuado para lo que viene

-¿Solo Sasuke-kun y yo? –Pregunto Sakura intentando reponerse del shock anterior – ¡¿Por qué Naruto no?! –Expreso molesta, ahora era oficial, Naruto intentaba robarle a su Sasuke-kun

-Bueno, no nos preocupemos por los detalles, andando equipo –Dijo Kakashi

El camino hacia la academia fue en un silencio total, Sasuke se encontraba meditando sobre lo sucedido con Naruto, la chica no quería hablar ni verle la cara al Uchiha, Sakura estaba de luto por el primer beso de su amado y Kakashi simplemente sonreía, una vez separados de Kakashi se encaminaron a la sala donde dedujeron había una pelea

-Escucha, estamos siendo amables –Expreso un tipo parado frente a la puerta de la habitación 301 –El examen Chuunin no es fácil

-De todos los que realizan el examen muchos dejan de ser Shinobis –Comento otro tipo que estaba parado al lado del otro –y otros no vuelven a recuperarse, lo hemos visto muchas veces

-Y un Chuunin está a nivel de un capitán de guerra –Continuo el otro –El fracaso de la misión, la muerte de los compañeros ¡Todo es responsabilidad del capitán! Y chicos como ustedes intentan…

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero… -Intervino Sasuke –Me dejaras pasar y eliminaras la técnica ilusoria que has creado, yo voy al tercer piso

¿Qué está diciendo ese? –Comenzaron a comentar los demás

-Conque lo has notado ¿eh? –Hablo uno de los que tapaba el paso

-Mmm, no está mal –El otro chico intento darle una patada a Sasuke y este en modo de defensa también lo iba a atacar con una patada, pero otro chico, vestido entero de verde apareció entre ellos y atajo con sus manos la patada de los otros. Naruto estaba emocionada, las peleas siempre le resultaron excitantes

-Soy Rock Lee –Se presentó el de verde y se dirigió a Sakura –Tu eres Sakura ¿verdad? –Hizo una pausa y luego siguió –Salgamos juntos, te protegeré hasta que muera

Por otro lado uno de los del equipo de Lee se acercó a Sasuke –Tú, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Es de mala educación preguntar eso sin presentarse primero –Le respondió indiferente el otro

-¿Eres un novato? ¿Cuántos años tienes? –Siguió el otro

-No tengo por qué responderte

-¡Venga, Sakura, Sasuke vamos ya! –Exclamo emocionada Naruto, la intervención de ese tal Lee y el ataque verbal de Sasuke al otro tipo la tenían emocionada, ya quería comenzar a pelear.

Cuando entraron a la sala correspondiente todo un grupo de ninjas los miraron de mala gana, por supuesto no intimidaron a ninguno de los tres

-¡Sasuke-kun llegas tarde! –Una chica rubia, que Naruto identifico como Ino se lanzó a los brazos de Sasuke iniciando una pelea con Sakura, Naruto no le dio importancia y siguió mirando a los demás, una sonrisa apareció por su rostro

-¡Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba! –Grito mientras iba a abrazarlos, cuando aún vivía en la aldea, pese a que todos se alejaban de ella esos tres siempre trataban de subirle el ánimo, podría decirse que son sus verdaderos amigos -¡Estoy feliz de verlos-dattebayo! –Todo lo sucedido fue delicadamente observado por el Uchiha quien aún se encontraba entre la pelea de las dos chicas

-¿"dattebayo"? … ¡¿Naruto?! –La reconoció Shikamaru

-¿Naruto? –Pregunto Kiba – ¡Ah! ¡Naruto! –Kiba sonrió y luego la golpeo amablemente en la cabeza -¿Tienes idea de cómo nos preocupamos cuando te fuiste?

La pregunta dejo helada a Naruto, nunca pensó que alguien pensara en ella o que intentara buscarla solo por estar preocupado por ella y no por ser el contenedor del Kyubi. El reencuentro fue interrumpido por unos ataques de arena lanzados hacia Naruto, ataques que ella esquivo sin problemas, el suceso llamo la atención de los demás presentes. Todos voltearon a ver la escena

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto su agresor, era un chico pelirrojo, de piel pálida y con el kanji "amor" en la frente, se acercó a Naruto y la agarró del cuello de su chaqueta ella no se inmuto, pero por otro lado el Uchiha iba en dirección a golpear al pelirrojo Sakura tuvo que sujetar a Sasuke para que no interviniera -¿Qué rayos haces aquí Naruto?

-Distintas cosas pasaron-dattebayo –Fue la corta respuesta de ella –Sabía que estabas aquí, en la mañana te sentí –Se ruborizo un poco al recordar el accidente con su compañero de equipo –Al principio pensé que era mi imaginación pero no lo era, me alegra verte Gaara –El nombrado la soltó y retrocedió un paso

-Vete –Le exigió

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Recién llegue! –Le respondió la otra

-¡No me interesa solo vete! ¡No te quiero involucrada!

-¡Gaara! –Interrumpió Temari, hermana de Gaara

Naruto entendió la indirecta –Es una pena Gaara, ahora soy ninja de Konoha

Toda la sala estaba en silencio, una bomba de humo dejo al descubierto a Ibiki y varios ninjas más

-Lamento haberlos hecho esperar, soy el examinador del primer test del examen, Morino Ibiki –Se presentó

Todos los ninjas procedieron a sentarse donde el examinador les indicaba, Naruto no creía lo que sus ojos veían, era su fin, no importa que tan fuerte sea nunca podría pasar a la siguiente fase por su cuenta, estaba perdida… ¡Porqué rayos había un examen de matemáticas en la mesa! ¡¿Por qué un ninja necesita saber matemáticas?! ¡Solo basta con golpear al enemigo! O bueno eso es lo que ella piensa

- _Demonios… esta no es mi área-dattebayo_ –Suspiro afligida la Kunoichi, Morino Ibiki ya había dado las reglas, si su equipo pasaba o no estaba en su responsabilidad – _Sakura es inteligente ella no tendrá problemas, Sasuke… bueno por algo tenía las mejores notas, el examen no debería representar un problema para él…_ -Pero para ella –¡ _Rayos! Si bien Itachi me enseño muchas cosas, solo recuerdo los jutsu y estrategias y Ero-sennin… con Ero-sennin solo aprendí jutsus y cómo hacer un libro porno_ –Se tomó la cabeza como seña de frustración _"Si un integrante obtiene 0, todos quedan fuera"_ esas fueron las palabras de Ibiki, eran momentos como este en los que deseaba ser más inteligente

- _¡Jajaja! ¡La tienes difícil mocosa!_ –Le dijo

- _¡No te burles Kurama!_ –Le reprendió la chica a Kurama, más conocido como Kyubi, el zorro de las nueve colas que se encontraba en su interior –¡ _Podrías ayudarme un poco!_

 _-No gracias, no me llama la atención_ –Le respondió el otro con aburrimiento

- _Por favor Kurama_ –Le pidió ella, pero el zorro no parecía escucharla - _¡Somos un equipo si yo repruebo este examen tú también!_

 _-¿Qué clase de lógica es esa?_ _Tu eres un humano yo no, yo no tengo que hacer estúpidos exámenes_

- _Shukaku se encuentra aquí ¿sabes?_

 _-Lo sé_

 _-¡¿Y aun así no me quieres ayudar?! ¡Ellos pasaran a la segunda fase y nosotros no!_ –Argumento Naruto conociendo la rivalidad entre Kurama y Shukaku lo que dio resultado.

- _Está bien, te ayudare, ¿a quién hay que copiarles las respuestas?_

 _-Al tipo que está en la primera fila, es un examinador está ahí porque este examen es para saber cómo robamos información_

 _-Y por lo visto tu por tu cuenta no puedes –_ Se burló provocandoun puchero en la chica

El ambiente se cargó, algunos no pudieron seguir escribiendo y otros quedaron es shock. Los encargados del examen estaban sorprendidos, sabían a quien le pertenecía ese chakra algunos llevaron su mano al porta-kunais dispuestos a atacar si llegara a ser necesario. La mano de Sasuke tiritaba y no lo podía controlar volteo a ver al origen de ese cambio en el ambiente y se sorprendió de lo que vio… ¡Era Naruto! La que provocaba todo eso era Naruto, se sorprendió, estaba realizando tranquilamente el examen copiando con su sharingan cuando un chakra cargado de odio y de sed de sangre llamo su atención. Sasuke aún no tenía del todo desarrollado el Sharingan por lo que no podía ver a Kurama, solo sentía la presencia. Para Gaara lo sucedido no era nuevo, así que solo siguió con su examen, los chicos que interceptaron al equipo 7 antes de entrar a la sala miraban con curiosidad e incluso con temor a la chica rubia, de un momento a otro todo se calmó, Naruto había terminado su examen.

Lo que paso fue que Kurama libero un poco de su chakra materializándose al lado del ninja al que había que copiarle, por su puesto eso solo era visible para Naruto. Un chico poseedor del Byakugan pudo identificar algo, no veía a Kurama pero si veía una cantidad de chakra roja que se encontraba desde la chica rubia hasta al lado de otro estudiante.

Morino Ibiki estaba más que sorprendido, _al parecer la chica tiene conocimiento sobre el Kyubi y si es así no nos ha contado toda la verdad. Tendré que informar de esto al Hokage_

- _¡Kurama idiota! ¡Has exagerado! ¡Los demás estaban temblando! ¡Estoy segura de que Ibiki se dio cuenta de que eras tú! –_ Le reclamaba Naruto

 _-No tiene importancia, querías las respuestas ya las tienes, ahora déjame dormir_ –Expresó el otro bostezando

-Tiempo –Informo Ibiki –Ahora que han pasado los 45 minutos daré la última pregunta, pero antes habrá una regla especial para la décima pregunta, primero van a decidir si hacer o no esta pregunta –Dijo llamando la atención de los ninja –Si decides no hacerla tu puntación se reduce a 0, en otras palabras suspendes y tus compañeros suspenden contigo –Los gritos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar –Y la otra regla –Continuo –Si deciden hacerla pero la tienen mal perderán… ¡El privilegio de hacer el examen Chuunin por el resto de sus vidas!

-¡¿Eh?! –Exclamo Naruto para la sorpresa de sus compañeros de equipo – _Esto es malo… muy malo, Kurama se ha dormido no aceptara ayudarme otra vez y yo no tengo idea de problemas relacionados a ecuaciones o cosas así…_

Sasuke y Sakura recordaron que cuando iban a la academia cuando eran pequeños Naruto era una total idiota en las pruebas y en todo, tenía las peores calificaciones de Konoha si es que no las peores de todo el mundo, ambos sudaron frío, por la reacción de Naruto podrían apostar que eso no ha cambiado, quizás ella no pueda realizar el examen.

Uno a uno distintos grupos de ninjas comenzaron a salir de la sala, no se querían arriesgar. Naruto se estaba estresando, necesitaba liberar tensión, suspiro una vez, otra y otra vez y no le resulto.

-Esta es su última oportunidad –Presiono Ibiki –Deberían retirarse si no están seguros, lo mejor que pueden hacer es venir el próximo año

-¡Cállate! –Le grito Naruto sorprendiendo a los demás – ¡Ni creas que me intimidas por qué no lo haces! ¡No pienso huir! ¡Haré ese problema!

-Si fallas nunca podrás ser Chuunin –Le respondió tranquilamente el otro

-¡No me interesa ser Gennin por lo que me queda de vida! ¡Llegare a ser Hokage de un modo u otro-dattebayo! –Se levantó de su asiento y golpeo con las manos la mesa – ¡No estoy asustada! –Volvió a sentarse y suspiro no se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aire, coloco sus piernas sobre la mesa y se estiro –Ah, qué alivio, lo necesitaba… La mejor cura contra el estrés es un buen grito –Le habló a su compañera de asiento Hyuuga Hinata

Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Sakura y Sasuke sonreían con orgullo por su compañera de destino, aldea y equipo correspondientemente.

Todos los que escucharon el discurso de Naruto aprobaron el examen, ahora el momentáneo equipo 7 se dirigía a la segunda fase.

-Ah –Suspiro Naruto –Me siento tan bien

-¿Hablas por lo del examen? –Consulto Sakura

-¡Sí-dattebayo! –Sonrió –Siempre que siento tensión la libero de un buen grito

-¿De qué estás tan orgullosa? –La molesto Sasuke –Estabas temblando de miedo

-¡¿Ah?! ¡No estaba temblando de miedo! –Se defendió la otra mientras se acercaba dispuesta a golpearlo

-Por cierto Naruto –La detuvo Sakura –Yo… quería disculparme por mi comportamiento, no he sido muy agradable contigo –Naruto volvió a quedarse helada, se sonrojó avergonzada

-¡No te preocupes-dattebayo! –Le sonrió –Somos compañeros ¿no? ¡Muy bien equipo Naruto a la carga!

-¡¿Por qué equipo Naruto?! –Le reprendieron los otros dos

 **Nota autor:** Hola, he aquí la continuación… siento que me estoy demorando en llegar a lo que quiero a sí que les pido paciencia por favor, muchas gracias por leer y por comentar

 **Guest:** Me alegra de que te guste de verdad, gracias. ^^ Cuando decía que me estoy demorando en llegar a lo que quiero me refería justamente a Sasuke y Naruto por lo que pido tantito de paciencia ya viene xD está en camino


	5. ¡Comienza, la ultima parte del examen!

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO *-***

Las reglas para el segundo examen ya habían sido dadas, todos estaban listos, pero la examinadora Mitarashi Anko decidió darles un descanso para almorzar y planear la estrategia. El equipo 7 se encontraba disfrutando del descanso en conjunto.

-Sasuke-kun yo… -Sakura estaba sonrojada – ¡Hice esto para ti! –De quien sabe dónde Sakura saco un bento decorado con distintos colores, Sasuke solo la quedo mirando, la chica al no ver respuesta por parte de él prosiguió –Ya sabes… en nuestra primera misión como equipo 7 Masaru y tú me dieron de su comida… y quería agradecerles…

Sasuke luego de meditarlo un poco acepto, usualmente no recibía cosas pero si se trataba de un agradecimiento de su compañera de equipo sería grosero rechazarlo cuando comenzó a comer Sakura estaba más que feliz admirándolo. Naruto quien se encontraba sentada un poco más apartada admiraba la escena con un poco de envidia

-Ustedes dos se llevan muy bien-dattebayo –Comento sonrojando a una y sorprendiendo al otro – ¿Qué relación tienen?

Sakura exploto en vergüenza – ¡¿Pero qué estas preguntando Naruto?! –Comenzó a moverla por los hombros – ¡Esa es una pregunta muy delicada! ¡Yo…! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Digo…!

-Tranquila Sakura-chan, solo tenía curiosidad –Los movimientos comenzaron a marearla –No lo preguntare otra vez

-Solo somos compañeros de equipo –Contesto Sasuke sin mirar a las chicas, Sakura soltó a Naruto y un aura depresiva la rodeo

Sasuke se sentía extraño, la frase salió inconscientemente de su boca, normalmente ese tipo de cosas no le interesaba, muchas chicas le han preguntado si tiene novia, o si tal persona lo es o en algunos casos fingen ser sus novias, nunca les dio importancia, nunca aclaró un malentendido porque no le importaba lo que pensaran, a él le da igual si las demás chicas piensan o creen que Sakura es más que su amiga, no lo es, pero él no se hubiera tomado la molestia de aclararlo, entonces… ¿Por qué ahora sí? Por alguna razón algo en lo profundo de él, no quería que Naruto tuviera una imagen equivocada sobre él. Frustrado se llevó otro poco de arroz a la boca _Estoy pensando estupideces… de seguro el bento tiene algo extraño_ Concluyó

Un silencio incomodo los rodeo… _Nunca más vuelvo a hacer esas preguntas_ , Naruto empezó a mirar a su alrededor centrándose en el bento que Sasuke comía tranquilamente… Su estómago rugió y ella se sonrojo

-¿No desayunaste Naruto? –Pregunto preocupada Sakura

-Estaba muy apurada –Respondió mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza –Jeje

-No tienes remedio usuratonkachi

-¡¿A quién le dices…?! –Se calló al ver como Sasuke le ofrecía de su bento -¿Qué…?

-Si no quieres no comas –Le dijo Sasuke fingiendo indiferencia

Naruto dudosa acepto y no se arrepintió estaba segura de que era uno de los platillos más rico que ha probado

-¡Esto esta genial! –Dijo robando otro bocado – ¡¿Lo has hecho tu Sakura-chan?! -La nombrada afirmo – ¡Es delicioso! ¡Seres una grandiosa esposa!

Sakura se sonrojo y la golpeo – ¡Deja de hablar de esos temas! –Miró disimuladamente a Sasuke – ¡Son delicados!

-Jeje, lo siento

A la hora citada por Anko todos los equipos se presentaron frente al "Bosque de la muerte" lugar donde se llevaría a cabo, cada equipo recogió uno de los dos pergaminos existentes, cielo para unos y tierra para otros, la prueba constaba de sobrevivir 5 días en el bosque peleando por obtener ambos pergaminos, en resumen: Todos son enemigos

Una vez dentro de bosque:

-¿Ese sonido… fue el grito de alguien? –Pregunto asustada Sakura

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan fue bastante lejos –Hablo Naruto –Además tu eres fuerte podrás con lo que se viene –Le sonrió Naruto

-Naruto –Susurró Sakura agradecida

-Bien, iré a inspeccionar el perímetro –Dijo la chica de cabellos rubios

-Es una mala idea, es mejor que nos quedemos juntos –Hablo Sasuke

-¡Es verdad Naruto! No sabemos que hay en este bosque puede ser peligroso

-No se preocupen no iré lejos-dattebayo

Naruto se alejó y oculto su presencia no quería utilizar sus habilidades en un examen, primero quería ayudarle a Sakura y a Sasuke a tomar confianza en sí mismos, ellos también podían realizar el examen por sí solos. Pudo sentir como un enemigo se acercaba, de ser necesario ella actuaría.

-Aquí vienen Sakura –Dijo Sasuke colocándose en posición de pelea

-Sí –Sakura hizo lo mismo

Tres ninjas vestidos de negros aparecieron frente a ellos

-Vaya, vaya aquí tenemos a los novatos –Dijo uno de ellos

-Pero falta una gatita ¿no? –Expreso el otro

-Luego la buscaremos, primero divirtámonos con ellos

Dos ninjas se lanzaron al ataque, uno tras Sakura y otro tras Sasuke. El rival de Sakura la ataco de diferentes ángulos, esta se defendía lanzando kunais y shurikens, un golpe del otro llego a darle en la cara pero rápidamente se repuso y lo golpeo de vuelta, sentía como iba recuperando confianza, puede que ella no tuviera mucha experiencia en combate pero tenía buena resistencia y mucha fuerza, definitivamente no dejaría que le ganaran. Por otro lado Sasuke era mucho más fuerte que su rival, sintió como adquirió experiencia y sonrió ante lo superior que era en la batalla. Sakura logro darle un golpe certero al enemigo dejando K.O al mismo tiempo que Sasuke se deshacía de la otra molestia. Cuando el tercer enemigo, que estuvo todo ese rato sentado observando la pelea de sus compañeros, iba a atacar Naruto salto sobre él dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo

-¡Muy bien, no hay moros en la costa! –Exclamo feliz Naruto, a lo que los otros dos sonrieron

Empezaron a caminar cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento los detuvo

-¡¿Más enemigos?! –Exclamo Sasuke mientras se cubría de la ráfaga, los tres se dispersaron y escondieron

-Yo solo me encargare de ellos –Dijo quien había lanzado el ataque anterior

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraron detrás de un arbusto, Naruto por otro lado había sido arrastrada apareciendo frente a ella una serpiente gigante con todas las intenciones de matarla.

-¿Ustedes quieren nuestro pergamino de Tierra no es verdad? –Sasuke se alarmo, ni siquiera había sentido su presencia. Detrás de ellos a pocos metros se encontraba el tipo que antes había lanzado el ataque, era alto, de cabellos largos, una cara terrorífica, una lengua que le daba apariencia de serpiente por como la usaba y sin duda tenía ojos de depredador –Ustedes niños tienen el pergamino del cielo ¿verdad? –Con su lengua enrollo el pergamino y se lo trago –Ahora empecemos, apostemos nuestras vidas por el rollo del pergamino

Justo cuando el sujeto iba a usar un Genjutsu sobre Sakura y Sasuke, Naruto lanzó un kunai distrayéndolo y evitando que lo hiciera

-Así que después de todo hay tipos espeluznantes por aquí-dattebayo –Examino al tipo frente a ella –La serpiente gigante ¿era tuya?

El sujeto la miro sorprendida –Así que te encargaste de mi amiga, felicidades fuiste rápida, haz hecho que me entre interés –Dijo mientras se saboreaba, un escalofrío recorrió a Sasuke y a Sakura –Muy bien, los mataré a todos y robare el pergamino –Dijo mientras se levantaba la manga dejando ver un extraño tatuaje al cual le coloco una línea de extremo a extremo con su propia sangre –Kuchiyose No Justu

Una serpiente gigante apareció y sobre su cabeza estaba el sujeto, Naruto reconoció la verdadera identidad del sujeto

-Tú… Eres Orochimaru ¿verdad? –El nombrado se sorprendió ¿Cómo una mocosa sabía quién era?

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Sea quien sea da igual ¿verdad? –Tomo una pausa –Si quieres saber quién me hablo de ti fue mi sensei, ustedes dos eran cercanos

Orochimaru, olvidando su objetivo principal fue tras Naruto para torturarla y sacarle información

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura! ¡Encárguense de la serpiente! –Grito Naruto mientras se alejaba

La pelea entre Orochimaru y Naruto iba dejando destrozos por todo el bosque

-¿Estás aquí por Sasuke? –Pregunto Naruto volviéndose seria

-Para ser una mocosa estas bien informada –Dijo mientras la atacaba

Naruto esquivo apoyándose en un árbol –Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu

Una gran bola de fuego se dirigía hacia Orochimaru quien se sorprendía cada vez más, esa chicha era toda una caja de sorpresas, sin problemas Orochimaru la esquivo y la ataco, Naruto volvió a esquivar y la agarró del brazo evitando que se alejara

-No escaparas –De la tierra al lado de Naruto un clon de ella salió para auxiliar a la original, creando una esfera de chakra azul que giraba a gran velocidad en la mano de Naruto – ¡Rasengan!

El ataque dio de lleno en Orochimaru quien termino lejos chocando con una roca

-¡Jajajaja! –Comenzó a reírse como loco – ¡Eres genial mocosa! –Al igual que las serpientes la piel de Orochimaru parecía estar saliéndose para cambiarla por otra, una nube apareció rodeándolo –No me queda tiempo, lo tendremos que dejar para otra ocasión

-¡No huyas! –Naruto se lanzó a atacarla pelo antes de darle Orochimaru desapareció

-¿Te parece bien que pierdas tu tiempo aquí? –Lo escucho susurrar –Tus amigos no están solos sabes

Naruto se asustó y partió rumbo a sus amigos, estaba tan pendiente en Orochimaru que no se dio cuenta que la cantidad de chakra del lugar había aumentado, es decir, más personas habían llegado donde sus amigos. Cuando llego a su encuentro lo que vio le sorprendió, Sakura tenía el pelo mal cortado y estaba llena de arañazos, Sasuke aún se encontraba con el sharingan activado _logro despertar el siguiente punto_ pensó Naruto, sin embargo estaba sentado, se veía notablemente exhausto y también tenía arañazos, pudo ver también a Lee malherido, Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunto

-Mientras Sasuke se encargaba de una serpiente unos tipos vinieron y atacaron a Sakura –Bostezo Shikamaru –Todos intervenimos, pero al final el que los derroto fue Sasuke

-Y tenemos el pergamino que nos faltaba –Hablo Sasuke

-Bueno… nosotros nos vamos, somos rivales después de todo –Dijo Ino e uno a uno desaparecieron quedando solo el equipo 7

Naruto se acercó a Sakura –Perdón Sakura, debí haber sido más rápida

-No te preocupes Naruto tengo que aguantar estas cosas si quiero ser una ninja ¿no? –Le sonrió y Naruto se sintió peor –Vamos quita esa cara, mi pelo volverá a crecer y mis heridas estarán mejor

-¿Tu que tal te encuentras? ¿Derrotaste a ese tipo? –Preguntó Sasuke intrigado

-Escapo, en momentos como este nos serviría mucho que uno supiera técnicas medicinales ¿no creen? –Cambio el tema

-Concuerdo –Le respondió Sakura

Luego de tres días en el bosque pudieron llegar a la torre sin mayor dificultad y pasar al siguiente nivel, de un total de 78 personas solo 21 lograron aprobarlo, sin embargo uno se retiró quedando solo 20 personas, dentro de los equipos que pasaron los únicos que no tenían un rasguño eran Gaara y Naruto.

-Antes que nada felicidades por aprobar el segundo examen –Hablo Anko –Sin embargo no se relajen, ahora comienza el tercer examen

-Encantado de conocerlos soy Gekkou Hayate, el juez del tercer examen, primero iniciaremos con los combates preliminares, serán combates uno a uno –Inconscientemente Naruto volteo a ver a Gaara y este a ella, sería bastante emocionante volver a enfrentarse en combate, este gesto no pasó desapercibido ni para el resto del equipo 7 ni para el resto del equipo de Gaara –Como en un combate de la vida real y la elección será realizada al azar. Sin nada más que añadir comencemos con el primer duelo

 **[Akadou Yoroi vs Uchiha Sasuke]**

Sasuke sonrió – _Con que comienzo desde el principio ¿eh?_

-Bueno los que se llamen así manténganse en el centro, los demás a las gradas por favor –Hablo Hayate

-Sasuke –Le llamo Naruto –No te atrevas a perder

Sasuke sonrió arrogante –Hablas como si eso fuera posible usuratonkachi, crees que perdí mi tiempo en el bosque

-Solo estoy ansiosa Teme, yo también quiero darte una paliza –Le sonrió y prosiguió a caminar donde se encontraba Sakura lista para animar a su Sasuke-kun

-Muy bien, ¡comiencen!

Yoroi activo una especie de cuchilla de chakra en su mano derecha y agarro shurikens con la izquierda, Sasuke esperaba paciente el primer movimiento que realmente no se hizo esperar, Yoroi ataco a gran velocidad a Sasuke, pero justo antes de darle el golpe Sasuke activo su sharingan ya más desarrollado y lo esquivo de último minuto dándole un golpe inmediato a Yoroi quien se estrelló contra el suelo

Naruto y los demás ninjas que tenían interés en pelear con el Uchiha disfrutaban el espectáculo concentradamente, analizando sus movimientos.

Yoroi se abalanzo sobre Sasuke y este esquivaba sus ataques sin importar de qué ángulo viniera, vio la oportunidad de victoria cuando Yoroi pareció demorarse de más en el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo que le iba a dar, a una velocidad increíble Sasuke apareció debajo de él dándole una patada que lo elevo hasta el techo del lugar, con gran velocidad volvió a saltar para posesionarse detrás de su rival darlo vuelta con una patada y con un combo mandarlo directo al suelo, antes de que Yoroi tocara el suelo Sasuke dio una vuelta para darse impulso y golpearle con una certera patada, agravando el peso de la caída, por la fuerza realiza Sasuke retrocedió rodando en el suelo, pero aun así logro una rápida victoria

-El ganador del primer combate Uchiha Sasuke –Anunció Hayate

-¡Sorprendente Sasuke-kun! –Alabo Sakura

-¡Sasuke-kun eres genial! –Grito Ino

Naruto sonrió desde su posición _no está mal, el desarrollo de su Sharingan es rápido, quizás más rápido que el de Itachi, aunque a pesar de eso está muy lejos de alcanzarlo_

Sasuke fue con su equipo y de manera casi instantánea Ino salto sobre él para felicitarlo, Sasuke miro a Naruto y esta le hizo una señal de felicitaciones con la mano

-Bueno, sigamos con el siguiente combate –Anuncio Hayate, mientras los nombres aparecían en pantalla

 **[Zaku Abumi vs Aburame Shino]**

El clan de Shino es un clan especialista en el entrenamiento de los Kikaichu, unos parásitos que se alimentan de chakra, por otro lado Abumi era uno de los tipos que ataco a Sakura en el bosque y como resultado Sasuke le rompió el brazo, a pesar de no ser un estratega profesional Shino sin la necesidad de pelear mucho supo ganar la pelea dejando incapaz al otro de volver a pelear dejando sorprendido a todos los demás ninjas.

 **[Tsuguri Misumi vs Kankurou]**

-Que aburrido, aún no es mi turno-dattebayo –Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

-¿A dónde vas Naruto? –Pregunto Sakura

-Daré un paseo

-¿No veras la pelea? –Eso llamo la atención de Sasuke, no la conocía desde hace mucho pero se le notaba a leguas que tenía una afición con las peleas

-No es divertido si ya sé quién va a ganar-dattebayo –Dijo mientras hacia un puchero –Ese tipo no le ganará a Kankurou –Dijo haciendo un gesto que expresaba lo obvio de sus palabras –Ahora que recuerdo… Sasuke ven conmigo un momento –Él la siguió sin rechistar, una vez fuera Naruto se dispuso a hablar, era momento de empezar su trabajo –Oye, ¿Cuál es tu meta?

-¿Ah? –Sasuke se extrañó – ¿A que va tu pregunta?

-Curiosidad

Sasuke se puso serio por un momento –Vengar y hacer resurgir a mi clan –Expreso sin emoción en su rostro

Naruto sintió tristeza, significa que lo que hizo Itachi fue tirado a la basura – ¿Vengar qué exactamente?

Sasuke suspiro –Hace años mi hermano mayor asesino a todo el clan –Dijo mientras apretaba sus puños –Jure que me vengaría

Naruto también apretó sus puños – ¿Has pensado en el por qué lo hizo?

-Lo hizo porque es un asesino –Respondió molesto con la actitud de Naruto, ella se molestó aún más con la respuesta

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es tu hermano…

-¡No me interesa! ¡Tú no lo conoces! –Le grito

-¡Es raro pensar que alguien mata a miles de personas solo porque sí! –Lo encaro – ¡¿Nunca te has puesto a investigar?!

-¡¿Por qué lo defiendes?! –Exploto el otro

-¡Porque no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor!

-¡¿Tú qué sabes?! ¡No tengo porque investigar sobre algo que paso frente a mis ojos!

-¡No quieres descubrir otra verdad! ¡Estas huyendo!

-¡Fuiste tú la que huyó de la aldea no yo! –Naruto guardo silencio ante el comentario de Sasuke y este se arrepintió de lo dicho –Naruto…

-Déjalo –Le corto ella –El combate de Kankurou ya termino

Sin darle tiempo a que continuara hablando Naruto dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar al "estadio" Sasuke se quedó unos minutos fuera pensando en lo dicho por Naruto, quizás igual valía la pena investigar un poco

-¡Sakura-chan no te rindas!

Escucho Sasuke gritar a Naruto, decidió entrar para ver el combate de su compañera de equipo se colocó junto a Kakashi y Naruto, esta ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo y eso lo enfado, no pensaba disculparse si es que le ofendió lo que dijo, es culpa de ella por meterse donde no la llaman.

 _Se nos acaba el tiempo Itachi_ pensó Naruto con amargura

 **Nota autor** : Hola, he aquí mi actualización, quería informarles que comenzare a subir los capítulos en la tarde casi noche, porque el colegio me mata todo el día así que solo tengo la noche para poder escribir un poquito.

Curiosidades: alguien a parte de mí se ha dado cuenta que en los anime como Naruto, DBZ, Fairy Tail, o animes donde hay peleas y/o acción los protagonistas en las peleas rompen rocas, el suelo, montañas, de todo menos el cuerpo de su rival… como si el cuerpo humano fuera lo más resistente del mundo. Jeje, bueno solo lo quería compartir

 **Zafir09:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios me alegra que te haya gustado y espero te siga gustando, aunque avance en mi opinión tantito lento

 **Guest:** Es genial que te guste gracias por el review, quiero mantener la esencia de la historia original por eso el beso accidental ewe Mi idea es actualizar todos los días para poder avanzar, porque quiero dividir el fic en dos temporadas, las correspondiente a Naruto y Naruto Shippuden, así que todos los días te llegara un mensajito diciendo que actualice ^^ espero te siga gustando gracias por los ánimos


	6. ¡Sigue! Las preliminares aun no terminan

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECES A MASAHI KISHIMOTO *-***

Contra todo pronóstico Sakura no gano su combate aunque tampoco lo perdió, fue considerado empate y al igual que a Ino, su contrincante, se les elimino de la siguiente fase, ambas se encontraban sentadas inconscientes una al lado de otra

-Esta idiota actuó como loca –Comento Shikamaru sobre su compañera de equipo

-¡Vamos no seas tímido-Dattebayo! Solo di que estabas preocupado –Le molesto Naruto

-¡¿Qué…?! –Shikamaru volteó la mirada –No sé de qué hablas

-Bueno, sigamos avanzando –Hablo Hayate mientras los nombres de los siguientes contrincantes salía a la luz

 **[Temari vs Tenten]**

 _Aún no es mi turno-dattebayo, solo espero que me toque contra Gaara_

A pesar de que Tenten promete ser una buena adversaria no puedo vencer a Temari por la simple razón de que Tenten utilizaba el estilo de lucha a distancia lanzando armas, mientras que Temari es usuaria de Futon por lo que con su arma (un abanico gigante) devolvía todas las que Tenten lanzaba.

-Fue un gran combate –Susurró Sakura, quien ya se había mejorado y ahora miraba los combates junto con Ino –Los de la arena en verdad son muy fuertes

-De alguna forma siento que nos estamos quedando atrás –Le menciono Kiba a Naruto 

-¿De qué? –Le pregunto ella

-Esos tipos parecen muy fuertes –Le explico Kiba –No me gustaría me tocara con ellos –Naruto solo sonrió, ella lo único que quería por ahora era luchar contra Gaara

 **[Kin Tsuchi vs Nara Shikamaru]**

-Yo ¿no? –Dijo Shikamaru mientras caminaba hacia el centro

-¡Shikamaru! ¡No pierdas! ¡Demuéstranos que eres un hombre! –Le apoyó Ino

-Sí, sí –Susurró el otro

El resultado esta vez fue victoria para Konoha, Shikamaru se dejó golpear pero todo era parte de su estrategia lo que le dio una victoria rápida y asegurada.

-¡Muy bien Shikamaru! –Grito Ino

-¡Eres el mejor! –Lo apoyo Chouji

-Ese tipo es inteligente –Acoto Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura lo miraron extrañadas – ¿Qué? –Preguntó molesto

-Es la primera vez que escucho a Sasuke-kun elogiar a alguien –Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca como seña de sorpresa

-¡No lo elogie! Solo dije lo obvio, el tipo sabe usar estrategias

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Shikamaru es el más listo de la aldea! –Dijo inconscientemente Ino sorprendiendo a los demás

 _Las cosas han cambiado mucho en mi ausencia_ pensó Naruto mientras recordaba lo mal que se llevaba la Yamanaka con Shikamaru

-Ahora el siguiente combate –Los nombres empezaron a aparecer en pantalla

 **[Inuzuka Kiba vs Uzumaki Naruto]**

-¡Ah, es mi turno! –Grito Naruto para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Gaara algo decepcionada

-Bueno Naruto, puede que seas mi amiga pero hasta aquí llega tu examen, no me podrás ganar –Le retó Kiba

Todos pusieron atención en el combate querían ver el estilo de lucha de la chica que provoco tal temor en el examen escrito, aunque claro nuestra protagonista no dejaría que vieran sus verdaderas habilidades.

-¡Empiecen!

-¿Eh? ¿Akamaru pelea? –Consulto Naruto al ver al perro al lado de Kiba

-Por supuesto y por tratarse de ti iremos serios de una –Le dio una píldora a Akamaru quien se colocó sobre su cabeza y su color cambio de blanco a rojo – Acabaremos esto rápido ¡Gijyuu Ninpou, Jyuujin Bunshin! –Akamaru se transformó en Kiba, aumentando el chakra que tenían al doble

-¡Eso fue sorprendente! –Grito Naruto emocionada – ¿Cuándo lo aprendiste?

-Je, responderé tus preguntas luego de que te gane –Le hablo Kiba –De verdad lo siento pero no puedo perder

-¡Naruto! ¡No te distraigas! ¡Pelea! –Gritó Sakura

Ambos Kiba y Akamaru transformado se lanzaron al ataque de Naruto, ella esquivo sin problemas los ataques sin importar que tan rápidos fueran los otros dos

-Es rápida –Comento Lee

-Sí, su velocidad se acerca a la tuya –Le hablo su maestro

-No –Llamo la atención Kakashi –Ella ni siquiera está peleando en serio, estoy seguro que la velocidad de ella supera la de todos aquí

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! –Exclamo sorprendido Gai, el maestro de Lee

Sasuke veía emocionado la pelea, sabía que ella era hábil y fuerte, pero nunca pensó que tanto.

Kiba y Akamaru seguían lanzando ataques mientras que Naruto se limitaba a esquivar

-¡Deja de escapar! –Expreso el otro molesto – ¡Enfréntanos!

Lanzaron dos bombas de humo sobre Naruto y como torbellinos atacaron una y otra vez

-¡Naruto! –Gritó Sakura preocupada, Sasuke también estaba preocupado pero no iba a gritar, él tenía orgullo

Cuando la bomba de humo se disipo solo Kiba y Akamaru se encontraban ahí, Naruto no se veía por ningún lado.

Gaara sonrió –El combate termino –Dijo llamando la atención de los que alcanzaron a escucharlo

Naruto apareció frente a Kiba y le dio un golpe que lo mando a la otra esquina del lugar, luego dio una vuelta en el aire y de una patada deshizo el jutsu de Akamaru y este volvió a ser un perro. Kiba con dificultad se paró y la enfrento

-Esto no termina aún, te ganaré –Le dijo

-Acabo

Detrás de Kiba apareció un clon de Naruto que lo golpeo en el cuello para poder dejarlo inconsciente, antes de que callera de golpe Naruto lo atajo y con cuidado lo deposito en el suelo

-Ganadora Uzumaki Naruto –Anuncio Hayate

-¡Sorprendente! –Exclamaron Lee, Ino y Shikamaru

-¡Ha sido genial Naruto! –La felicito Sakura, Kakashi le sonrió

 _Esta chica es fuerte ¿Quién rayos es?_ Pensó el poseedor del Byakugan

-Naruto-chan felicidades –Le hablo Hinata una vez estuvo al lado de la chica

-Gracias Hinata –Le sonrió mientras amistosamente le acariciaba la cabeza a su amiga

 **Nota autor:** Esta noche solo actualizare este poco porque tengo que realizar un trabajo para el colegio y aun no lo he podido terminar ewe, ¡prometo compensarlo mañana! Los reviews los responderé en el prox. Capítulo Sin más me despido, espero les guste el poquito que subí, ¡Mañana es 2x1! ^^


	7. ¡La determinación de Hyuga Hinata!

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO *-***

-Muy bien anunciare el siguiente combate –Hablo Hayate llamando la atención de los demás

 **[Hyuga Hinata vs Hyuga Neji]**

-¿Eh, ambos son Hyuga? ¿Son hermanos? –Preguntó Naruto a Kakashi

-Perteneces a la familia más antigua e importante de Konoha –Hablo llamando la atención de Sasuke y Sakura –Pero no son hermanos

-Entonces ¿qué relación tienen? –Cuestiono Sakura

-Mmm… bueno, se podría decir que son miembros del Souke y el Bunke de los Hyuga

-¿Souke y Bunke? –Pregunto extrañada Naruto

-Sí –Se unió a la conversación Lee –Hinata pertenece al Souke de los Hyuga, la familia más pura y Neji pertenece al Bunke

-Resumiendo son primos –Acoto Sasuke

-Debe ser difícil pelear así –Murmuro Sakura

-Sí, pero han sucedido muchas cosas entre el Souke y el Bunke en los últimos años, no se llevan demasiado bien hoy en día, las normas de los Hyuga benefician en su mayoría al Souke, creó que por eso hubieron problemas

-Entonces se odian –Expreso algo triste Sakura

Con el comentario Naruto observo melancólica a los Hyugas quienes se encontraban frente a frente en el estadio _odio ¿eh?_

Hinata se veía bastante tímida, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a Neji, mientras que por el otro lado él estaba serio mirándola, sin un poco de nerviosismo, solo había determinación en su mirada.

-Antes de que comience el combate… -Tomo la voz Neji –Quiero advertirte una cosa Hinata-sama –Dijo sorprendiendo a la otra – ¡Retírate! ¡No estas hecha para ser un ninja! –Ante el comentario Hinata entro en pánico se sentía demasiado nerviosa, podría decir que incluso tenía miedo, por otro lado Naruto aferro sus manos a la baranda ejerciendo presión, recordando _"Eres un monstruo" "¡No deberías ser ninja!" "¡Tú perteneces a los perdedores, no te metas!" "¡Si llegas a ser ninja espero que mueras!"_ Distintas voces se metían en su cabeza, el resto del equipo 7 noto el cambio en su compañera –Eres demasiado amable –Continuo el Hyuga –Además no tienes confianza en ti misma –Dijo logrando que Hinata se sintiera más intimidada que antes y que la furia interior de Naruto aumentara –La verdad es que estas haciendo este examen, pero no quieres hacerlo ¿Me equivoco? –Le dijo con voz retadora

-Te… ¡te equivocas! –Exclamo apenas Hinata –Yo solo quería cambiar por mí misma –Dijo Hinata, ese comentario llego hasta lo más profundo de Naruto, quien por un momento sintió ganas de llorar al recordar como ella pasó por lo mismo

-Hinata-sama –Volvió a hablar Neji –Supongo que has sido una mocosa mimada por el Souke –Dijo sorprendiendo a Hinata – ¡Una persona no puede cambiar! –Exclamo robándole a Hinata la poca confianza que había adquirido –Un perdedor será siempre un perdedor ¡Tu carácter y personalidad no van a cambiar! –El comentario afecto a Naruto más de lo que ella misma quiso, volvió a presionar los barrotes con más fuerza y su cuerpo adquirió un temblor por la rabia que sentía _¡Ese tipo!_

 _¿Qué le está pasando a la usuratonkachi?_ Pensó preocupado Sasuke _está actuando extraño_

-Las personas nunca cambian, nacen tal y como son, expresiones como elite o perdedor son inventadas –Hinata no podía controlar el temblor en su cuerpo, Neji hablaba con una voz fría cargada de rencor –Solo tratas de hacerte la fuerte, he visto muchas cosas con mi Byakugan

-¿Byakugan? –Le pregunto Sakura a Kakashi

-Es una técnica ocular similar al Sharingan –Explico Kakashi llamando la atención de Sasuke –Pero si hablas de poder ver a través de las cosas es mucho más poderosa que el Sharingan

-Tch –Se mosqueo Sasuke –Apuesto que yo le ganaría

Hinata cada vez temblaba más, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Neji realizo un sello con sus manos – ¡Byakugan! –Sus ojos se marcaron al igual que el contorno de ellos por venas, eso asusto mucho más a Hinata –Mi presión ha hecho que desvíes la mirada hacia la izquierda –Continuo el Hyuga –Estas pensando en ti y en tus experiencias hasta ahora, ¡Tu derrota! Eso es lo que has imaginado –Hinata se asustó aún más y Naruto se cabreo mucho más –El dedo tocando tus labios muestra que estas nerviosa, es un instinto de protección intentando disminuir la tensión y el estrés –La respiración de Hinata se volvió errática y sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas –De hecho, ¿No te habías dado cuenta ya de esto? Que no puedes cambiar…

-¡Sí puede! –Interrumpió Naruto gritando a todo pulmón, llamando la atención de todos los demás, el equipo 7 se sorprendió nunca la habían visto alterada, su expresión era de enfado puro, Hinata por otra parte se sorprendió de que saliera a su rescate – ¡No decidas por los demás, idiota! ¡Derrota a ese tipo, Hinata! –Le apoyo, Hinata logro calmarse un poco – ¡Hinata! ¡Al menos respóndele algo! ¡Me estas poniendo de nervios!

Hinata logro calmarse por completo y encontrar la determinación que necesitaba _Naruto-chan, gracias_ miro fijo a los ojos a Neji, esta vez sin duda, sin temor

- _Sus ojos han cambiado_ ¿Así que no te retiras? No me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar

Hinata realizo distintos sellos con las manos – ¡Byakugan! –Se colocó en posición de pelea y reto a Neji –Neji-nii-san peleemos

Neji adopto la misma posición de combate que tenía Hinata –Muy bien

El estilo de pelea de los Hyuga se basa al ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo no "atacan" a las personas, si no que dañan sus canales internos de chakra inhabilitándolos, Hinata parecía seguir el ritmo de Neji y todo se detuvo cuando ambos se golpearon al mismo tiempo. Hinata escupió sangre a pesar de eso intento un contraataque pero Neji fácilmente dio vuelta las cosas volviendo a golpearla y mandándola lejos

-¡Hinata! –Grito alarmada Naruto

Hinata con dificultad se paró del suelo –Yo no retirare mis palabras –Dijo citando a Naruto –Ese también es mi camino ninja

-¡Hinata! ¡Puedes hacerlo! –Le apoyo Naruto, Gaara quien solo veía la pelea sintió una leve punzada de orgullo por el carácter de Hinata, a quien por supuesto no conocía

Hinata fue directo a atacar a Neji, este esquivaba todos los ataques de ella sin problema, ella también esquivaba hasta que comenzó a cansarse, Neji ataco su brazo y luego le dio un golpe directo haciendo que retrocediera, Hinata volvió a atacar pero Neji fue más rápido y le dio el ataque decisivo directo en el pecho, haciendo que Hinata cayera

-Eres una idiota, tus ataques no me hacían daño desde el principio. Se acabó –Sentenció Neji

 _"Quiero cambiar por mí misma"_ Las palabras de Hinata taladraron la mente de Naruto, quien otra vez sentía una gran furia

-Veo que este combate no puede continuar… -Comentó Hayate

-¡No lo detengas! –Ordeno Naruto -¡No lo detengas!

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo Naruto?! Idiota. Ha llegado a su límite, esta inconsciente… -Sakura paro de reclamarle cuando vio como una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, volteo a ver a Hinata y lo que vio la sorprendió, no solo a ella sino que también a todos los demás incluyendo al Hyuga, quien era el más sorprendido, con dificultad Hinata se esforzaba para poder ponerse de pie

-¿Por qué vuelves a levantarte? Si te exiges tanto terminaras muriendo de verdad –Le advirtió Neji – ¿Por qué?

 _No puedo mostrarme débil frente a alguien que ha creído en mí_ Pensó Hinata –Aún no

-Apenas logras mantenerte en pie, puedo verlo con mis ojos, siempre cargando con el destino del Souke, no tienes que sufrir más ¡Retírate! –Hinata negó con la cabeza

-Eso no es verdad Neji-nii-san, yo también puedo verlo quien ha sufrido más que yo eres tú –Dijo sorprendiendo a Neji –Eres tú quien carga con el destino del Souke y el Bunke –El comentario enfado a Neji quien se lanzó a su ataque

-¡Neji este combate ya ha terminado! –Trato de detenerlo Hayate, pero Neji no hizo caso, justo cuando se iba a lanzar contra Hinata, Gai lo agarro por la espalda, Kakashi apareció para auxiliarlo, Kurenai, la maestra de Hinata, lo agarro del brazo y Hayate logro posesionarse frente a él

-Neji déjalo, me habías prometido que no te dejarías llevar por los asuntos del Souke

-¿Por qué los Jounin vienen a detenerme? ¿El Souke recibe un trato especial?

El corazón de Hinata pareció darse cuenta de los ataques que antes había recibido haciendo que esta comenzara a escupir sangre

-¡Hinata! –Kurenai se acercó a atenderla y Naruto corrió donde ellas

-¡Hinata! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Oye! –Le hablaba una desesperada Naruto a una Hinata que empezaba poco a poco a caer inconsciente

-Naruto –Le llamo ella – ¿He sido capaz de cambiar un poco? –Susurró antes de perder la conciencia

-Oye, la chica de ahí –Llamo Neji a Naruto –Te aviso de dos cosas si eres verdaderamente ninja, deja de animar estúpidamente a los demás y otra cosa… un perdedor siempre será un perdedor ¡Nunca cambiara!

Naruto sintió como su furia aumentaba de nuevo -¿Quieres probar? –Neji le sonrió en arrogancia consiguiendo cabrearla aún más. Iba a golpearlo pero un muro de arena se interpuso en su labor, borrando la sonrisa arrogante de Neji

-Déjalo, te meterás en problemas –Hablo serio Gaara sin siquiera mirarla –Podrás golpearlo todo lo que quieras cuando te enfrentes a él

El hecho sorprendió a los Jounins del lugar ¿De dónde se conocían Gaara y Naruto? ¿Tenía esto algo que ver con la desaparición de Naruto hace 5 años? Por otro lado sus compañeros también estaban sorprendidos ¿Qué relación tenían esos dos y por qué parecía que obedecieran ciegamente el uno al otro? El Hokage, quien veía las peleas, oculto una sonrisa, no todos los días se ve a alguien de la arena defendiendo a alguien de la hoja. Sasuke por otro lado veía un poco molesto la escena _¿Qué rayos se traen esos dos?_

Las palabras de Gaara tuvieron el efecto deseado y Naruto se calmó, Gaara deshizo el muro de arena

-Ya entendí-dattebayo –Dijo Naruto molesta

Hinata volvió a escupir sangre aun estando inconsciente, preocupando a los demás y alterando la poca calma que Naruto había conseguido. Kurenai acercó su oído al corazón de Hinata y se alarmo, le lanzó una mirada de rencor al Hyuga

-Si tienes tiempo de mirarme, más vale que lo gastes en ella –Hablo arrogante

-¡Equipo médico! ¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Deprisa! –Llamo Kurenai

Se llevaron a Hinata en una camilla, Naruto los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron del lugar, se agacho en el lugar donde Hinata había escupido sangre, llamando la atención de los demás

-Yo también tengo algo que advertirte –Le dijo de espalda Naruto a Neji mientras esta con sus dedos tocaba la sangre de su amiga, se giró hacia Neji y alzó el puño en su dirección, su mirada oculta bajo su flequillo –Tú… -Cuando Naruto alzó la mirada la mayoría sintió temor, no eran los ojos azules de ella, tenía los ojos rojos, ojos cargados de rencor, ojos de un asesino –Acabas de firmar tu sentencia


	8. ¡Arena vs Hoja!

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO *-***

Naruto no volvió con su equipo, al lado de ellos se encontraba ese Neji y no tenía ninguna intención de estar cerca de ese tipo, ¡solo pensar en él hace que le hierva la sangre! Menos mal Gaara la detuvo, estuvo a punto de hacer una estupidez. Ahora Naruto se encontraba al lado de Gaara, Temari y Kankurou, a pesar de que la chica no le agradaba mucho, pero en fin era mucho mejor estar al lado de Temari que de ese idiota de Neji

Hayate tosió llamando la atención de los demás –Bueno continuemos con el siguiente combate

 **[Gaara vs Rock Lee]**

Gaara le lanzó una mirada a Naruto y ambos chocaron puños, nadie entendió el porqué del gesto, pero Naruto tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y Gaara se veía confiado, luego se disolvió en una especie de tornado de arena y apareció en medio del estadio

-Baja aquí mismo ahora –Hablo retadoramente Gaara

 _Espero que Gaara no haga ninguna estupidez, me pregunto si Lee podrá hacer el combate divertido_ pensó Naruto

-No sé qué estilo de lucha usa ese tipo, pero no puede ganarle a Gaara, eso es seguro –Hablo Kankurou

Sasuke dejo todo pensamiento para poder concentrarse en la pelea, esos dos tipos se veían fuertes, no perdería la oportunidad de ver sus técnicas con su Sharingan

-No –Le respondió Gai al comentario de Kankurou –Lee es fuerte

-Gaara también lo es –Contrataco Naruto –Si Lee es fuerte como usted afirma, entonces este combate promete –Dijo sin despegar la vista de Gaara

Sasuke se molestó un poco, ¿por qué parecía como si apostara todo a que ese tipo pelirrojo gana cuando en la pelea de él cuestiono si es que ganaba o perdía?

Gaara quito el corcho que bloqueaba la calabaza que portaba y eso dio el comienzo al combate, sin demora Lee se lanzó al ataque con una de sus patadas, pero antes de darle a Gaara, de la calabaza de este salió arena que lo protegió y posteriormente ataco a Lee haciendo que retrocediera

 _¿Qué clase de técnica es esa?_ Se cuestionó Sasuke impresionado

 _Una técnica que controla la arena ¿eh? Eso es un problema…_ Meditaba Lee _pero supongo que lo intentare_ Lee a gran velocidad lanzaba ataques contra Gaara pero ninguno conseguía darle, la arena lo protegía sin falta

-¿Qué está pasando? Ningún ataque de Lee-san puede tocarlo –Pregunto Sakura

-Es la arena-dattebayo lo protegerá como un escudo sin tener en cuenta la voluntad de Gaara –Explico Naruto

-Parecen muy cercanos –Dijo Kakashi, Naruto lo observo fijo sabiendo que lo decía solo para robarle información

-Lo somos –Respondió sorprendiendo a los demás

-¿Eso es todo? –Le pregunto Gaara a Lee

La arena fue tras Lee y le agarro de una pierna lanzándolo contra la muralla y enseguida volviendo a atacar, Lee alcanza a reaccionar y lo esquiva preparando el contraataque, pero sus golpes son inútiles la arena no deja que toque a Gaara

-¡Lee! ¡Derrotalo! –Le animo Gai

-¡Pero Gai-sensei! Me dijiste que solo lo usara para proteger a mis seres queridos

-¡A quién le importa! ¡Te permito usarlo!

Lee sonrió y de sus tobillos se sacó una tira con pesas, se las saco y las lanzo al suelo

-Inútil –Dijo Kankurou

-¡Muy bien, ahora puedo moverme más fácilmente!

 _Hm, solo porque te has quitado un poco de peso no significa que puedas igualar la velocidad de la arena de Gaara_ pensó Temari

Cuando las pesas tocaron suelo un leve temblor se sintió en el lugar provocando que todos se sorprendieran

-¡Adelante Lee! –Le animo su sensei

-¡Recibido!

Lee se lanzó al ataque de Gaara a una velocidad increíble

 _¡Es rápido!_ Pensaron Sasuke y Naruto

Los ataques de Lee no le daban a Gaara pero cada vez se acercaba más

 _Lee es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba, sin embargo no le ganara a Gaara_ Medito Naruto al ver los ataques que Lee lanzaba

Lee soltó las vendas de sus manos y corrió alrededor de Gaara, pudo por fin darle una patada desde el suelo en la cabeza de Gaara mandándolo a los aires, patada tras patada hacia que Gaara se elevara más, Lee vacilo un momento al sentir un gran dolor en su cuerpo pero siguió

 _Gran combinación de patadas, este tipo puede que gane_ Pensó Sasuke, pero al mirar discretamente a Naruto dudo, Naruto tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, como si se divirtiera totalmente despreocupada y eso solo podía significar que el pelirrojo aún no se ha puesto serio

Cuando por fin estuvo lo suficientemente alto, Lee envolvió a Gaara con sus vendas y lo dio vuelta, iban en dirección al suelo rotando a una increíble velocidad -¡Omote Renge!

 _Estos ataques dañan el cuerpo de Lee así que por favor que lo derrote con uno solo_ Rezó Gai

Lee estrello el cuerpo de Gaara con el suelo provocando destrozos y una gran nube de polvo, cuando esta se disipo se vio el cuerpo de Gaara en el suelo lleno de fisuras

-¡Muy bien! –Grito Gai

-¡Sí! ¡Lee-san ha ganado! –animo Sakura

Naruto sonrió –Esto aún no ha empezado –Comento llamando la atención de los demás

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Pregunto Sakura

-Mira atentamente y lo sabrás –Respondió Temari

Sasuke volvió su vista a Gaara percatándose de algo _Un clon, ¿en qué momento paso?_

El "cuerpo" de Gaara comenzó a trisarse más y más para luego evaporarse dejando en evidencia el hecho, todo este tiempo había sido un clon

-¿Qué? –Pregunto sorprendido Lee

-¿Cuándo ha cambiado de…? ¡Es imposible! –Hablaba sorprendido Gai

-Cuando tenías los ojos cerrados y rezabas –Le respondió Kakashi

-¿Eso ha sido todo? Estoy decepcionado –Hablo Gaara apareciendo detrás de un exhausto Lee –Conozco a alguien mucho más veloz que tú

Todos inconscientemente miraron a Naruto deduciendo que era de ella de quien hablaba Gaara

-Se acabó –Gaara ataco con la arena a un indefenso Lee, puesto que la técnica que uso anteriormente lo debilito mucho, Gaara dejo a Lee tirado en el suelo –No te pares, esto ya termino

-No –Con dificultad Lee se levantó y cruzo los brazos a la altura de su cara, una enorme presión se sintió alrededor de él, el chakra empezó a rodearlo, su cara se volvió roja – ¡Tercera… puerta de la vida, ábrete! –La cantidad de energía liberada por Lee tenía a todos sorprendidos, pero eso no termino ahí –Ahora la cuarta puerta, ¡la puerta de la herida, ábrete!

Se lanzó al ataque de Gaara a una increíble velocidad y destruyendo todo a su paso, le dio una certera patada en la cara a Gaara, levantando polvo impidiendo la visión de los demás

-¡Gaara! –Exclamo preocupada Naruto, el chico Lee verdaderamente la había sorprendido

La nube de polvo se disipo y cuando Lee volvía a atacar a Gaara este lo esquivo dejando a todos sorprendidos

 _¿Pero qué…?_ Sasuke sentía que a medida que avanzaba la pelea se hacían más y más fuertes

-Quita esa patética cara –Le hablo Gaara a Naruto –No me va a ganar –Hizo un sello de manos pero antes de realizar el jutsu Naruto intervino gritando

-¡No seas idiota! ¡No lo hagas! –Grito desesperada, alarmando a los demás -¡Gaara! –Intento que razonara

Lee intento nuevamente atacar logrando darle, pero solo había sido un clon, siguió así durante unos minutos hasta que no pudo seguir manteniendo la cuarta puerta abierta por el malgaste de sus músculos cayendo derrotado al suelo, Gaara le dio el golpe de gracia para que no se levantara con la ridícula idea de seguir peleando, subió las gradas hasta donde se encontraba Naruto y esta comenzó a zarandearlo del cuello de su polera

-¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! ¡¿Qué estuviste a punto de hacer?! –Le reprendió

-No hice nada –Dijo provocando que la otra suspirara y se apoyara en su hombro

-Me asustaste-dattebayo

Definitivamente nadie entendía a esos dos, es como si hablaran en clave a todo momento, conversaban en voz alta, pero sin permitir realmente que los demás se enteraran de que hablaban.

Lee fue llevado a la ambulancia para asegurarse de que no había sufrido mayor problemas, Naruto no se acercó a sus compañeros a pesar de que la pelea de Gaara hizo que se calmara con respecto al Hyuga.

-El décimo y ultimo combate por favor a delante –Hablo Hayate

 **[Dosu Kinuta vs Akimichi Chouji]**

 **Nota autor:** ¡Lo prometido es deuda! Hola a todos, muchas gracias por los comentarios y por seguir el fic me alegra que les guste *-*

 **Guest:** De verdad amo tus comentarios, muchas gracias por siempre estar pendiente y decirme que te parece cada capítulo, la historia tomara un giro sorprendente y espero que les guste lo que se viene ;)

 **Eudog3:** Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste mi fic, mi idea es actualizar diario por lo que en eso no debería haber problemas Resulta que estoy bastante emocionada con esto de escribir así que no puedo dejar de hacerlo ewe

 **Uchiha Hyuga Hinata:** primero que nada… buena combinación de nombres xD me gusta y bienvenida al mundo de Naruto Revolution

 **Zafir09:** jeje espero y te siga gustando, a mí me emociono bastante escribir sobre la pelea de Naruto porque sabía que no podía luchar como en un combate de vida o muerte, sus habilidades están reservadas para un oponente más fuerte ;)

 **Jbadillodavila:** ;) Muchas gracias ;)


	9. 1 MES, HORA DE ENTRENAR

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO *-***

La batalla de Chouji contra el ninja del sonido fue relativamente corta, el tipo era demasiado fuerte para Chouji, quien quedo fuera de combate luego del ataque de sonido de su rival

 _Los combates principales por fin empezaran_ Pensó el Hokage viendo a los futuros oponentes que tenían mucho potencial, centro su mirada en Naruto _Ni un solo rasguño, Jiraiya hizo un gran trabajo con la chica "Quiero ser Hokage de la aldea"_ recordó las palabras de Naruto, _me pregunto qué tan lejos llegara_

-Así concluyen los combates preliminares del tercer examen –Habló Hayate, los que ganaron sus respectivos combates se formaron al centro del estadio –Aquellos que han llegado a los combates principales del tercer examen Chuunin, enhorabuena

 _-Hay cinco de Konoha, tres de la Arena y uno del sonido_ Bueno, pasare a explicar los combates principales –Continuo el Hokage –Vuestros combates serán en público, queremos que todos muestren sus habilidades como representación de la fuerza de cada país, los combates serán dentro de un mes –Sasuke pensó en Gaara, en Naruto y enNeji _en mi condición actual no les puedo vencer fácilmente, no puedo desperdiciar este mes_ –Antes de que se marchen hay algo importante que deben hacer, cojan una pieza de la caja que Anko tiene por favor

Anko paso frente a todos y cada uno saco un papel de la caja

-Muy bien, ahora díganme que número tienen empezando de la izquierda

-Ocho –Dijo Kinuta

-Uno-dattebayo

-Siete –Temari

-Cinco –Kankurou

-Tres –Gaara

-Nueve –Shikamaru

-Dos –Neji

-Seis –Shino

-Cuatro –Sasuke

-Muy bien ahora les diremos a quien se enfrentaran en el próximo combate

-¡¿Eh?! –Exclamo Naruto

-¿Para eso eran los números? –Dijo Shikamaru

-Ibiki, muéstrale la tabla –Pidió el Hokage

 **Grupo 1: [Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuga Neji] [Gaara vs Uchiha Sasuke]**

 **Grupo 2: [Kankurou vs Aburame Shino] [Temari vs el ganador de la pelea Nara Shikamaru** **vs Dosu Kinuta]**

 _¿Por qué justo yo tuve que tener un combate extra? No es justo_ pensó con flojera Shikamaru

 _Perfecto_ Pensó el Hyuga _reconozco que la chica es fuerte, pero pierde con facilidad el control, será fácil ganarle_

 _Hyuga Neji, mi primer combate es con él_ Naruto volteo a mirar a Neji _lo estaba deseando_

 _Con el tipo pelirrojo ¿eh? Será un combate interesante y el ganador peleara contra Naruto_ Pensó Sasuke descartando por completo a Neji

 _Uchiha Sasuke, el ganador se enfrenta a Naruto, no pienso perder_ Gaara también descarto por completo a Neji, aunque sus pensamientos se vieron perturbados con el recuerdo de su verdadera misión _Naruto… ¿por qué tenías que volver justo ahora?_

 _Los oponentes de Sasuke y Naruto son fuertes, espero que puedan lograrlo_ pensó Sakura

Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto se retiraron juntos del lugar, habían decidido ir a ver a Masaru al hospital, al entrar a su cuarto lo vieron rodeado de flores y regalos, chocolates con forma de corazón, etc.

-¿Qué es esto? –Se río Naruto –Se ve demasiado cursi todo

-No te burles, son los regalos de mis amadas –Se defendió Masaru haciendo poses, provocando más risa por parte de Naruto a la cual se unió Sakura, Masaru volteo a ver a Sasuke – ¿Y?

-¿Qué? –Pregunto serio el otro

-¿Cómo te fue en el examen? –Para Masaru Sasuke seguía siendo su rival, por lo que debía informarse sobre su desempeño en su ausencia

-Por supuesto llegue a la final –Dijo el otro con voz de "soy el número uno"

-¡Pero sabes Masaru! –Llamo su atención Naruto –Gano de una forma bastante penosa –Se río –Le dio una patada a su rival y salió rodando por el suelo –Volvió a reírse gesto que molesto al Uchiha _Esa idiota_ pensó –Por supuesto yo pase el examen satisfactoriamente-dattebayo –Se cruzó de brazos con superioridad

Se quedaron con Masaru bromeando y jugando hasta que se hizo de tarde y partieron junto rumbo a casa, Sasuke estaba más serio de lo normal y con el ceño fruncido iba totalmente ajeno a la conversación que mantenían las chicas _"Parecen muy cercanos" "Lo somos"_ No se había dado el lujo de pensar en ello, pero ahora no podía parar de darle vueltas ¿Qué relación tenía Naruto con el tipo de la arena? Por supuesto, su orgullo no le permitía preguntar sobre ello y eso lo tenía irritado

-Por cierto Naruto –Llamo Sakura – ¿Cuál es tu relación con el ninja de la arena?

-¿Eh? –Pregunto Naruto, Sasuke tomo atención a la conversación

-Ya sabes, parece que se conocen muy bien, es capaz de calmarte y parece que tú también a él, además cuando estaba luchando con Lee tú estabas realmente preocupada y tu mirada brillaba cuando lo veías pelear y por otro lado cuando termino la pelea te apoyaste en su hombro ¡Casi como dándole un abrazo! –Sasuke iba asintiendo mentalmente con todos los puntos que Sakura nombraba, inconscientemente cabreándose más – ¡Kya! ¡Yo también quiero un romance así!

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Romance?! –Exclamo sorprendida Naruto –Te equivocas, nuestra relación no es así –Expreso Naruto mientras movía sus manos negando, decepcionando a Sakura y calmando a Sasuke

-¿Entonces qué? –Continuo Sakura

-Nosotros… - _"Alguien por favor ayúdeme" ¡Es un monstruo! "No te acerques a ese chico, es un demonio" "Muere"_ La mirada de Naruto se ensombreció y llevo una mano a su pecho como intentando parar el dolor, el gesto preocupó a sus dos amigos _" ¿Quién eres?" "Uzumaki Naruto, seamos amigos" "No te acerques" " ¿Eh? No seas así"_ Naruto suspiro y se relajó, una genuina sonrisa apareció en su rostro confundiendo a sus amigos –Jeje, sería muy complicado explicarlo –Concluyó, _me alegro de haber conocido a Gaara_ –Bueno iré a Ichiraku ramen ¿vienen?

-Lo siento Naruto, ya hice planes con mis padres –Se disculpó Sakura

-Yo tengo que buscar a Kakashi

Naruto hizo un mohín –Bueno será para la otra ¡Bye, bye! –Se despidió antes de salir saltando de techo en techo, _sería bueno si Ero-sennin estuviera aquí_

Al día siguiente Naruto se despertó con el sonido de alguien golpeando su puerta, a duras penas se levantó y fue a ver de quien se trataba _por el Hokage que sea algo importante porque si no los golpeo-dattebayo No he dormido casi nada_. Al abrir la puerta Sasuke desvió la mirada y Sakura la golpeo

-¡Vístete! –Le ordeno, Naruto tenía colocado solo un sostén deportivo y un short

-¿Cuál es el problema-dattebayo? –Pregunto aún somnolienta –Es como lo que uso normalmente solo que sin el chaleco

-Una chica sin delicadeza –Susurró Sasuke

-¡Naruto! ¡Este lugar es un desorden! –Expreso molesta mientras daba una vuelta por la casa de la chica – ¿Cómo te la haz arreglado para tener todo esto patas arribas en tan pocas horas? ¿Eh? –El sonido de la ducha funcionando la distrajo – ¿Estas con alguien más?

-Sí –Respondió mientras terminaba de vestirse – ¿Y? ¿A qué se debe su –Mira la hora en el reloj –mañanera visita?

-Pensamos en ir a comer ramen contigo, ya sabes anoche no pudimos, pero si estas ocupada lo entenderemos –Dijo Sakura mirando discretamente la puerta del baño

-¿Ramen? –Sakura asintió – ¡Vamos! ¡Oye Gaara vamos a comer ramen-dattebayo! –Grito Naruto sorprendiendo a los otros dos

Por la puerta del baño salió un recién duchado Gaara –No, gracias voy a volver con Temari y Kankurou

-¿Es así? –Gaara asintió –Bueno en ese caso me voy primero, ¡no olvides cerrar cuando te vayas! –Dijo Naruto mientras salía de su departamento seguida de una sorprendida Sakura y de un perturbado Sasuke

Anoche, Kinuta intento atacar a Gaara con intención de matarlo mientras este dormía, la arena hizo lo suyo y antes de que Gaara se diera cuenta Kinuta yacía muerto a su lado y él estaba manchado con sangre , inevitablemente recuerdos de su pasado llegaron a su mente y fue en busca de Naruto, estuvieron hablando hasta la madrugada, Naruto intentando calmar a un nervioso Gaara, aún recordaba la vez que mato a alguien especial para él, el recuerdo le perseguía cada vez que podía y a pesar de ser un ninja y saber que eso era algo por lo que tenía que pasar, no se podía sentir tranquilo. Cuando Naruto logro calmarlo ambos se durmieron tres horas después Gaara se levantó para quitarse la sangre que tenía mientras Naruto despertaba con los sonidos de su puerta.

Naruto ya iba por su tercer tazón de ramen mientras los otros dos apenas iban en el primero _¿por qué estoy aquí si no me gusta el ramen?_ Pensó Sasuke aún molesto por la escena de la mañana

-Sasuke –Le llamo Naruto – ¿Entrenaras con Kakashi?

-¿Por qué? –Respondió cortante, Naruto levanto los hombros

-Pensé que un combate amistoso sería bueno, pero si estas ocupado no importa-dattebayo

Sasuke la miro con interés – ¿Quieres practicar conmigo?

-Sí, me gustaría pelear contra tu sharingan

Repentinamente Sasuke termino su tazón de ramen, puede que no le gustara pero él no desperdiciaba la comida –Vamos –Dijo para luego pararse y emprender camino a rumbo desconocido Sakura y Naruto pagaron para luego seguirlo

-Ah, esto es… -Comento Sakura –El lugar donde tuvimos la primera misión como equipo 7 –Dijo Sakura recordando los cascabeles y su derrota

Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia los tres troncos y sonrió al recordar a su sensei

-Bueno, estoy listo –Dijo Sasuke activando su sharingan –Ven

Naruto estiro los brazos y sonrió –No me contendré

Sakura se sentó sobre uno de los troncos para poder apreciar mejor la pelea. Por otro lado un escondido Kakashi miraba con curiosidad la escena. Naruto se lanzó contra Sasuke y este logro esquivarla gracias a su sharingan _puedo verlo_ pensó esquivando otro ataque _puedo ver sus movimientos_ sonrió dispuesto a contraatacar. Se fue contra Naruto y esta esquivaba usando el escenario como apoyo _es bueno_ sonrió Naruto _pero._ Naruto realizo dos clones que se posesionaron al lado de ella

-Aumentemos la intensidad –Le reto, volvió a ir contra Sasuke, este seguía esquivando sus ataques pero esta vez al ser más le costaba

-Deja de jugar, esa no es toda tu velocidad

Sasuke lanzo varios Kunais a Naruto y esta los esquivo apareciendo detrás de él y dándole una patada

-¡Un punto! –Exclamo feliz Naruto, Sasuke sonrió esto no se quedaría así

Atacaba en todas direcciones por todos lados, incluyendo con estrategias y aun así no conseguía darle

-Sabes, mi padre fue el ninja más veloz –Hablo Naruto llamando su atención –Y yo, estoy a solo un paso de igualar su marca

Esta vez Naruto dejo de esquivar y se concentró más en atacar, cuando Sasuke la atacaba ella usaba una técnica de reemplazo apareciendo por otro lado consiguiendo darle un golpe, de un momento a otro Naruto detuvo todo movimiento

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Sasuke

Naruto como acto reflejo subió todo el cierre de su chaleco, un gran sapo apareció entre Sasuke y Naruto, sorprendiendo a todos menos a esta última

-¿Quién es? –Pregunto Sakura

-Me alegra que preguntes –En la cabeza del sapo, un hombre de aparentemente 50 años, cabello largo y blanco, y con un gran pergamino en la espalda hablo –Soy el ermitaño de las Montañas Myouboku, también conocido como el Ermitaño Sapo –Dijo mientras realizaba poses combinadas con el sapo

 _¿Quién?_ Se preguntaron Sasuke y Sakura

-¡Ero-sennin! –Naruto se acercó al hombre y este deshizo el jutsu haciendo desaparecer al sapo

-¡Hola Naruto! –La saludo inspeccionándola por completo –Sí que has crecido ¿no? –Dijo sonrojado ganándose un golpe por parte de Naruto quien lo miraba con aura asesina – ¡Era broma! ¡Era broma! –Dijo riendo –He venido para cumplir mi promesa –El rostro de Naruto se ilumino

-¡¿Entonces…?!

-Así es –Respondió el otro

-¡Sí! –Exclamo de felicidad Naruto

-Escuche todo, supe que entraste a los exámenes y estás ahora en la fase final –Hablo serio –Estoy orgulloso ¿Cuándo comienza?

-En un mes ¿Vendrás a verme pelear? –Pregunto con ilusión

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Tengo que venir a ver luchar a mi alumna favorita! –Dijo riéndose y con pose triunfante

-Soy tu única alumna-dattebayo

Jiraiya tosió –Bueno, tenemos un mes libre ¿no? –Naruto asintió – ¡No perdamos más tiempo y partamos de una vez! –Expresó Jiraiya haciendo un sello con las manos

-¡Sí señor! –Naruto hizo lo mismo

Ambos, Naruto y Jiraiya desaparecieron dejando solo dos nubes de polvo, olvidándose por completo de los otros ninjas presente Kakashi se acercó a sus estudiantes

-Parece que no veremos a Naruto por un tiempo –Comentó

-¡Kakashi-sensei! –Exclamo Sakura – ¿Naruto estará bien?

-Por supuesto, ahora ira a entrenar supongo –Hablo Kakashi

-Kakashi –Le llamo Sasuke –Entréname

Kakashi lo medito unos segundos y luego sonrió y realizando poses estúpidas y voz melosa dijo –Tendrás que llamarme "Ka-Ka-Shi-Sen-Sei" –Una vena se marcó en la sien del Uchiha quien lo miro con mirada asesina –Estoy bromeando

-El maestro de Naruto ¿Es realmente fuerte? –Medito en voz alta Sakura –Digo Naruto se veía muy feliz hablando con él, pero no parece ser tan fuerte, hasta Naruto se ve más poderosa que él –Explico al Uchiha y al Hatake que la miraron confundidos

-Te equivocas Sakura –Le dijo Kakashi –Fue el mismo tercer Hokage quien lo entreno, él es en definitiva más fuerte que Naruto y más fuerte que yo

En un mes Naruto aprendería cosas nuevas, en un mes Sasuke aprendería a manipular otro elemento a parte del fuego, en un mes Sakura comenzaría a interesarse por la medicina, en un mes los de la arena planearían su estrategia, en un mes Masaru se recuperaría, en poco más de un mes Akatsuki hará su aparición, en un mes Orochimaru atacara, en un mes todo comenzara a cambiar.

 **Nota autor:** Hola a todos disculpen por el retraso ewe, estoy algo apurada así que dejare esto aquí y me iré tranquilamente, ¡Qué pasen buena noche!


	10. ¡Azul vs Rojo!

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENCEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO *-***

-Escucha Naruto, entiendo tu posición pero aun así no debes descontrolarte, tu mal genio es tu peor enemigo –Le apunto

-¡Pero es que ese tipo…! –Se intentó defender

-Te entiendo, pensaste en Hinata como si fueras tu misma y sus comentarios te afectaron, pero si pierdes el control peleando con Neji perderás –Tomo un sorbo de sake –No importa que tan fuerte seas, si peleas impulsivamente pierdes –Jiraiya miro a su alumna –No dejes que el odio te controle –Hablo serio –Tu sabes Naruto, este mundo está lleno de odio, quiero hacer algo respecto a ese odio, pero no sé cómo hacerlo todavía ¡Jajaja! –Se burló de sí mismo –Me alegra que seas mi alumna ¡Si no logro encontrar la respuesta será mejor que tú lo hagas!

Naruto le sonrió a su maestro y luego volvieron a comentar sobre el examen

Han pasado tres semanas y notablemente todos se han hecho más fuertes, Sasuke domino por completo la técnica que Kakashi le enseño y ahora se encuentra fortaleciendo su sharingan, en este examen habían tipos fuertes, era su oportunidad para saber qué tan cerca está de Itachi, al pensar en su hermano una furia comenzó a invadirlo y colocando su mano en posición grito – ¡Chidori! –Rayos salían de su mano y con gran velocidad le dio a una roca con el ataque, reduciéndola solo a polvo _Itachi_ pensó.

Sakura había comenzado a leer libros de medicina, estaba muy interesada en el tema, sin embargo aún no ponía lo aprendido en práctica, primero quería mejorar aún más su control de chakra, era actualmente la mejor Genin en detectar cualquier tipo genjutsus.

Masaru por otro lado, estaba casi completamente sanado solo le faltaba que su cuerpo se adaptara al nuevo tejido interno que le implantaron, le dijeron que dentro de siete a trece días debería estar listo para volver al equipo 7

Los días fueron avanzando y llego el momento, el día de las finales casi todos los ninjas estaban en el lugar invocado menos uno Uchiha Sasuke, quien al parecer seguía entrenando con Kakashi. El estadio estaba lleno de gente y la mayoría solo había ido para ver pelear al Uchiha

-Pónganse derechos y muestren su cara al público –Hablo Hayate

 _Ni que fuéramos jodidas exhibiciones_ pensó Naruto, aunque la verdad se encontraba algo nerviosa, toda esa gente gritando emocionada y aplaudiendo, no era a lo que estaba acostumbrada, volteo la mirada a Gaara y este miraba con odio hacia arriba, siguió su dirección y se encontró con el Kazekage de la arena _¿Estarán planeando algo contra Konoha?_

-Bienvenidos y gracias por venir a la selección de Chuunins de la aldea de Konoha –Tomo la palabra el Hokage –Comenzaremos los combates principales con los ocho que lograron pasar los preliminares, por favor disfruten de los combates

-Hay unas cosas que tengo que decirles primero –Le dijo Hayate a los seleccionados –Aunque el lugar sea distinto las reglas son las mismas que en las preliminares: no hay reglas, el combate se acaba solo si uno muere o se retira, pero si decido que el combate ha terminado, lo detendré –Miro a Neji –No discutan si eso sucede ¿Entendido? –Todos asintieron –Bueno el primer combate es, Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuga Neji, los demás vayan a la sala de espera

Los susurros sobre la derrota de Naruto o sobre lo odiada que era no se hicieron esperar, todo el público de Konoha le tenía rencor a esa niña y no creían que pudiera derrotar a un Hyuga

-Parece que quieres decir algo –Le dijo Neji a una enfadada Naruto, ella levanto el puño y lo apunto

-Prepárate –Lo reto, Neji activo su Byakugan

 _Sus ojos me dicen que tiene mucha confianza en sí misma, no alberga la más mínima duda_ Neji sonrió –Eso hace las cosas más interesantes –Dijo mientras adoptaba posición de lucha –Una vez te gane disfrutare ver la decepción en tus ojos 

-Bueno, que dé inicio el primer combate –Dijo Hayate, las personas comenzaron eufóricas a gritar

 _Primero debo evaluar su defensa y tipo de combate, por otro lado este tipo es completamente dependiente de su Byakugan_ pensó Naruto _podré usar eso en ventaja_ – ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! –Muchos clones aparecieron alrededor de Naruto y fueron directos a atacar a Neji

-Es inútil –Neji se defendía con ataques cuerpo a cuerpo haciendo desaparecer a los clones, corrió directo hacia uno evitando a los demás y le dio un ataque vital a su corazón –Uno de ustedes golpeaba menos por tener miedo a que sus puntos de chakra fueran golpeados, mientras más me atacabas más obvia eras –Los demás clones desaparecieron uno a uno –Tú eres la verdadera

-Se acabó –Hablo alguien del público

-Por eso te dije que era inútil –Hablo Neji cuando quedo solo una Naruto

-Jajaja, no eres tan listo después de todo –Le dijo mientras lo miraba y luego desaparecía en una bomba de humo demostrando que era un clon

-No puede ser… -Detrás de Neji dos Naruto se lanzaron a golpearlo

-¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos Naruto! –Animo Kiba

-Naruto-chan –Se alegró Hinata

 _¿Ha adivinado lo que pensaba y ha dejado una de sus réplicas atrás? Tiene buen sentido de deducción_ Uno de los clones lo golpeo pero un escudo de chakra no le permitió tocarlo

 _Eso es…_ pensó Naruto

Neji realizo una rotación y un círculo de chakra mando lejos a las dos Naruto que lo atacaron haciendo que ambos clones desaparecieran –Movimiento Jyuuken, Hakke Rokujuuyonshou –Dijo mientras se lanzaba a golpear a una Naruto que se encontraba en los árboles, la golpeo sin parar hasta lograr darle los 64 golpes que esa técnica requiere, dejándola tirada en el suelo –Acabo, ya no puedes moldear chakra

-¡Qué lástima, estaba tan cerca! –Expreso Ino

-Naruto –Susurró preocupada Sakura

-Tal como pensé eres bueno –Hablo Naruto acercándose a Neji 

-No puede ser… -Neji volteo a ver a la Naruto que había golpeado para encontrarse con un reemplazo, lo que realmente había golpeado había sido un tronco

-Pero… -Naruto desapareció del campo de visión de todos –No puedes ganarme –Dijo mientras aparecía detrás de Neji y lo golpeaba mandándolo en la otra dirección

 _¡No puede ser! Neji tiene un rango de visión de 360°_ Pensó sorprendida Tenten

 _Es rápida, no le dio tiempo ni siquiera de hacer la rotación_ pensó el padre de Hinata

-Escucha, me importa una mierda lo del Souke o Bunke o como se llamen, lo que le hiciste a Hinata no te lo perdono, no hablo de ganarle el combate hablo de como la trataste –Le dijo Naruto y Neji sonrió

-Solo le dije la verdad, es una perdedora y siempre lo será, no está hecha para ser ninja –Vio como Naruto apretaba los puños y sonrió aún más, su plan estaba funcionando –Ese es el destino el orden de las cosas, no puedes cambiarla. Si naces siendo una inútil serás una inútil de por vida. La gente nace con un destino inevitable –Con cada palabra que decía Naruto se enojaba más y más, Neji ya saboreaba su victoria, pero había algo que no sabía, un minúsculo detalle: nunca hagas enojar a un Jinchuriki –Alguien como tú, que no tiene ninguna carga, no lo entendería

-¿Ah, sí? –Pregunto Naruto mientras escondía la mirada en su flequillo. El chakra de Kurama comenzó a rodear todo su cuerpo, sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores _¿Qué es eso?_ Se preguntó Neji, el chakra rojo rodeo todo el cuerpo de Naruto provocando una fuerte ráfaga ondeante a su alrededor, haciendo que sus normalmente dos coletas se desataran y que el cierre de su chaqueta hiciera lo mismo, la mente de Naruto en esos momentos era un caos, miles de recuerdos le llegaron a su mente, recuerdos para nada lindos – ¡Maldito cabrón!

Naruto se lanzó al ataque y a una velocidad inclusive más rápida que la anterior golpeo a Neji lanzándolo contra la pared provocando que este escupiera sangre al impacto, antes de que Neji se recuperara o si quiera se moviera lo agarro de la chaqueta y lo lanzó al aire, luego saltó para posesionarse detrás de él y lanzarlo directo al suelo con una patada, el impacto dejo unos destrozos en el área. Neji no sabía que estaba pasando, ni siquiera le daba tiempo para usar algún tipo de defensa, sintió como unos de sus huesos se rompieron y como tenía muchas heridas ocasionadas por los golpes, no se podía mover, Naruto iba a dar el golpe final directo en su rostro, un golpe que podía perfectamente ser mortal, pero se detuvo justo antes de darle

 _Sor… sorprendente_ Pensaban los espectadores

Naruto detuvo el flujo de chakra de Kurama volviendo el viento a la normalidad, su cabello ahora suelto caía por su espalda, se arrodillo al lado de Neji y junto su frente con la él, este la miro sorprendido

-¿Qué…?

-Lo sé –Hablo Naruto llamando su atención –Crees en todas esas mierdas del destino para poder justificar lo que has sufrido, te portas así de arrogante fingiendo indiferencia cuando en realidad tú también quieres ser reconocido, no estás solo Hinata está pasando por lo mismo que tú, ella tiene la carga de estar en la familia principal tú tienes la carga de estar en la secundaria, así que no la odies solo por eso – _"Naruto, no dejes que él odio te controle, quedarás sola si lo haces y solo te harás más daño"_ Recordó las palabras de Itachi y suspiró –Eres tú quien elige su destino Neji, si no quieres cargar con la responsabilidad de ti mismo –Le sonrió –Cuando sea Hokage las normas del clan Hyuga será lo primero que modificare

Naruto se separó de un Neji en estado de shock

-Ganadora del primer combate Uzumaki Naruto

Todo el público estaba sorprendido la mayoría estaba solo en silencio

-¡Muy bien Naruto! –Grito Sakura provocando el mismo efecto en los demás que empezaron a ovacionar a la Uzumaki

-¡No puedo creer que le ganará a Hyuga! ¡Es fuerte! ¡Nada mal chica! ¡Sorprendente! –Fueron unos de los tantos gritos que Naruto escucho, ella también quedo en shock por un momento… los aldeanos, los aldeanos de Konoha la estaban ovacionando, no había miradas de odio dirigida hacia ella. Feliz comenzó a saltar y a lanzar besos al público

Una vez el ambiente se calmó y llevaron a Neji a la enfermería, Naruto fue a la sala de espera junto con los demás

-Te descontrolaste un poco ¿no crees? –Le pregunto Gaara

-Solo un poco –Le sonrió Naruto, estaba pensando en disculparse con el Hyuga por lo extremista de sus golpes – ¿La enfermería…? –Antes de terminar la pregunta Shikamaru le señalo con un dedo el lugar

Cuando llego al lugar indicado vio como un hombre, por los ojos también Hyuga, salía del lugar en donde se encontraba Neji, ella entro y lo vio mirando con una sonrisa por la ventana

-Pareces feliz –Le hablo haciendo que Neji despertase de su transe

-Tenías razón, Hinata-sama también la ha tenido difícil –Naruto sonrió

-Me alegra que lo hayas entendido-dattebayo –Dudo un momento –Y… disculpa por excederme en los golpes, me descontrole un poco

-No tienes que disculparte, era una pelea después de todo

-¡Aun así! Lo siento –Dijo antes de salir de la sala pues los médicos iban a entrar para poner los huesos de Neji en su lugar y curar sus heridas

El siguiente combate era entre Sasuke y Gaara, pero como el primero no se encontraba siguieron avanzando quedando: Shino y Kankurou, pero este último se retiró pasando al siguiente combate

 **[Nara Shikamaru vs Temari]**

El combate fue netamente estrategia y a pesar de que Shikamaru tenía controlada la situación y había sometido a su rival a su inmovilización de sombras decidió retirarse diciendo que no estaba interesado en seguir y que además ya había ocupado mucho chakra en la pelea por lo que no podría derrotarla usando jutsus y Shikamaru tenía la creencia de que si bien un hombre no debería perder contra una mujer tampoco debería golpearla

Era la hora del combate de Gaara y Sasuke y este último no se dignaba a aparecer

 _Parece que tendré que descalificarlo… -_ Pensó Hayate

Justo cuando Hayate iba a darle la victoria a Gaara, un leve remolino de hojas se hizo presente haciendo aparecer a Kakashi y a Sasuke

-¿No estamos descalificados verdad? –Pregunto Kakashi

-No –Respondió Hayate

-Qué alivio –Dijo el otro mientras sonreía

Sasuke dirigió la vista a las gradas encontrándose con una eufórica Naruto de pelo suelto que le saludaba, Gaara se colocó al lado de Naruto les susurro unas palabras que pusieron preocupada a la chica y con su jutsu de arena apareció en el estadio, Sasuke estaba molesto

-No te atrevas a aburrirme –Le dijo Sasuke a Gaara 

**Nota autor:** Hola a todos, espero estén bien ^^ He aquí la actualización, ya nos estamos acercando a lo emocionante

 **Guest:** a mí también me gusta el sentimiento de hermandad que tiene Naruto con Gaara, tanto en la historia original como en la mía, yo también estoy ansiosa por escribir el giro drástico de la historia Como siempre muchas gracias por comentar de veras, y gracias por el cumplido

 **Zafir09:** Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios aquí está la paliza de Neji ewe No quise golpearlo más porque a pesar de que al principio no me agradaba pienso que Neji es un buen personaje y además Naruto quedaría con problemas de conciencia, si igual ella no es despiadada ^^ espero te guste el capitulo

 **Miguelgiuliano:** personalmente creo que Naruto con Gaara son más hermanos que pareja ewe aunque también me gusta la idea de Gaara vs Sasuke Muchas gracias por comentar y espero te guste la actualización

 **Uchiha Hyuga Hinata: ¡** Hola! Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste como escribo, aunque personalmente creo que me falta ser más detallista en lo que las peleas se refiere ewe pero bueno, me alegra que te guste. ¿Verdad que Gaara y Naruto son tiernos? Amo la idea de que sean como hermanitos cuidando el uno del otro


	11. ¡Chidori, Gaara despierta!

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO *-***

" _Ten cuidado Naruto, el que peleara con el Uchiha no seré yo"_ Recordó Naruto las palabras de Gaara y presiono los puños, por orden del Kazekage a Gaara se le había implantado una especie de droga que se activaría justo cuando peleara con Sasuke _¿Por qué la arena planea algo contra Konoha justo ahora? El Hokage y el Kazekage son amigos y más importante ¿Por qué su objetivo es Sasuke? "Lo dejaremos para la otra"_ Naruto se sorprendió al recordar el comentario de Orochimaru y dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde el Hokage y el Kazekage se encontraban _Sera qué…_

-Muy bien, Uchiha Sasuke y Gaara, comiencen –Anuncio Hayate llamando la atención de todo el público

- _Sasuke-kun_ pensaba preocupada Sakura

La arena de Gaara salió de la calabaza y Sasuke por precaución retrocedió unos pasos, Gaara de inmediato sintió como su cabeza palpitaba se llevo una mano a la cabeza para tratar de parar el dolor, Sasuke le miro extrañado. Naruto tenía la urgencia de ir y darle el antídoto a su amigo _"pase lo que pase, mantente firme al plan"_ le dijo Gaara, a Naruto no le importaba que fuera el mismísimo Kazekage el que dio esa orden, se las vería con ella por usar a su prácticamente hermano como experimento. Más y más arena salía de la calabaza de Gaara quien tenía la mirada oculta bajo su flequillo, el dolor se intensifico y la arena de Gaara cayó al suelo sorprendiendo a todos

Gaara levanto la mirada hacia Sasuke y con odio le reto –Ven

-Comencemos –Hablo para sí mismo Sasuke

Saco dos shuriken de su bolsillo y las lanzo, pero antes de que llegaran a darle a Gaara la arena lo defendió y no solo eso sino que también creó una réplica de él, Sasuke se iba a lanzar contra Gaara pero la réplica le lanzo arena a gran velocidad por lo que lo único que pudo hacer era esquivar _No me puedo acercar con esa cosa_ pensó Sasuke mientras seguía esquivando, logró deshacerse del clon de arena y se dispuso a golpear al original, pero la arena se lo volvió a impedir, activo su sharingan y puso en práctica lo que aprendió observando a Lee, logrando darle un combo que lo lanzó sin embargo antes de tocar el suelo la arena amortiguo la caída

 _La droga no permite que Gaara se mueva de acorde a sus deseos_ dedujo Naruto _¿Quién lo está controlando?_ A pesar de que Naruto advirtió al Hokage sobre un posible ataque de parte de la arena o de parte de Orochimaru, los ancianos optaron por seguir con el examen y colocar seguridad _inútil seguridad_ pensó Naruto mientras identificaba a los cinco ambus que se esparcían por el estadio _solo cinco, espero que sean buenos en su trabajo_

-Al final no eras para tanto –Le dijo Sasuke para luego sonreírle arrogantemente –Ven –Sin embargo Gaara no se movía, estaba como en otro mundo –Si no vienes tú iré yo

A gran velocidad Sasuke corrió donde Gaara quien a pesar de su arena no podía defenderse de los ataques de Sasuke, Naruto al fin entendió de que se trataba todo, el Kazekage tenía la intención de realizarle una especie de Genjutsu a Gaara y poder sacar al interno que todos los Jinchuriki poseen, el que está lleno de odio, miro a Kankurou y a Temario con odio, apretó los puños y con todas sus fuerzas le lanzó un golpe a ambos quien se encontraban con ella, Shikamaru y Shino en la sala de espera los otros dos le miraron sorprendida

-¡¿Tienen idea de lo que están haciendo?! –Les pregunto con odio retenido – ¡Es su hermano el que está poniendo su vida en riesgo! –Shikamaru la sujeto por la espalda para que no siguiera golpeando a los otros dos

-No creas que nos gusta la idea Naruto –Hablo con dificultad un malherido Kankurou –El Kazekage no nos dejo oponernos, amenazaron con matar a Gaara si no cumplíamos esta misión

Naruto se libro del agarre de Shikamaru y levanto a Kankurou del cuello de su chaqueta –Por tú bien espero que no le pase nada a Gaara –Lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo –No tienen idea de lo que han provocado –Dijo mirando a Gaara quien poco a poco comenzaba a descontrolarse, apretó los puños con frustración si tan solo no le hubiera prometido a Gaara que no haría nada mientras se encontraran en el estadio ya hubiera ido a detener la pelea

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? –Provocó Sasuke a Gaara

Sasuke golpeaba sin problemas a Gaara y a una increíble velocidad, pero en un momento dado toda la arena encerró a Gaara en un círculo provocando que Sasuke no pudiera llegar a él, cuando se acerco a golpearlo la arena no dejo su posición, pero se transformo en especies de espinas haciendo que Sasuke no pudiera acercarse y no solo eso, la velocidad de la arena fue tal que Sasuke no lo vio venir y con unas de las espinas que libero tuviera un corte en la cara y en el puño con el que golpeo el círculo de arena

 _Esto va mal_ pensó Naruto asustada _está a punto de perder el control_ Quiso detener el combate pero Kakashi no la dejo

Sasuke desde lejos intento lanzarle ataques a ver si conseguía hacerle una grieta, pero nada funcionaba y los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo estabas descartados porque la arena parecía reaccionar por si sola y atacarlo a gran velocidad

Sasuke corrió en dirección contraria a Gaara y usando su chakra se posiciono en el vertical del estadio, realizo distintos sellos y luego posiciono sus manos, distintos rayos salían de su mano y su nivel de chakra aumento, corrió en dirección a Gaara mientras todo lo que tocaba su mano era destruido. Naruto sintió un palpitar por todo su cuerpo lo que indicaba que el Gaara oscuro había despertado

-¡No lo hagas! –Gritó desesperada Naruto sorprendiendo a sus amigos e hiriendo el orgullo de Sasuke quien no vacilo y siguió corriendo hacia su objetivo

El público estaba sorprendido por el potencial del único sobreviviente de la masacre del clan Uchiha

-¡Chidori! –Sasuke asesto con fuerza el ataque en el círculo de arena que protegía a Gaara, sin embargo el ataque no tuvo efecto, si bien pudo adentrar su brazo en la armadura de Gaara para cuando lo toco el Chidori ya no estaba activo, la arena comenzó a cerrar el círculo otra vez atrapando el brazo de Sasuke y atacando, haciendo que Sasuke soltara un grito desgarrador, con mucha dificultad Sasuke sacó su brazo que era sostenido por una mano de arena con garras

-¡Kakashi detén esto! –Le hablo Naruto sorprendiendo a Kakashi, quien no entendía la desesperación de Naruto

El escudo de arena desapareció dejando ver a un Gaara herido solo un poco en su hombro derecho, provocando que el efecto de la droga que le administraron fuera más rápido

El público se comenzó a dormir uno a uno, Naruto quien había entrenado con Itachi logró no caer en el efecto del Genjutsu, al igual que Sakura, los Jounins y algunos otros genins

Una bomba de humo se lanzo y los ambus fueron a verificar que el Hokage se encontrara bien, sin embargo fueron atacados. Posteriormente el Hokage y el Kazekage quien había planeado esto quedaron encerrados en una barrera y los demás enemigos se repartían para atacar a los Jounins o Genins o quien sea que estuviera despierto

Gaara escapo en dirección al bosque y Sasuke lo siguió, Naruto también y Sakura igual. Cuando Naruto y Sakura lograron alcanzar a los otros dos Gaara tenía la mitad de su cuerpo transformado en arena con la apariencia de un monstruo y Sasuke algo cansado y un poco herido se disponía a atacarlo

-¡Detente! –Le ordeno Naruto a Sasuke quien le miro con rabia contenida –Se que puedes escucharme Gaara traje el antídoto –Dijo mirando a Gaara quien al escuchar la palabra antídoto pareció descontrolarse aún más y ataco a Naruto, esta no se defendió del ataque por lo que fue atravesada por una especie de lanza hecha de arena y posteriormente lanzada contra un árbol mientras escupía sangre

-¡Naruto! –Gritaron Sasuke y Sakura, ambos se acercaron a ella a comprobar su estado – ¡Eres una estúpida este tipo puedo haberte matado! –Le grito Sasuke mientras se giraba para seguir peleando con Gaara pero fue detenido del pie por el agarre de Naruto, Sasuke volteo a verla

-Escucha, tu combate con Gaara fue anulado –Le hablo con dificultad Naruto mientras trataba de pararse del suelo –En otras palabras ya no tienes por qué pelear con él –De su abdomen caía mucha sangre provocada por la herida de Gaara –Si te atreves a tocar a Gaara ¡No te lo perdono! –Le amenazó

-¡Aun si dices eso alguien tiene que pelear contra él! –Le grito Sasuke molesto por la terquedad de Naruto y ella sonrió

-Exacto, déjame esto a mí-dattebayo

-¡Pero Naruto tu herida…! –Trato de hacerla razonar Sakura

-Escuchen bien los dos, Gaara es como mi hermano no dejaré que nadie lo toque además ninguno de ustedes sabe a qué se enfrenta, confía en mí Sasuke –Le dijo mirándolo –Deja que me encargue de esto

Sasuke dudo un poco pero ante la mirada decidida de la chica cedió –De acuerdo

-Déjame tratar tu herida entonces –Le pidió Sakura

-No es necesario –Dijo Naruto llamando la atención de los otros dos, el color de sus ojos cambio al rojo, las marcas en su mejilla se marcaron más y ante la mirada atónita de los otros dos la herida de su vientre comenzaba a sanar a gran velocidad, el aire se cargo aún más que cuando peleo contra Neji, Sasuke quien no había presenciado eso estaba sorprendido

-¿Qué rayos…? –Intento preguntar Sasuke, pero fue interrumpido por Naruto

-Escucha Gaara que conste que fuiste tú el que no se quiso tomar el antídoto por las buenas –De Naruto salía chakra roja lo que provoco que Sasuke y Sakura se alejaran de ella pues el chakra de Naruto al contacto quemaba –Es perfecto ¿no? –Le hablo Naruto a un Gaara que la miraba con odio y con sed de sangre – ¡Por los viejos tiempos! –Le grito antes de lanzarse al ataque

Temari y Kankurou llegaron justo a tiempo para presenciar la pelea al lado de Sasuke y Sakura

Por otro lado en la aldea una gran guerra había dado comienzo, por un lado ambus peleando contra ninjas de la arena mientras que por el otro el Hokage peleando contra Orochimaru quien se había hecho pasar por el Kazekage, manipulando a los demás logrando una guerra entre la hoja y la arena

Fuera de la barrera también se encontraba Jiraiya, quien fue a ver la pelea de su alumna, peleando contra las invocaciones de serpiente gigante de Orochimaru, siendo el primero en dar el aviso

-¡Gaara! –Grito Naruto mientras le daba un golpe en la cara que lo mandó lejos.

-Esos dos son muy fuertes –Susurró Sakura

-Sí –Menciono Kankurou –Espero que no se repita la historia

-¿Historia? –Pregunto Sasuke

-Cuando esos dos se conocieron –Explico Temari –Destrozaron toda una aldea peleando

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! –Se sorprendió Sasuke

-Eso no es lo más sorprendente –Hablo Kankurou –Cuando se enfrentaron solo tenían cinco años –Sasuke y Sakura quedaron en shock con el comentario

Naruto golpeaba a Gaara, Gaara golpeaba a Naruto, a cada interacción que tenían destrozaban arboles o rocas de su alrededor

-¡Despierta de una vez Gaara! –Le grito Naruto mientras le atinaba un golpe en la cara mandándolo lejos

-¡No juegues conmigo! –Grito un enloquecido Gaara mientras se convertía en un monstruo gigante de arena

-¡Eso es…! –Exclamo Kankurou

-¡Este lugar ya no es seguro! –Grito Temari mientras se llevaba a rastras a Sasuke y Sakura con ella

-Kurama –Le llamo Naruto – ¿Quieres jugar?

Dentro de una jaula un Kurama aparentemente dormido abría un ojo y sonreía en respuesta

-No dejes muchos destrozos –Le pidió Naruto mientras retiraba el sello de la puerta

 **Nota autor: ¡** Hola! He aquí mi actualización, de este capítulo quiero aclarar una cosa: Naruto no sabe controlar el chakra de Kurama, pero como estos dos se llevan bien Kurama no tiene problema en salir de su jaula y luego entrar, ya que no planea apoderarse de Naruto ni nada, por ahora solo quiere verla crecer. Lindo ¿verdad? ewe Por otro lado, la droga que le dieron a Gaara tiene el mismo efecto que la cascada de la verdad, o como se llame no recuerdo, por la que tuvo que pasar Naruto antes de lograr controlar el chakra de Kurama, solo que la droga duerme al real y deja que el malo salga a jugar. Eso es todo, ¡disfruten!

 **Moon-9215:** Gracias por comentar :3 Compartimos pensamiento yo también creo que Sasuke y Naruto nacieron el uno para el otro *-*

 **Guest:** Hola muchas gracias como siempre, honestamente este capítulo es siguiendo el patrón del original para poder hacer legal la aparición de Tsunade ewe Sakura no se puede quedar sin maestro. Pienso hacer que Sasuke y Gaara peleen de verdad más adelante pero por una razón totalmente personal, y no, no es por un triangulo amoroso ewe ya sabrán. Espero te sigan gustando los capítulos

 **Zafir09:** Más que aceptar a Naruto, pienso que están emocionados por lo fuerte que es ewe digo, si un país se va a guerra es aliviador saber que cuentas con guerreros fuerte en tu equipo ¿no? ^^ Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste.

 **Harumi-chan nekopanda:** tal como tú comentario, así mismo se encontraba Naruto xDD Muchas gracias por comentar


	12. La hoja que cae

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO *-***

-¡¿Qué es eso?! –Pregunto Sakura asombrada mientras a lo lejos lograba divisar unas explosiones y dos criaturas, que si bien no las identificaba por estar oculta con los demás, una tenía el color de la arena con especie de tatuajes y la otra era anaranjada

-Son las invocaciones de Gaara y de Naruto –Mintió Temari

-Es un alivio que estén en el bosque y no en la aldea –Acoto Sasuke –Tienen un poder destructivo enorme

Kurama peleaba con el lado oscuro de Gaara, ya que si bien Gaara tenía la transformación de Shukaku, más conocido como la bestia del desierto o de una cola, no era él quien peleaba, era solo la máscara de Shukaku por lo que el combate le resultaba muy sencillo a un divertido Kurama.

Kurama trisaba poco a poco la armadura de Shukaku procurando no dañar mucho el entorno de su alrededor

 _-Naruto ¿te encuentras bien?_ –Le pregunto Kurama

- _Sí_ –Le respondió Naruto no convenciéndolo del todo – _Pero te agradecería que terminaras rápido_ –Le sonrió

Naruto no sabe controlar el chakra de Kurama, por lo que al liberarlo y permitirle usar su cuerpo sufría un gran desgaste físico y no solo eso, sino que también sentía un desgarrador dolor provocado por la sensación de estar quemándose.

Por otro lado…

-No solo los del Sonido –Hablo Gai –No esperaba ver tantos ninjas de la arena

-Esto es la guerra, ya lo sabes –Le respondió Kakashi

Ambos se encontraban espalda con espalda cubriéndose de ataques enemigos, un águila paso volando cerca de ellos, lo que daba la señal de que los ambus habían llegado y comenzaría a defender la aldea.

Dentro de la barrera las cosas no iban muy bien para el Hokage, pese a que Orochimaru fue su aprendiz siempre fue alguien fuerte y en estos momentos le estaba dando mucha pelea. Lo que pasaba dentro no podía ser visto desde fuera y el Hokage en parte agradeció de que fuera así, Orochimaru se encontraba siendo sostenido de los hombros por el Hokage mientras a este una espada lo atravesaba, la espada seguía incrustándose cada vez más en su cuerpo, por lo que utilizo la ayuda de una de sus invocaciones para poder detener el avance de la espada.

-Puedes dejarme de una vez –Intento Orochimaru zafarse pero no pudo y por alguna razón tampoco podía realizar jutsus.

-No dejaré que la aldea de Konoha caiga en tus ambiciones –Le respondió el otro con dificultad

-Nadie puede parar mis ambiciones ¡Vas a morir aquí mismo! –Sonrió – ¿Es que acaso no entiendes la situación? La aldea está siendo atacada por mis hombres y por ninjas de la aldea de la arena, tu gente… ¡Los ninjas de Konoha morirán al igual que los niños y mujeres! –Comenzó a reír en burla

-¿Aún no lo entiendes Orochimaru? ¡No subestimes a los ninjas de esta aldea!

Sin importar cuantos enemigos o quienes fueran los ninjas de Konoha vencían sin dudar a quien sea que se le pusiera enfrente, todo los ninjas de Konoha se encontraban en la labor de defender a sus familias y a los aldeanos del lugar.

-¡Los ninjas de Konoha darán su vida para proteger la aldea! –Siguió el Hokage –No conseguirás verdadero poder en este mundo aunque domines todas las técnicas ninja… Ya te he ensañado que cuando proteges a alguien importante para ti ¡Es cuando se manifiesta el verdadero poder de un ninja!

- _Esto acabo Naruto_ –Le hablo Kurama mientras se acercaba al cascaron de Shukaku – _Es todo tuyo_

Kurama volvió al interior de Naruto y ella salto hacia Gaara a gran velocidad sin permitirle defenderse e inyectándole el antídoto a la inusual droga que le habían dado, el cascaron poco a poco fue trisándose a cuerpo completo para luego deshacerse de golpe dejando una nube de polvo. Naruto y Gaara caían desde una gran altura, Gaara antes de caer fue protegido por la arena, pero Naruto quien no se encontraba bien tuvo que utilizar los árboles como amortiguadores golpeándose con unas que otras ramas

-Acabo –Hablo Kankurou mientras corría en dirección donde se encontraban para él sus dos hermanos, Sasuke, Sakura y Temari también corrieron en dirección a donde fue la pelea

Naruto con algo de dificultad logro ponerse de pie, tendría que fingir que estaba bien al menos frente a Gaara no quería causarle preocupación después de todo lo que paso, a paso lento se acerco a su amigo quien con dificultad abría los ojos. Lo primero que recibió Gaara al despertar fue un cabezazo por parte de Naruto, ambos sujetaron sus frentes por el dolor del impacto.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –Pregunto Kankurou a lo que llegaba él y los demás

Naruto se paro frente a Gaara –La próxima vez, no intentes hacerlo todo tu solo –Le pidió

-Sabía que podrías detenerme –Le hablo Gaara –Yo… ¿No hubieron…?

-No hay heridos Gaara, estamos en medio de un bosque algo alejados de la aldea –Naruto lo apunto con su puño y Gaara hizo lo mismo, chocando puños –Fue un gran combate –Le sonrió Naruto y luego volteo a ver a Temari y Kankurou –Deberían irse, aún no sabemos cuál es la situación de Sunagakure y Konoha, vuelvan a casa

Luego de un rato los tres hermanos desaparecieron

-¡Fue increíble…! –Sakura detuvo su felicitación al ver como Naruto caía de rodillas al suelo y se abrazaba a sí misma

-¡Naruto! –Sasuke se agacho a su altura y cuando iba a verificar que le sucedía

-¡No me toques! –Le grito Naruto, el cuerpo de Naruto adquirió un color rojizo y, tal como cuando uno apaga una fogata con agua, también salía vapor de su cuerpo. Sentía que todo su cuerpo ardía, se mordía los labios para no gritar

Sasuke no hizo caso de su advertencia y la cargo estilo princesa, el contacto de sus manos con la piel de Naruto hizo que cerrara un ojo como señal de dolor, la piel de Naruto le quemaba literalmente las manos aún así no la soltó

-Vamos a la aldea Sakura –Le dijo Sasuke antes de emprenderse camino de regreso

-Sí –Susurró Sakura en un notable estado de shock _¡Yo también quiero que Sasuke-kun me cargue así!_

Apenas pusieron un pie en la aldea Jiraiya apareció frente a ellos

-¡Naruto! –Grito preocupado al ver a su ahijada inconsciente

-Planeo llevarla con los médicos –Hablo Sasuke educadamente

-No –Les sorprendió Jiraiya –Es una mala idea, hay que llevarla a su casa –Jiraiya iba a tomar a Naruto de los brazos de Sasuke, pero este la apego más a él, sorprendiendo a Jiraiya y a Sakura

-¿Sasuke-kun? –Pregunto con incredulidad Sakura

-Yo la llevare –Respondió Sasuke

Jiraiya lo miro un momento luego con un sonrojo y con tono de burla añadió –Ya veo, así que Naruto es popular ¿eh? –Sasuke se sonrojo pero supo disimularlo bien, o eso creía –De acuerdo, te confió a Naruto no dejes que nadie más entre ni siquiera Kakashi –Le advirtió Jiraiya, Sasuke solo asintió

Sakura los escolto hasta la casa de Naruto protegiéndolos de algunos ninjas que se lanzaban al ataque contra ellos. Una vez en la casa de Naruto la recostó en su cama y se sentó en una silla esperando a que la chica despertara y para protegerla de una posible amenaza, la miro detenidamente: su cabello suelto, su chaqueta desabrochada, las quemaduras de su cuerpo, el leve movimiento de su cuerpo producto probablemente de fiebre _nunca pensé verla tan débil_ con una delicadeza inusual en él, removió el pelo de Naruto que tapaba su rostro

En la barrera

-Parece que no tengo el suficiente poder para extraer tu alma… ¡Aún así tu ambición termina aquí! –Le hablo el Hokage –Te daré tu castigo por obsesionarte con las técnicas ¡Me llevare todas las técnicas que tengas!

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-¡Sello!

-Mis… manos –Las manos de Orochimaru cambiaban a un color morado

-Ya no podrás usar tus brazos nunca más, ya que no puedes usarlos no podrás hacer sellos ¡Jamás podrás usar un jutsu! –Le hablaba el Hokage mientras los brazos de Orochimaru caían inertes al lado de su cuerpo

-¡Tú viejo asqueroso! ¡Devuélveme mis brazos!

-Eres un tonto Orochimaru, lamento que no podamos morir juntos mi aprendiz

-¡Como te atreves…! ¡Cómo te atreves a llevarte mis jutsu! –Le reclamaba mientras el Hokage perdía la conciencia

A pesar de los gritos de Orochimaru el no lo escuchaba, solo veía la cara de un niño que una vez fue su aprendiz.

 **Nota autor:** Hola a todos, espero les guste aunque yo honestamente no estoy muy satisfecha con este capítulo ewe, aparte de que solo pude escribir un poco, entre estar haciendo tareas, leyendo y pintando pienso que quizás no me quedo muy coherente ewe pero bueno… ustedes me dirán

 **Harumi-chan nekopanda:** Ichiraku ramen es la ley xD Muchas gracias por comentar espero disfrutes el capítulo de hoy 

**Zafir09:** Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste ewe en este capítulo a diferencia del original Shukaku solo se dedico a dormir ewe las peleas más serias vienen con la aparición de Akatsuki

 **Guest:** es que Sasuke es un amor esa parte la hice pensando en las palabras de Orochimaru ewe que hablaba del como influenciaba Naruto en el o de como era de importante Naruto para él (en la serie original) De verdad me alegra que te guste mi historia :D espero siga así

 **Uchiha Hyuga Hinata:** He aquí la continuación ewe espero te guste, si encontraron alguna posible incoherencia les agradecería me lo hicieran saber xD 


	13. ¡Conociendo a la Quinta!

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO *-***

Cerca de 4 horas son las que han pasado desde que Sasuke llego con Naruto en brazos a la casa de ella, afuera los enemigos que quedaron vivos se habían retirado y para preocupación de Sasuke un silencio sepulcral era todo lo que había, con Sharingan activado siguió la orden de Jiraiya y se aseguro de que nadie se acercara, aunque nadie parecía transitar tampoco. El cielo se nublo y comenzó a llover. Naruto con pesadez abrió los ojos encontrándose con Sasuke quien tenía la mirada fija en la ventana.

-¿Sasuke? –Le preguntó creyendo que era una ilusión, el menor de los Uchiha volteo su mirada hacia ella

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¡Naruto! –Llamo Jiraiya quien recién había entrado por la ventana, sorprendiendo al Uchiha _ni siquiera lo sentí_

-¡Ero-sennin! –Se alegro Naruto, pero al ver la cara triste de su maestro se preocupo – ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Orochimaru –Le dijo el otro apretando los puños –El viejo no pudo lograrlo –Comento informándole a Naruto y a Sasuke la condición del Hokage

Naruto se sorprendió e entristeció al mismo tiempo _"pero a cambio tienes que enseñarme una súper técnica con la que pueda vencer al viejo"_ Naruto al recordar al autor de esas palabras de un salto salió de la cama, paso por al lado de Jiraiya y de techo en techo se dirigía donde Konohamaru, Sasuke algo preocupado por la condición de la chica salió tras ella.

La noticia ya había sido informada a Konohamaru, quien en estos momentos se encontraba alejado de los demás en la entrada del bosque de Konoha, un ruido lo hizo alzar la vista y con los ojos algo nublados pudo ver a una Naruto que respiraba jadeante como si hubiera corrido una maratón, con las ropas en mal estado (por la pelea con Gaara), el pelo suelto y desordenado, mojada por la lluvia y descalza. Sus ganas de llorar incrementaron aún más pero aun así resistió

-No estoy triste aunque este solo, no voy a llorar soy el hijo del tercer Hokage después de todo… –Se mordió los labios –También soy un ninja y un ninja no debe mostrar sus sentimientos en ninguna situación –Dijo Konohamaru con la voz quebrada y conteniendo el temblor de su cuerpo

Naruto se acerco a Konohamaru para luego ponerse de rodillas y abrazarlo –No estás solo –Le dijo mientras reforzaba el abrazo y le acariciaba la cabeza –Puedes llorar si quieres, no te juzgare

Konohamaru dudo un momento pero devolvió el abrazo aferrándose a Naruto mientras lloraba liberando toda la angustia y dolor que sentía – ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que morir?!

Los ojos de Naruto también se nublaron por un momento –Konohamaru escucha, tu padre nos ha dejado algo sumamente importante, no lo olvides –Naruto cerró los ojos pensando en el Hokage –No será en vano –Se prometió a sí misma

A lo lejos Sasuke veía la escena, para él la muerte del Hokage no le era indiferente, al contrario se sentía bastante mal, la última vez que perdió a sus seres queridos se prometió que no dejaría que volviera a pasar. Apretó los puños con frustración, las personas son demasiado frágiles y débiles siempre abra alguien con más poder que eliminara a los demás. Dio media vuelta y volvió a su casa, con nostalgia y odio a la vez coloco su mano sobre el signo del Clan Uchiha que se encontraba en la pared.

Aparte de Konohamaru, había alguien más que sufría en su misma magnitud: Furugawa Masaru quien con odio retenido golpeo la pared del hospital destruyéndola _¡¿Por qué atacaron a la aldea justo ahora?!_ Pensó molesto con sus lesiones _si hubiese estado bien el viejo no hubiera muerto…_ Para Masaru, el Hokage era la única persona que en verdad le importaba.

Al Hokage y a los ninjas muertos en el ataque les realizaron el funeral correspondiente, fue un día completo de luto en el que no dejo de llover.

Al día siguiente los ánimos ya se habían recuperado, tenían que trabajar duro, el Hokage y los ninjas les dejaron a todos el cuidado de la aldea y nadie se atrevería a defraudarlos.

El equipo 7 (menos Masaru) se encontraba en estos momentos en el ichiraku ramen

-¡Naruto! –Le llamo Jiraiya a una ya recuperada por completo Naruto – ¡Nos vamos! –Le dijo sorprendiendo a todos

-¿Irse? –Pregunto Sakura

-¿Dónde? –Pregunto Naruto

-A buscar al Quinto Hokage –Anunció

-¡¿Quinto Hokage?! –Exclamaron Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto

-Sí, una antigua compañera de mi equipo –Explico Jiraiya –Como sea, nos vamos Naruto –La agarro del cuello de su chaqueta para arrastrarla con él

-¡Espera Ero-sennin! ¡Mi ramen! –Luchaba Naruto

-Te comprare uno cuando volvamos –Dijo jalándola

-¡Mentira! ¡Siempre dices eso y la que termina pagando soy yo-dattebayo! –Gritoneo Naruto, haciendo que a Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura les cayera una gota por la cabeza

-Por cierto Sasuke –Hablo Kakashi cuando Naruto y Jiraiya desaparecieron de su campo de visión – ¿Estás listo para entrenar?

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia –Vamos

-¿Sakura vienes? –Le pregunto Kakashi, la chica negó con la cabeza

-Iré al hospital a empezar mi entrenamiento como ninja medico –Dijo orgullosa

-¿Y? ¿La quinta cómo es? –Le pregunto Naruto a Jiraiya cuando ya habían abandonado la aldea y se encontraban relativamente lejos de esta. Jiraiya sonrió pervertidamente y Naruto se arrepintió de la pregunta –Déjalo, no me respondas… aunque quisiera saber qué clase de persona es

-¿Estas interesada? –Le pregunto Jiraiya

-Sí

-Veamos… En una palabra, es antipática –Dijo sorprendiendo a Naruto –Además le gusta mucho apostar y es conocida en muchos países

 _\- ¿Ha?_ Entonces, si es famosa deberíamos encontrarla con facilidad –Jiraiya sonrió – ¿Qué? –Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad

-Ella es conocida como… -Le dio un toque de suspenso – ¡La legendaria perdedora! –Naruto no opinó –Aunque quizás nos cueste encontrarla, a pesar de que tiene cincuenta le gusta aparentar ser de veinte, cambia su apariencia con jutsus

Se separaron en una aldea, Jiraiya insistió en que el administraría el dinero y a pesar de la experiencia Naruto termino aceptado

-¿Dónde se ha metido Ero-Sennin? Ya ha anochecido… -Escucho su risa a lo lejos, siguió el sonido para encontrarlo en claro estado de ebriedad rodeado por dos chicas, una vena palpo su frente cuando logro divisar su billetera completamente vacía -¡Papá! –Fue hacia él mientras fingía llorar

-¿Papá? –Preguntaron las dos jóvenes acompañantes, Naruto siguió con su actuación

-He estado trabajando como me pediste, pero –Para darle más dramatismo saco un pañuelo para secarse sus falsas lágrimas –No pude conseguir lo suficiente perdón

-¡¿Haces que tú hija trabaje por ti?! –Le grito una

-No, no es mi hija –Hablo Jiraiya entrecortado

-¡Es Horrible! ¡Ahora la niegas! –Ambas consolaron a Naruto dándole un poco de dinero y luego marchándose de ahí

-¡No… las chicas! –Se lamento Jiraiya

-Ero-sennin –Le llamo Naruto con aura terrorífica, el otro trago grueso – ¡¿Cuánto crees que me ha costado ahorrar ese dinero-dattebayo?! –Le grito mientras lo zarandeaba de la ropa

-Bueno no exageres, tú suerte en las apuestas es horriblemente buena, solo con un juego lo repondrás todo –Dijo mareándose

…

-¡Ero-sennin! Llevamos dos días tratando de encontrar a la tal Tsunade

-¿y?

-Estoy empezando a dudar de tu habilidad para realizar investigaciones –Hablo Naruto

-¡¿Ha?! ¿Cómo te atreves a dudar del gran Jiraiya-sama?

-¡Ayuda! –Les grito un ciudadano –Ustedes son ninjas ¿verdad? Por favor ayúdenme una serpiente gigante a destruido el castillo –Informo alarmando a los otros dos quienes cruzaron miradas y corrieron en dirección a los destrozos

-Llegamos tarde –Hablo Naruto

Al anochecer entraron por aperitivos a una tienda

-¡¿Tsunade?! –Grito Jiraiya, Naruto volteo la vista hacia donde su maestro miraba

-¡¿Jiraiya?! –Igual de asombrada -¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

 _¡¿Esa es Tsunade?!_ Se pregunto Naruto viéndola fijamente _¿De verdad tiene 50?... menuda estafadora_

Se sentaron todos juntos y comenzaron a comer

-Rayos te he estado buscando por todos lados –Suspiro cansado Jiraiya

-Qué asco de día –Hablo Tsunade –Encontrar viejos conocidos por todos lados

-Orochimaru ¿eh? –Intuyó Jiraiya llamando la atención de Naruto – ¿Qué paso?

Tsunade le lanzo una mirada a su acompañante y tanto Naruto como Jiraiya entendieron que iba a ocultar la información –Nada del otro mundo –Respondió mientras sacaba unas cartas y las revolvía – ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Iré directo al grano, Tsunade la aldea quiere que seas la Quinta Hokage –Dijo sorprendiendo a Tsunade y su ayudante

-Orochimaru la mato ¿verdad? –Cambió el tema –Él mismo me lo dijo

-Te lo diré otra vez, la aldea quiere que seas la Quinta Hokage, Tsunade –Ella lo miró –Entonces, ¿Qué respondes? ¿Aceptas el trabajo? –El silencio de Tsunade estaba molestando a Naruto

-Imposible –Respondió al fin –Lo rechazó –Confirmó molestando más a Naruto _¡Demoramos dos días ¿y esa es su respuesta?!_ Tsunade noto la mirada de enfado de Naruto –Jiraiya, tu alumna parece querer decirme algo

-Sé que es difícil superar al cuarto Hokage –Insistió Jiraiya –Era fuerte, hábil, inteligente y popular…

-Pero aún así murió joven –Le interrumpió Tsunade –Tiro su vida a la borda por la aldea… -El comentario hizo que la sangre de Naruto comenzara a arder –La vida no es como el dinero, solo un idiota juega con su vida de esa manera

 _¡¿Un idiota?!_ Cito Naruto en su mente ¿ _Acaba de llamar a mi padre un idiota?_ Por la fuerza que ejercía sobre el vaso que estaba sosteniendo lo rompió llamando la atención de los otros tres

-Mi abuelo y el segundo querían detener las guerras, pero solo malgastaron sus vidas antes de cumplir sus sueños –Continuó Tsunade, no dándole importancia a Naruto –Sarutobi-sensei hizo lo mismo, si un viejo intenta hacerse el valiente eventualmente morirá –Soltó un suspiro –El titulo de Hokage es una mierda, solo un idiota se convierte en uno

Naruto iba a darle un buen golpe en la cara, pero Jiraiya la detuvo sujetándola del chaleco

-¡Suéltame! –Le exigió Naruto

-Tranquilízate, estamos en un bar –Le recordó el otro

-Cualquiera que se ría del Hokage o del viejo ¡Merece un golpe en la cara! –Reclamó Naruto viendo fijo a Tsunade

Tsunade se paro y al igual que ella se subió a la mesa –Tienes carácter para meterte conmigo, salgamos afuera mocosa –Le provoco

Los cuatro, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Naruto y Shizune, la ayudante de Tsunade, salieron a la calle

-Aunque tenga este aspecto era uno de los tres Sennin no tengo porque ponerme seria con un Gennin –Dijo arrogante

-¿Quieres apostar? –Le advirtió Naruto

Tsunade frunció el seño –Muy bien, hagamos una apuesta si logras vencerme este collar es tuyo –Dijo apuntando al collar que tenía en su cuello –Era del primer Hokage –Dijo llamando la atención de Naruto –Pero si pierdes todo tu dinero será mío

–Escucha estas a punto de enfrentarte a la futura Hokage de Konoha –Le respondió sorprendiendo a Tsunade –Más vale que estés alerta, ese collar ¡será mío-dattebayo!

Naruto corrió hacia Tsunade y esta de un solo golpe la mando lejos, haciendo que desapareciera en una nube sorprendiendo a todos menos a Jiraiya quien estaba más que orgulloso de su ahijada

 _¿Un clon?_ –pensó Tsunade

-¡¿En qué momento…?! –Exclamo Shizune

Naruto apareció frente a Tsunade logrando darle un golpe directo en la cara

-¡Tsunade-sama! –Grito Shizune

-En efecto soy un Gennin –Le dijo Naruto –Pero no deberías menospreciarme por eso abuela

Tsunade se paró del suelo molesta -¿abuela?

Iban a seguir peleando, pero se pospuso porque no querían dejar destrozos en la ciudad, Jiraiya para bajar la rabia de las dos chicas decidió decirle a Naruto que fueran a buscar un hotel para dormir, hotel en el que curiosamente Tsunade y Shizune se estaban quedando

-Naruto-chan –Le hablo Shizune una vez estuvieron a solas –Por favor retira la apuesta

-¿Eh?

-Ese collar no puede ser usado por cualquiera, ¡no es un collar normal!

-Básicamente, ¿estás diciendo que si Tsunade se enfrenta conmigo pierde? –Le atajo Naruto y antes de que Shizune respondiera ella continuo –No me importa que tan especial sea ese collar –La miro fijo –Yo no retiro mis palabras, ese mi camino ninja –Le dijo antes de irse a su habitación, pero Shizune la detuvo

-Cuando una persona que no sea Tsunade-sama usa ese collar ¡muere! –Le advirtió Shizune, Naruto detuvo su andar y la miro

Shizune le conto la historia del novio y del hermano de Tsunade

-Yo no moriré, al menos aún no –Le respondió y luego se fue

Dos días después

-¡Naruto-chan! –Le llamo Shizune –Necesito tu ayuda… ¡Tsunade-sama! –Tsunade se encontraba con Jiraiya ambos se veían afiebrados

Los tres emprendieron camino donde Tsunade mientras Shizune les contaba el trato que le había ofrecido Orochimaru "Revivir a su hermano y a su novio"

 _¡Esa idiota! ¡Está a punto de hacer que la muerte del viejo haya sido en vano!_ Pensó Naruto una vez escucho toda la historia

Llegaron justo donde Tsunade cuando un tipo de lentes iba a golpearla, tanto Tsunade como el chico se encontraban con rasguños de golpes, sin embargo, Tsunade al haber visto sangre estaba en un estado de shock

-Yo peleare con Orochimaru –Hablo Jiraiya

-No –Le interrumpió Naruto –Ese tipo tiene una cita conmigo

Sin perder tiempo Naruto corrió hacia Orochimaru pero su ayudante Kabuto se interpuso

-No tocaras a Orochimaru-sama –Le advirtió

Naruto sonrió – ¡Muévete! –Le dio un golpe que lo mando al lado de Orochimaru, quien reía como loco

-Ya veo, eres la aprendiz de Jiraiya –Le habló a Naruto –Por eso tenías tanta información sobre mi

Jiraiya se sorprendió pero disimulo bien para que nadie lo notara, él nunca le había hablado de Orochimaru a Naruto

Orochimaru deshizo sus vendas y con ayuda de Kabuto logro hacer un Kuchiyose no Jutsu invocando una serpiente, Jiraiya también lo intento pero por culpa de una droga que Tsunade le había administrado no logro realizarlo bien e invoco a un sapo pequeño, Orochimaru se burló

-Parece que sigues siendo un idiota después de todo

Naruto estaba tentada a reírse, pero le molestaba que alguien aparte de ella se burlara de su maestro –Ero-sennin –Le llamo –Te daré una mano –Mordió su pulgar para que le saliera un poco de sangre – ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Orochimaru se sorprendió _esa chica… se está convirtiendo en una molestia_

_Imposible…_ Pensaba Tsunade mientras veía al sapo al que Jiraiya le pedía ayuda en combate

-Orochimaru –Habló Naruto –Tu viaje termina aquí

 **Nota autor:** ¡Buenas noches! Lamento la demora de este capítulo, estaba indecisa de si hacer la escena triste de la muerte del Tercero o pasar a la otra parte, he aquí mi actualización espero la disfruten

 **Harumi-chan nekopanda:** Gracias por comentar, desgraciadamente Jiraiya llego para romper el momento xDD

 **Guest:** Tengo un proyecto en mente (mañana empieza) donde iré contando más o menos como se conocieron Gaara y Naruto, o de donde vino Masaru o como fueron los dos años con Itachi o cosas así ;) Por supuesto, todo eso sin perder el hilo de la historia. Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste

 **Zafir09:** Muchas gracias por comentar me hacen muy feliz la relación entre Sasuke y Naruto aún no tiene su punto climax. Avanza lento pero seguro xDD

 **Moon-9215:** jajaja, me reí mucho cuando leí lo de Sakura ewe ¿recompensa de Naruto a Sasuke? Mmm… no había pensado en ello ewe ¡Pero ahora se viene! Muchas gracias por comentar

 **J. : ¡** Hola! ¡Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por comentar. Tengo la intención de dividir la historia en dos, que serían las partes correspondientes a Naruto y Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Revolution es la 1era por lo que más o menos he intentado seguir el patrón de la original, y la segunda (aun no se me ocurre nombre, si tienen ideas son bienvenidas)… la segunda es una sorpresa ewe por lo que sí, en esta parte los protagonistas tienen aprox. 12 años en la segunda deberán tener 15 


	14. Quinta Hokage, comienza la mision

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO *-***

-¡Naruto! –Le llamo Jiraiya –Yo me haré cargo de Orochimaru

-No digas tonterías Ero-sennin –Le respondió la otra mientras realizaba un Kage Bunshin No Jutsu –No puedes moverte del todo bien por la droga que Tsunade-baa-chan te dio ¿Verdad? Dejádmelos a mí

Había dos Naruto en el campo, una fue contra Orochimaru y la otra con su ayudante Kabuto

-Esta chica es una engreída –Dijo Kabuto mientras peleaba con Naruto

Kabuto estaba sorprendido por la destreza y habilidad de Naruto, pero aún así no se retiro _es posible que sea más fuerte que yo, sí es así Orochimaru-sama tendrá problemas_ pensó mientras dirigía su mirada a la cabeza de la serpiente, donde se encontraban Orochimaru y Naruto

-No está mal mocosa –Sonreía Orochimaru mientras esquivaba los ataques de Naruto _este tipo… a pesar de que no puede utilizar jutsus se mueve con una velocidad increíble y es bueno esquivando… es fuerte muy fuerte, me tomara un tiempo_ pensó Naruto –Hay algo que me da curiosidad ¿por qué estas tan obsesionada con meterte en mis planes?

-¡Porqué soy la futura Hokage de Konoha-dattebayo! –El grito de Naruto llego hasta los oídos de Tsunade quien recordó a su hermano y a su amado, sujeto su collar con fuerza

Naruto logró darle un golpe a Kabuto haciendo que chocara contra una roca, él se repuso de inmediato y se lanzó contra Naruto quien esquivaba todos sus ataques _es rápida, pero…_ Kabuto lanzó kunais y mientras Naruto las repelía con un kunai de ella Kabuto aprovecho la oportunidad para darle un ataque justo en el corazón, provocando que el clon desapareciera, sin tomarle más tiempo se lanzó a golpear a Tsunade pero antes de darle Naruto dejó su pelea con Orochimaru y logro rechazar el ataque de Kabuto con su propio cuerpo, recibiendo un golpe en la frente. Jiraiya ya recuperado de los efectos de la droga, subió a la cabeza del Jefe Sapo y comenzó a pelear con Orochimaru

-¡Naruto! –Gritó preocupada Tsunade –Deja las cosas así, no podrás contra ellos, no tires tu vida –Naruto comenzó a acumular chakra en su mano derecha – _Esa técnica es…_ -pensó sorprendida Tsunade

-¡Rassengan! –El ataque le dio de lleno a Kabuto mandándolo contra una roca y paralizándolo –Tu falta de confianza en mi llega a ser insultante –Le hablo de espalda Naruto a Tsunade –No te preocupes, hasta que no me convierta en Hokage no pienso morir

-Naruto… -Tsunade encontró la determinación que necesitaba, se coloco de pie y miro a Naruto –Descansa, déjame esto a mí

Naruto se hizo para atrás respetando la decisión de Tsunade, como Kabuto estaba inhabilitado para pelear Tsunade fue a ayudar a Jiraiya

La pelea entre los sennin fue bastante dura, y Orochimaru al verse en riesgo decidió huir junto con Kabuto no sin antes dedicarle unas palabras a Naruto, palabras que solo ella pudo escuchar _"Sasuke-kun vendrá a mí, no lo dudes"_ , Tsunade estaba bastante herida por lo que durante la pelea se vio obligada a utilizar su técnica prohibida sufriendo ahora el efecto secundario de ella.

Más tarde en un restaurant

-Así que Tsunade-baa-chan será la quinta Hokage de Konoha ¿eh? –Suspiro Naruto

-No te vez feliz por eso –Le dijo Jiraiya

-Es que... comparada con el tercero es… -Tomo una pausa –Violenta, egoísta, despilfarradora, tacaña y estúpida –A cada palabra Tsunade se cabreaba más –Me pregunto si podrá hacer bien el trabajo –Expreso Naruto cruzándose de brazos

-Esto, Tsunade-sama pidamos algo… -Intento calmarla Shizune

-Y ya sabes, es una cincuentona aunque se disfrace como joven –Siguió Naruto – ¿Puede un Hokage mentir así a todos?

-¡Salgamos afuera mocosa! –Exploto Tsunade

-Esta situación es la misma que antes –Suspiro Jiraiya mientras las otras dos salían del local

-Aunque no lo parezca soy la Quinta Hokage de Konoha –Dijo Tsunade –Con esto bastara –Explico mientras levantaba un dedo

-¡No te burles de mi solo porque soy una niña-dattebayo! –Se defendió Naruto –Algún día yo también seré Hokage

Tsunade sonrió y a una velocidad increíble se acerco a Naruto quien sorprendida se paralizo un momento, dándole la oportunidad a Tsunade para abrazarla

-¿Eh? –Naruto se confundió y sorprendió aún más

-Te convertirás en una gran Hokage –Le dijo Tsunade mientras se separaba de ella y le entregaba su collar –Puedes quedártelo

Tsunade volvió a entrar al restaurant junto con Shizune

-¿No es eso genial Naruto? –Le preguntó Jiraiya mientras se acercaba a Naruto –Oye… ¡¿Naruto qué pasa?!

De los ojos de Naruto caían varias lágrimas, ella al darse cuenta de que Jiraiya la miraba preocupado las limpio con una mano –Por un momento… pensé que esa sería la frase que me diría mi madre si estuviera viva -Hablo Naruto más para ella misma que para Jiraiya

Jiraiya sonreía melancólicamente y con delicadeza inusual en él coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de su alumna y la despeino _apuesto a que Kushina y Minato están orgullosos de ti Naruto_ – ¡Muy bien Naruto! –Grito llamando su atención –Ahora es nuestro momento, vamos a practicar tu Oodama Rassengan

Si bien cuando llegaron a Konoha todos se sorprendieron por lo joven que era la Hokage, Naruto se encargo de decirles a sus amigos que en realidad se trataba de una anciana, ganándose varios golpes por parte de Tsunade. Konohamaru al principio no quería a Tsunade como Hokage porque pensaba que olvidarían a su padre, pero luego de una conversación con Naruto y de ver que Tsunade de verdad se preocupaba por los aldeanos termino estando orgulloso de ella. Por otro lado Masaru, ya completamente recuperado gracias a la Hokage, aún no digería del todo bien la idea. Para él, el único Hokage de Konoha era el tercero, pero de todos modos le estaba agradecido por apresurar su curación.

-Una semana después en la torre del Hokage-

-Muy bien, ustedes son el equipo 7 ¿verdad Kakashi? –Pregunto Tsunade

-Sí –Respondió Kakashi y presento a sus alumnos –Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura y –Miró al último integrante –Furugawa Masaru

-Muy bien, hay una importante misión que les encargare –Hablo Tsunade –Es una misión bastante peligrosa por lo que irán con el equipo 11 –Kakashi sonrió

-¿Eh? –Se extraño Sakura

-¿Equipo 11? –Preguntó extrañado Sasuke, según sabía no existía equipo 11

-Así es –Hablo Tsunade mientras la puerta de su oficina se rompía con el peso de un chico que fue pateado con fuerza

-¡Dilo de nuevo-dattebayo! –Amenazó Naruto mientras iba hasta donde el chico, quien le sonrió, y lo agarraba del cuello de su chaqueta

-¡Naruto! –Un adulto entro a la oficina y le propino un golpe delicado en la cabeza a Naruto y al chico –Compórtense frente a la Hokage

-Bien –Hablo Tsunade algo molesta por el destrozo de la puerta –Este es el equipo 11

-Yo soy Yamato, a Naruto por lo que se ya la conocen, él –Apuntó al chico que Naruto había golpeado, era de la misma edad que ellos, piel pálida, pelo negro y corto, rostro serio y vestía completo de negro _se parece un poco a Sasuke_ pensó Sakura por lo serio de su rostro –Se llama Sai –Prosiguió Yamato –Y por último… -Miro para todos lados – ¿eh? ¿Sora donde esta?

-Dijo que no le interesaba presentarse-dattebayo –Explico Naruto –Así que esperaría en la entrada de la aldea

Yamato suspiró _ninguno de estos chicos entiende la palabra respeto_

-Naruto –Llamo Sakura, haciendo que Naruto volteara la mirada hacia ellos por primera vez desde que entro a la oficina

Naruto sonrió –Hola chicos –Miro a Masaru –Me alegra que te sientas mejor –Luego volteo su mirada a Sasuke y le saco la lengua molestándolo

 _Idiota_ pensó entretenido Sasuke

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la aldea, un chico, también de su edad, cabello hasta los hombros y vestimenta suelta, similar a la de un monje, se encontraba esperando. Naruto al verlo sonrió y se lanzó a abrazarlo

-¡Sora! –Lo llamo Naruto mientras lo abrazaba

-¡Quítate Naruto! –Forcejeaba Sora intentando librarse de, según él, la prisión de Naruto

Sasuke veía la escena notablemente molesto por lo que Masaru y Kakashi se acercaron a molestarlo

-Veo que tienes competencia "Sasuke-kun" –Le susurró Kakashi

-Tal parece no hiciste nada productivo durante este tiempo "Sasuke-kun" –Le molesto Masaru –Pensar que demore en sanar y tu no aprovechaste tu oportunidad –Kakashi asentía con la cabeza mientras Masaru ponía una pose dramática

-Nuestro "Sasuke-kun" es muy tímido –Molesto Kakashi

Sasuke con cada palabra de esos dos se molestaba aun más, así que aburrido de sus burlas les lanzo varias kunais, que fueron graciosamente esquivadas por los otros dos. Sakura veía la escena con resignación por lo infantil que eran Masaru y Kakashi. Yamato sonreía ante la familiaridad que su sempai, Kakashi, logro con su equipo, cuando él conoció a Kakashi este era una persona muy seria y fría

-Muy bien –Hablo Yamato –Nuestra misión consta en proteger a una novia que ha sido amenazada de muerte, no es una novia cualquiera –Explico Yamato –Es alguien muy importante, Naruto y Sakura serán sus damas de honor, por lo que en esta misión usaran ropa tradicional y de preferencia no peleen a menos que sea absolutamente necesario –Explico Yamato sorprendiendo a las chicas

-¡Ni de coña! –Exploto Naruto mientras soltaba a un aliviado Sora –No pienso usar kimono-dattebayo ¡Me sentiré como una chica! –Explico ante la mirada atónitas de los demás

-Eres una chica Naruto –Hablo Kakashi

-¡No me refiero a eso! –Gritó Naruto, Yamato sabía que Naruto no iba a ceder a usar kimono por lo terca que era, así que ya preparado para una escena así decidió chantajearla, se acerco a ella y le susurró en su oído para que nadie más escuchara " _Naruto tengo vales para dos años de ramen gratis en el ichiraku ramen"_ Naruto quedó en shock y dudo… se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otro lado mientras se ponía a caminar –Bueno, supongo que por la misión lo haré

Yamato volteo hacia los demás con el pulgar elevado diciendo que todo estaba bien, los demás miraban la escena con una gota en la cabeza

-¿Y? –Pregunto Sasuke –Nosotros que haremos

-Serán los guardaespaldas –Explico Kakashi –El lugar a donde vamos se encuentra en el límite entre Konoha y el sonido, este matrimonio es para asegurar la paz entre las naciones, pero no lo malentiendan los chicos que se casarán se aman –Explico Kakashi –Yo y Yamato seremos los guardias personales de los padres de la chica

El grupo caminaba sin contratiempo hacia el lugar indicado por la Hokage, los únicos que resultaron heridos, o más bien rostizados, fueron Kakashi y Masaru por las constantes burlas hacia Sasuke por la cercanía de Naruto y Sora. Al anochecer llegaron a un enorme castillo y fueron recibidos por los sirvientes de la familia real

-Mucho gusto ninjas de Konoha –Saludo el rey –Ella es mi hija Aura, espero cuiden bien de ella y también de nosotros –Hablo serió

Aura, era una joven de 16 años, tenía el cabello negro y largo, piel pálida, ojos verdes oscuros, vestía con un kimono elegante y hermoso con detalles de flor de sakura. A la vista de todos los ninjas de Konoha, la chica era sin duda hermosa. Saludo con un gesto en la cabeza pero no les dirigió la palabra

-Aura, ellas serán tus madrinas –Explico el rey apuntando a Naruto y Sakura

-Hola soy Uzumaki Naruto –Se presento

-Haruno Sakura –Hizo lo mismo

-Bueno no tenemos tiempo que perder –Hablo la madre de Aura y con un gesto llamo a un grupo de mujeres que trabajaban para ella –Alisten a las chicas por favor –El grupo de mujeres se llevo a Sakura, Aura y Naruto –Vosotros también cambiaros –Dijo apuntando a los hombres

-¿Nosotros? –Pregunto Sora

-Por supuesto, en la boda de mi hija no pueden andar vestidos así –Apunto hacia una puerta –En esa habitación hay kimonos para ustedes

Los chicos se dirigieron sin protestar a la habitación señalada

-¡Sorprendente! –Exclamo Sora al ver el tamaño de la habitación

-¡Podré ver a las chicas en kimono! –Expreso contento Masaru llamando la atención de Sasuke

Estuvieron un largo rato esperando en la sala a las chicas junto con los padres de Aura. La primera en entrar fue Aura, quien estaba vestida con el mismo kimono azul y negro que llevaba cuando los recibió, la única diferencia era que ahora iba maquillada. La segunda en entrar fue Sakura, quien llevaba su cabello corto adornado y llevaba un kimono corto, llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, el kimono que llevaba también tenía flores de sakura las cuales eran de un color rojizo, también tenía una capa de maquillaje en su rostro. Masaru no lo creyó pero estaba sonrojado por la presencia de la Haruno

-Te ves hermosa Sakura –Le hablo Kakashi

Sakura miraba atentamente a Sasuke esperando un cumplido de él, pero luego de un rato se resigno y fue a sentarse al lado de Masaru

-Inesperadamente te queda bien –Le dijo Masaru sin mirarla, ella solo se limito a sonreír

Naruto entro echa furia al salón y se enojo aún más cuando todos la quedaron mirando, hoy fue en definitiva el peor día de su vida, ese grupo de mujeres la secuestro y la acoso (según ella) la bañaron, la peinaron, maquillaron y vistieron sin su aprobación, _¡como si no supiera vestirme sola-dattebayo!_ Naruto llevaba un kimono corto, color naranja adornado con figuras de hojas color azul (así que no perdió su color característico), sus normalmente dos coletas habían desaparecido y su cabello estaba recogido por un adornado tomate que dejaba caer algunos mechones, llevaba una fina capa de maquillaje, ya que no dejo que le pusieran mucho.

-¿Qué? –Le pregunto molesta al grupo

-Mmm… como decirlo –Hablo Masaru –Te queda bastante bien, incluso siento que la imagen que tenía sobre ti cambio, te vez aún más femenina

Naruto enfureció aún más y trono sus dedos, para ella lo dicho por Masaru era todo lo opuesto a un cumplido – ¿A sí? –Pregunto mientras caminaba hacia Masaru –Soy la misma, ¡no me miren así solo por llevar ropa distinta-dattebayo!

Un flash ilumino por un momento el lugar y Naruto volteo enfadada hacia Sai –Acabas de…

Sai se apresuro a guardar la cámara –No lo malinterpretes, la foto no es para mi

-¡Sai! –Naruto se iba a lanzar sobre Sai y quitarle la foto pero Kakashi la sujeto por los hombros

-Naruto, también te ves hermosa –Le dijo sonriendo, logrando calmar un poco a Naruto

-Es verdad estoy impresionado –Hablo Yamato

-Hmph –Naruto algo ruborizada desvió la mirada molesta cruzándose con la mirada de Sasuke, quien de inmediato volteo la mirada hacia otra dirección extrañando a la rubia.

-Muy bien –Hablo el rey –Será mejor que empecemos


	15. Futon, Raiton, Doton, Suiton, Katon

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO *-***

Naruto estaba cabreada, él desgraciado de Sasuke había estado huyendo de ella desde que empezó la misión, no la miraba, no le decía ni una sola palabra. Estaba muy molesta.

Hasta ahora la ceremonia había empezado sin problemas, la novia y el novio se encontraban juntos escuchando las palabras del sacerdote, Sakura y Naruto estaban sentadas una al lado de Aura y otra al lado del novio, ocultando sus armas bajo los kimonos. Por otro lado el rey y la reina se encontraban sentados detrás del sacerdote y al lado de ellos estaban Kakashi y Yamato. Sasuke y Masaru se encontraban al lado derecho de Aura cerca de las ventanas, mientras que Sai y Sora se encontraban al lado izquierdo del novio también cerca de las ventanas. Una bomba de humo interrumpió la ceremonia, Sakura y Naruto montaron guardia al lado de la pareja cubriéndolos del humo, cuando este se disipo un gran grupo de ninjas habían entrados, todos vestidos de negro y/o plomo cubriendo sus rostros con máscaras, Yamato les hizo la señal para que procedieran a pelear y Sai y Sora empezaron la misión.

Sai dibujo dos leones en un pergamino para luego invocarlos y darles vida, los leones procedieron a atacar a los intrusos acabando rápidamente con varios, Sai volvió a dibujar pero esta vez fue un ave, como el lugar de la ceremonia era bastante grande no tendría dificultades, Sora se subió al ave creada por Sai y desde arriba lanzo un ataque de Futon cargado con chakra que acabo con la otra mitad de los ninjas. Sasuke y Masaru se miraron con un objetivo en claro, no perderían contra esos tipos, sin más demora Sasuke activo su sharingan y cuidando de no hacer destrozos formo una especie de espada con su chidori y comenzó a atacar a los enemigos, Masaru coloco las manos en el suelo y realizo un jutsu de suiton atrapando en esferas de agua a varios enemigos, estos no podían respirar así que intentaban moverse para poder liberarse, pero al moverse eran cortados por el chakra que el agua poseía. Naruto y Sakura estaban sorprendidas por el nivel de Masaru, como nunca lo habían visto pelear no sabían que era tan fuerte. Más y más enemigos llegaban pero no podían hacerle frente a los cuatro gennin de Konoha.

-Son sorprendentes –Dijo Sakura

-Sí, pero –Llamo su atención Naruto –Sasuke y Masaru no tienen capacidad de trabajar en equipo, míralos pelean cada cual por su lado logrando solo cansarse más, incluso puedo decir que están pensando que el otro les entorpece –Hizo una pausa –Por otro lado Sai y Sora realizan ataques combinados así no gastan energía y acaban con más enemigos

-Es verdad –Dijo Sakura observando a sus compañeros de equipo, quienes no se coordinaban incluso en más de una ocasión uno estuvo a punto de darle al otro

Cuando los enemigos fueron radicados y la ceremonia llevada a cabo salieron del recinto y se encontraron con cinco ninjas esperándolos. Los cinco ninjas crearon una barrera de largo alcance prohibiendo así que alguien pudiera escapar del círculo que realizaron

-Disculpen la rudeza pero les pediré que no salgan de lo que hare –Les hablo Yamato a los novios y sus padres para luego encerrarlos en un cuadrado de madera –Así estarán protegidos

-¿Quiénes son? –Hablo uno de los ninjas enemigos, vestía entero de rojo, tenía el pelo negro y usaba una venda en los ojos

-Ninjas de Konoha –Respondió Kakashi –Y ustedes son…

-Los hermanos elementos –Respondió otro que vestía entero de azul, tenía el pelo blanco corto y llevaba una venda de la nariz hasta el cuello –Ao –Se presentó

-Ryo –Hablo el de rojo

-Kaze –Hablo uno que vestía entero de celeste tenía también el pelo blando y llevaba vendas en sus brazos

-Rangi –Hablo otro que vestía de amarillo, tenía el pelo negro corto y llevaba una venda en las piernas

-Hak –Hablo otro que vestía entero de café, tenía una venda que le cubría los pies –Y lamentablemente para ustedes se nos ha ordenado asesinar a los nobles, por lo que están en nuestro camino así que morirán

La vestimenta de los cinco era bastante similar, constaba de unos pescadores y una capa.

-Eh ¿siguen vivos? –Susurró Naruto

-¿Los conoces? –Pregunto Kakashi quien la alcanzo a oír, Naruto negó con la cabeza

-Solo se su historia –Explico Naruto en voz alta –Todos son expertos en un elemento especifico pero para llegar a eso tuvieron que sacrificar una parte de su cuerpo, Ao perdió la boca porque sus dientes se convirtieron en colmillos al obsesionarse con los peces, en especial con los tiburones, domina el Suiton. Ryo perdió los ojos por ver la llama sagrada, domina el Katon. Kaze perdió los brazos al querer cambiarlos por alas, domina el Futon. Rangi perdió las piernas al querer ser el más veloz, domina el Raiton. Hak perdió parte de sus pies al ser tragados por la tierra, domina el Doton –Explico Naruto –Todos son expertos en combates y en sus elementos, se dice que perdieron partes de su cuerpo por querer desafiar a los dioses. Aunque habían dicho que los cinco murieron en una guerra entre dos naciones que se llevo a cabo tiempo atrás donde usaron a la aldea de la lluvia como campo de pelea, contaban que fueron asesinados por un chico poseedor del Rinnegan

-¡¿Has dicho Rinnegan?! –Pregunto asombrado Kakashi

-Oh, parece que sabes sobre nosotros mocosa –Hablo Ryo –Pero hay algo de la historia que no sabes, no morimos ese día, nos hicimos más fuertes. Sobrevivimos gracias a una persona y ahora solo estamos cumpliendo sus deseos, así que apártense

-¡Masaru, Sakura! –Llamo Naruto –Ustedes vayan contra Ryo –Ordeno, ambos miraron a Kakashi

-Hagan lo que Naruto dice –Expreso Kakashi

-Kakashi iras por Hak –Siguió Naruto –Sai y Sora con Rangi, Capitán Yamato contra Ao y Sasuke –Le llamo –Iras conmigo contra Kaze

-Ya veo, tiene sentido –Comento Kakashi –Así que quieres aprovechar las debilidades de sus elementos

Naruto sonrió –Pero no se confíen por eso, estos tipos son fuertes –Dijo mientras se quitaba el kimono quedando con su short y con su top negro habitual, Sora quien a petición de Naruto llevaba oculta la chaqueta de ella bajo la manga de su kimono se la entrego –Muy bien ¡Dispérsense! –Ordeno Naruto y todos obedecieron

-Masaru y Sakura vs Ryo-

Ryo no hizo esperar mucho a sus rivales y les lanzo un ataque, muchas bolas de fuego fueron lanzadas, Masaru intento apagarlas con su jutsu de Suiton pero eran demasiadas, momentáneamente se dedicaron a esquivar una por una, Sakura cuando veía que no podía apagar una bola de fuego las cortaba con su kunai, aunque eso pasaba a dañar sus manos al realizar contacto con el fuego, Masaru por otro lado cuando veía la oportunidad realizaba un jutsu que levantaba una ola apagando varias bolas de fuego a la vez. Cuando el fuego ceso Sakura realizo un Genjutsu sobre Ryo sin que este se diera cuenta haciéndolo caer en el jutsu de Masaru, quien creó la misma esfera de agua que contra los otros ninjas y lo encerró.

-Se acabo –Dijo Masaru

El Ryo que estaba dentro desapareció dejando en su lugar un tronco

-¡¿Técnica de reemplazo?! –Exclamo Sakura

Ryo apareció al lado de Sakura y la pateó en dirección con Masaru haciéndolos caer a ambos

-¿Estás bien? –Le pregunto Masaru y Sakura asintió con la cabeza

-No me gustan los Genjutsu –Hablo Ryo –Me recuerda a los Uchiha –Dijo sorprendiendo a Sakura y a Masaru –Esos malditos engreídos –Una gota callo por la cabeza de Masaru y Sakura, bueno no le podían discutir que los Uchiha eran engreídos, al menos no si usaban a Sasuke de ejemplo –Se creen que son los mejores maestros del Katon –Ryo sonrió –Vaya error

Volvió a lanzar un ataque de fuego, esta vez rodeando a Sakura y a Masaru

-Es inútil –Hablo Masaru –No importa que tan fuerte seas utilizando el Katon, yo soy un especialista en el uso del Suiton – _"escucha Masaru, tu eres un chico muy fuerte así que no te preocupes podrás salir adelante, es más puedes venir a mi aldea cuando quieras, allí todos somos como una familia"_ Masaru recordó las palabras que le dio el Tercer Hokage cuando aún no era parte de Konoha y sonrió –Hagas lo que hagas no podrás ganarme ¡Vamos Sakura!

Masaru comenzó a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo a Ryo en combinación con Sakura, Ryo esquivaba los ataques con alguna dificultad

 _A pesar de que no puede ver es rápido esquivando_ –Pensó Sakura

Sakura, gracias a que Masaru distrajo a Ryo lanzándole kunai, logro darle un golpe directo en la cara lanzándolo lejos

Ryo comenzó a reír como loco –Es hora de ponernos serios –Quito la venda que cubría sus ojos, sorprendiendo a los otros dos, no tenía ojos ni siquiera tenía la forma que indicaba de que antes ahí había un par de ojos, no había nada de nada, solo piel –Al parecer están sorprendidos –Continuó Ryo –Será mejor que recuerden esta cara ¡Seré yo quien los envié directo a sus tumbas!

La velocidad de ataque de Ryo subió al igual que la fuerza de su Katon, Masaru no podía repeler todo el fuego, en el lugar que se encontraban corría demasiado viento y eso no le ayudaba para nada

 **Nota autor:** Hola a todos, lamento no subir capítulo ayer, es que no tenía internet llego recién. Así que aquí está el capítulo de hoy y me aseguré de subir también el de ayer. Muchas gracias por su apoyo espero les siga gustando la historia

PD: para los que no recuerdan: Katon= Fuego, Suiton= Agua, Futon= Viento, Raiton= Rayo, Doton= Tierra. Y las debilidades correspondientes van así: FuegoVientoRayoTierraAguaFuego…

PD.2: Sora es el personaje que aparece en el relleno de Naruto Shippuden (desde el cap. 56 hasta el 71 creo), quien en el anime posee chakra de Kurama, aquí no sucede eso Sora no posee chakra de Kurama, bueno en un momento la tuvo pero ahora no, eso lo iré explicando más adelante. Sai (todos lo conocemos) también es de Naruto Shippuden el nuevo integrante del equipo 7, algunos lo conocen como: "La copia barata de Sasuke" ewe ok no, al igual que en el anime Sai sigue siendo el espía de Danzou, y a pesar de ser pequeño es muy fuerte.

PD.3: Las peleas las iré relatando una por una para que vean las habilidades de los personajes, pero tengan en cuenta de que todo va paralelamente, es decir, ocurren al mismo tiempo.

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias por el cumplido me alegra que te guste la forma en la que está avanzando la historia, espero pueda seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas :D (El encuentro entre Gaara y Naruto se acerca)

 **Moon-9215:** En serio te entiendo con lo de Sakura ewe honestamente su personaje en la historia original no me agrada, pero bueno… que se le puede hacer es amiga de Naruto y esta con Sasuke u.u (aún no lo supero) sería bueno que hubiera desarrollado sus propios jutsu. Aquí la continuación, disculpa por no actualizar ayer

 **J. :** Me gusto tu idea del nombre, aunque pensé en cambiarle el idioma a la palabra omega, lo usare ;) Aquí está la continuación de hoy y ya subí la que correspondía a ayer, espero te guste

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por comentar siempre :D me hace feliz, espero te siga gustando lo que viene 


	16. Siguiente capitulo Doton vs Raiton

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO *-***

 _Esto pinta mal, este tipo es bueno peleando y su nivel de chakra aumento mucho luego de quitarle la venda_ Pensó Masaru

-Masaru, tengo una idea –Le susurró Sakura mientras tomaban un respiro, al parecer si no se movían Ryo no podía sentirlos –Esta semana he estado practicando con Tsunade-sama, aún no soy del todo buena, pero puede funcionar –Lo miro –Combinemos tu Suiton y cuando baje la guardia yo lo golpeare

-Fuerza bruta ¿eh? –Dedujo Masaru –De acuerdo, pero será difícil agarrarlo con la guardia baja

-¡No se escondan mocosos! –Gritaba Ryo – ¡Es muy tarde para arrepentirse están muertos! –Realizo un sello de manos – ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! –Al lado de Ryo apareció un águila que se poso en su hombro, Ryo realizó un sello de manos y el águila comenzó a fundirse contra su cuerpo, cuando desapareció por completo en el rostro de Ryo aparecieron los que antes eran los ojos del águila –Ya no se pueden esconder –Dijo mirando a los gennin, a Sakura le recorrió un escalofrío

Ryo corrió hacia ellos golpeándolos cuerpo a cuerpo, Sakura y Masaru esquivaban como podían, cuando Ryo vio la oportunidad les lanzó una bola de fuego, Masaru logro repeler el ataque usando Suiton, pero como la distancia desde donde los ataco Ryo era muy corta por lo que no pudo evitar salir herido

-¡Masaru! –Grito Sakura preocupada

-¡No te quedes quieta Sakura, ataca! –Le grito el otro

Sakura obedeció y corrió hacia Ryo para darle un golpe, este no lo esquivo recibiéndolo de lleno y a pesar de que Sakura emplea chakra para golpear, lo que hace el ataque más fuerte y potente, Ryo no se movió ni un centímetro es más volteo la mirada hacia ella, Sakura se alejo agarrando el puño de su mano el cual sangraba, la había quemado, el contacto con Ryo la había quemado. Junto chakra y utilizo lo que aprendió en el hospital para calmar el ardor, no estaba a niveles avanzados, aún no sabía cómo curar heridas, pero podía perfectamente aliviar el dolor. El cuerpo de Ryo empezó a desprender vapor y su tono de piel cambio a rojizo entre anaranjado, sus manos se veían como si fueran llamas. Volvió a atacar, esta vez a Masaru, lanzándole llamas de diferentes tamaños, Masaru respondía defendiéndose con ataques de agua, pero a diferencia de Ryo (que parecía tener un nivel de chakra infinito), comenzaba a agotarse, era poco el chakra que le quedaba, por lo que desistió de apagar las llamas y empezó a lanzarle kunai y shuriken a Ryo, las cuales se fundían cuando tocaban su cuerpo.

 _Es inútil la temperatura de su cuerpo es demasiado alta_ pensó Masaru mientras esquivaba los golpes

-Flash Back de Masaru-

-Escucha Masaru –Le hablo el Tercer Hokage –tu elemento es bastante inusual en días como estos, está casi extinto, así que te enseñare a utilizar el Suiton para que mantengas tu elemento en secreto, se convertirá en tu arma secreta –Explico

-¿Suiton? –Pregunto un Masaru de 7 años de edad, con brillo en los ojos -¿Y seré muy fuerte Sarutobi-sensei?

-Sí, lo serás –Dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza

…

-¡Sarutobi-sensei ya manejo bien el Suiton! –Grito Masaru mientras corría hacia el Hokage

-Muy bien, escucha abra ocasiones en las que tú solo no podrás con el enemigo

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero si yo soy muy fuerte, puedo contra cualquier enemigo!

El Hokage sonrió –Eres fuerte es verdad, pero siempre abra alguien más fuerte que uno, escucha Masaru cuando entres a la academia de Konoha y vayas a convertirte en ninja trabajaras en equipo –Tomo una pausa –Tendrás que confiar en tus compañeros y ayudarlos, así como ellos lo harán contigo. Formaras muchos vínculos –Le sonrió –Así que cuando veas que la situación se complica realiza jutsu combinado

-¿combinado?

-Sí, juntaras tu jutsu con el de tu compañero creando uno aún más fuerte –Los ojos de Masaru volvieron a brillar –Sin embargo para lograr eso debes tener afinidad con la otra persona, afinidad en combate, y deberán practicar mucho, porque es algo bastante complicado de realizar

-Es imposible, nadie puede tener afinidad con alguien como yo –Respondió Masaru con la mirada ensombrecida

El Hokage se agacho a su altura y le sonrió –No es alguien como tú, Masaru… eres tú, estoy seguro de que tus amigos podrán realizar una combinación contigo ya veras

-Fin Flash Back-

Masaru no vio venir el combo de Ryo en su estomago, por lo que no pudo esquivar y fue lanzado lejos hasta una roca, la temperatura elevada de Ryo provoco que su ropa se rompiera en el lugar del impacto, y en su estomago tenía una quemadura que sangraba y le ardía

-¡Masaru! –Sakura se acerco corriendo hasta Masaru e intento realizarle primeros auxilios

-Escucha Sakura –Hablo con dificultad –Es una locura y quizás no funcione, pero tengo un plan –Sakura lo miro –Yo lo distraigo tú lo golpeas, lo debes golpear con todo el chakra que te queda y no solo eso te traspasare mi ataque de Suiton a tu puño, eso debería tener más efecto –Sakura asintió

Ambos, Masaru y Sakura fueron a atacar a Ryo, quien esquivaba los ataques con un poco de dificultad

 _Parece que se está quedando sin energías_ Sonrió Masaru

 _Se está volviendo lento, debe ser por el calor de su cuerpo quizás está sufriendo algún desgaste_ dedujo Sakura

-¡Ahora Sakura!

Masaru realizo un Suiton y una esfera parecida a las que les lanzó a los ninjas de antes envolvió la mano de Sakura. Sakura corrió aumentando y alternando su velocidad con chakra logrando darle un golpe certero a Ryo en el rostro, el jutsu de Masaru que esperaba en la mano de Sakura pareció fortalecerse al golpe y logro encerrar por completo a Ryo, manteniéndolo en una prisión de agua. El impacto provoco que Sakura se fuera de golpe hacia atrás, pero antes de que le pasara algo grave Masaru la sujeto.

Masaru sonrió _parece que el viejo tenía razón, si hubiera sido cualquier persona el jutsu de Suiton debería haberse disuelto al mínimo contacto con Ryo_ suspiró aliviado –Esta vez, de verdad acabo Ryo

El nombrado comenzó a reír, provocándose diversas heridas al moverse en la prisión de agua. Realizo un sello de manos –Tienes razón, acabo –La temperatura de su cuerpo aumento aún más provocando que el agua empezara a hervir

 _Imposible_ pensó Sakura _si sigue así…_ \- ¡Masaru! ¡Aléjate todo lo que puedas de él! –Dijo mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección opuesta a Ryo, Masaru obedeció y también comenzó a correr

El cuerpo de Ryo parecía estar en ebullición y antes de que Masaru y Sakura pudieran alejarse a un lugar seguro, exploto.

-Kakashi vs Hak-

Ambos estaban parados frente a frente sin realizar ningún movimiento, como evaluándose el uno al otro.

 _Si lo que dijo Naruto es cierto, no puedo descuidarme aún si tengo ventaja, espero que los chicos no tengan problemas_ pensó Kakashi mientras subía su banda dejando a la vista su sharingan

-Oh ¿eres un Uchiha? –Preguntó Hak –A Ryo le hubiese fascinado pelear contigo –Dijo haciendo un gesto despreocupado con los hombros

-No –Contesto Kakashi –No soy un Uchiha

-¿Es así? –Hak se acerco a una velocidad increíble a Kakashi y lo golpeo mandándolo lejos –Entonces tengo curiosidad ¿Cómo conseguiste ese ojo? ¿Mataste a un Uchiha?

La pregunta cabreo a Kakashi y se lanzó al ataque peleando solo con Taijutsu, dándole en más de una ocasión a su rival, Hak no podía defenderse de los ataques de Kakashi porque eran demasiado rápidos para él, así que usando su Doton destruyo el suelo sobre el que estaban levantando distintas bases de tierra, llevando la pelea al aire, saltaban de base en base peleando y repeliendo el ataque del enemigo al mismo tiempo. Hak usando sus habilidades de Doton le lanzaba distintas rocas a Kakashi, rocas que eran destruidas por otras rocas lanzadas por Kakashi, quien se limitaba a copiar las técnicas de su rival con su sharingan

-¿Eres usuario de Doton? –Pregunto algo impresionado Hak por poder realizar todas sus técnicas

Kakashi no le respondió y empezó a atacar otra vez con Taijutsu, olvidándose de copiar las técnicas de su rival, Kakashi golpeaba a Hak por todos lados y a pesar de eso el otro no parecía inmutarse es más se podría decir que recibía los golpes con gusto.

La pelea siguió por bastante rato, Kakashi golpeaba con kunai a Hak pero justo antes del impacto, Hak realizaba un jutsu transformando su cuerpo en roca, provocando que el kunai no le hiciera efecto. Kakashi se movía de base en base, trataba de atacar de distintos ángulos, buscaba y analizaba la posible debilidad de su rival. Por otro lado Hak no se movía de su posición, de cuando en cuando le lanzaba ataques de Doton a Kakashi pero como este se defendía con facilidad de ellos opto por quedarse inmóvil aguantando los ataques esperando a que el otro se cansara. Después de todo esa era su estrategia, al poder cambiar su cuerpo en roca tenía una resistencia inigualable por lo que simplemente resistía los ataques de su contrincante esperando pacientemente a que a su enemigo se le acabara la cantidad de chakra y se cansara comenzando ahí su contraataque, lo único que podía quebrar su armadura de rocas eran los ataques de Raiton, pero por lo que parecía su rival en esta ocasión no tenía esa habilidad _pensar que creí que podía entretenerme un poco_ pensó Hak

-Me empiezo a aburrir ¿tú no? –Le pregunto Hak

Hak comenzó a acumular chakra a su alrededor haciendo a la tierra, y por ende las bases en las que estaban apoyados, inestables. Convirtió su mano en una lanza de piedra y se lanzó a atacar a Kakashi.

Kakashi tomo una distancia prudente y comenzó a acumular chakra en su mano derecha, sorprendiendo así a Hak, quien ya no podía detener su ataque

-¡Raikiri! –Grito Kakashi el nombre de su jutsu mientras se disponía a atacar a Hak

-¡Yarichi! –Grito también Hak sin retroceder, a pesar de saber que estaba en clara desventaja

La velocidad de sus ataques y la potencia fue tal que mando a volar las cosas que se encontraban a su alrededor, al final el resultado fue el siguiente:

Kakashi atravesaba a su rival con su Raikiri justo en el pecho y Hak atravesaba a Kakashi con su Yarichi también justo en el pecho

 **Nota autor:** Hola, disculpen la demora, surgió un problemita donde mi hermano así que estuve ocupada gran parte del día, el capítulo me quedo más o menos corto porque llegue tarde a casa y tuve poco tiempo para escribir, pero lo compensare mañana :D Espero les guste la actualización, gracias por los favoritos, seguidores, comentarios y apoyo hacen a esta chica muy feliz

 **Zafir09:** Muchas gracias por comentar, que bueno que te haya gustado mi propuesta, espero te guste la actualización, el equipo 11 es hermoso *-*

 **J. :** De verdad me alegra, por supuesto te deseare feliz cumpleaños (si quieres un regalo especial sobre la historia es tu momento) Investigue y como tú dices Omega significa fin, así que es una excelente idea. Espero te guste el capítulo :D

 **Uchiha Hyuga Hinata: ¡** Aquí la continuación!ewe volví a cortar el capítulo en un momento crucial xD Muchas gracias por tu apoyo de veras *-*

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias por preocuparte de verdad, el equipo 11 es la nueva ley xD serán los rivales en popularidad del equipo 7 Kakashi y Masaru son unos locos y Sasuke alguien con poca paciencia, el resultado era obvio xD ¡Espero te siga gustando la serie! (que por cierto, se acerca más o menos al clímax)

 **Moon-9215:** Ten por seguro que el final de todo esto es SasuNaru *-* no lo dudes, lo segundo ewe aunque comprendo el sentimiento no puedo hacerlo u.u en este fic Sakura es crucial así que debo agradecerle de algún modo :D


	17. Konoha Win!

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO *-***

Escondido bajo tierra, el verdadero Hak salió con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro, se acerco a donde se encontraba su clon y Kakashi y se burló

-Es una lástima, pensé que podrías entretenerme un poco más –Comenzó a reír Hak mientras su clon desaparecía y Kakashi caía de rodillas al suelo, Hak lo pateo lanzándolo lejos y haciéndolo escupir sangre –Esto acabo

Detrás de Hak empezó a escucharse un molesto chirrido y al tiempo que se daba vuelta para comprobar que era fue atravesado con un ataque

-Es una lástima –Hablo un ileso Kakashi –Pero vi a través de todos tus movimientos –El Raikiri atravesó, esta vez, al sujeto correcto y acabo con él.

Lo que Hak había atacado había sido en realidad nada, antes de poder realizar su estrategia y esconderse Kakashi había puesto un Genjutsu sobre él haciéndole creer que estaban peleando, cuando en realidad Hak solo lanzaba ataques hacia la nada, mientras Kakashi esperaba pacientemente a que el verdadero saliera del escondite.

-A tomado más tiempo del que creí, pero el resultado era obvio –Dijo mientras volvía a esconder su sharingan –Será mejor que vaya a ver cómo están los demás

Cuando iba a emprender dirección de regreso una fuerte explosión se escucho un poco más al norte de su posición, así que temiendo lo peor fue en dirección a ella.

-Sai y Sora vs Rangi-

Sai y Sora tenían solo un problema, Rangi era demasiado veloz. A pesar de ambos ser expertos en combate y ser un dúo entrenado, no conseguían darle a su rival y comenzaban a cansarse. Además Rangi conseguía en varias ocasiones golpear a ambos y los ataques de este eran bastante fuertes.

-Rayos, este es el trabajo de Naruto –Se quejó Sora, a pesar de que empezaron como equipo hace una semana tanto Sai como Sora eran consientes de lo veloz que podía ser Naruto

-Tienes razón –Hablaba Sai mientras esquivaba un ataque de Rangi –Naruto es rápida y es usuaria del viento, esta pelea la podría haber ganado sola

-¡¿Ah?! –Se molesto Sora – ¡¿Insinúas que Naruto es mejor que yo?! – _Tú fuiste el que insinuó eso_ pensó Sai con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro –Sai ¡Vamos a destrozarlo!

La velocidad de Sora aumento, pero aún así no conseguían darle a Rangi, Sai se sentó un momento en el suelo y comenzó a dibujar –Distráelo –Le ordeno a Sora

Sora obedeció y comenzó a atacar con grandes ráfagas a Rangi, el cual estaba rodeado de rayos para aumentar su velocidad, seguía sin conseguir darle por lo que aumento la longitud del ataque, llegando a estar cerca de rozar a Rangi en más de una ocasión. Sai realizo su jutsu e invoco a muchas serpientes que había dibujado llegando a cubrir todo el suelo y logrando así, bajar la velocidad de Rangi ya que las serpientes si bien eran destruidas con facilidad agarraban los pies de Rangi evitando así que pudiera esquivar los ataques que Sora les mandaba, mientras las serpientes pequeñas realizaban su labor de detener al enemigo Sai concentro todo el chakra que le quedaba para invocar dos serpientes más grandes que había dibujado, estas sujetaron las piernas de Rangi y a pesar de su armadura de rayos las serpientes más grandes no fueron destruidas al contrario parecían alimentarse del chakra que Rangi liberaba

-¡Eres mío! –Grito Sora mientras le lanzaba el ataque decisivo a Rangi utilizando toda su chakra, siendo ese el ataque más fuerte que tenía

Tanto Sora como Sai tenían heridas por los ataques de Rangi pero nada serio, ambas se dejaron caer al suelo exhaustos soltando un suspiro

-¿Cómo crees que le va a los demás? –Pregunto entrecortado Sora

-No debería haber problemas, los grupos de peleas fueron escogidos por Naruto –Hablo calmadamente Sai viendo al cielo

Un flash los cegó por un momento y después se escucho una explosión no tan lejos de su posición, alarmando a los dos

Sora hizo el intento de pararse –Imposible –Dijo –Use demasiado chakra no puedo moverme

-Tendremos que esperar aquí –Hablo Sai indiferente, a decir verdad tenía curiosidad por saber quién era capaz de crear semejante explosión pero su cuerpo no cooperaba con la idea de moverse

-Yamato vs Ao-

El combate del capitán Yamato y Ao fue en definitiva el más corto, Ao era luchador directo, es decir, no se escondía ni usaba trucos facilitándole la labor a Yamato quien al igual que Kakashi era un ambu experimentado. Aún así a Yamato le costó su buena reserva de chakra acabar con su rival, no solo porque tenía que mantener su flujo estable (para que la "prisión" de madera en la que estaban los reyes y sus respectivos hijos no se destruyera) sino que Ao era demasiado escurridizo y utilizaba clones de agua cada vez que lo necesitaba, lo que significo la rápida victoria de Yamato fue el entorno en el que peleaban, solo había tierra y rocas, entorno que facilitaba mucho las cosas para Yamato.

El capitán Yamato se encontraba caminando hacia los reyes cuando una explosión lo lanzó y lo hizo chocar contra una pared.

 _Qué demonios…_ pensó quejándose por el dolor, no solo fue un fuerte impacto sino que además, la explosión estaba cargada de chakra lo que hacía el golpe mucho más fuerte, con algo de dificultad logro pararse y emprendió camino otra vez hacia los reyes, estaba seguro que la explosión había llegado hasta ellos, tenía que asegurar que estuvieran bien

-Naruto y Sasuke vs Kaze-

Una vez separados de los demás los tres llegaron a un lago y fue ahí donde estaban parados esperando iniciar la pelea (sí, Sasuke ya había entrenado para poder caminar en agua) El primero en iniciar el ataque fue Kaze quien le lanzo distintas kunai a Sasuke y mientras esté las esquivabas Kaze aprovecho para atacar a la, según él, indefensa kunoichi, Naruto esquivo los golpes que Kaze buscaba concretar, en un punto Sasuke agarro de la chaqueta a Naruto elevándola y golpeando él con una patada a Kaze, Naruto aprovechando la gravedad se dio una vuelta en el aire para poder darle impulso y fuerza a una patada que llevo bajo agua a Kaze.

Kaze sin subir aún a la superficie ya recuperado del golpe, usando su Futon provoco un remolino en el agua y cargándolo con su chakra, así si Naruto o Sasuke perdían inestabilidad y tocaban o caían al agua serían cortados, el remolino provocaba algunas olas y el agua salpicaba provocándole cortes a Sasuke y Naruto, en el centro del remolino no había agua, y al principio de este, se encontraba Kaze concentrando su jutsu de Futon, Naruto salto y comenzó a realizar sellos

-¡Sasuke! –Le llamo, el nombrado al reconocer los sellos que Naruto realizaba entendió lo que quería hacer y prosiguió a hacer lo mismo

-¡Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu! –Gritaron ambos

Sus jutsu se fusionaron aumentando la magnitud y la fuerza del chakra, lanzaron el ataque justo al centro del remolino donde no había agua, provocando que el ataque de Futon que Kaze realizaba se fuera en su contra creando un remolino de fuego aún estando bajo el agua. Kaze logro detener su Futon y escapar a la superficie justo cuando el ataque de Sasuke y Naruto estuvo a punto de darle, sin embargo no pudo esquivarlo de todo y recibió quemaduras en uno de sus brazos, el tornado se disipo, pero las llamas no cesaron y se encontraban esparcidas por todo el agua

-¡Tienen una enorme cantidad de chakra mocosos! –Los elogio Kaze –A pesar de estar en el agua sus llamas no se apagan

Sasuke corrió hacia Kaze con su sharingan activado lanzándole kunai y shuriken, Kaze las devolvía con su Futon y estaba tan concentrado en devolver las armas que Sasuke lanzaba que no se dio cuenta que era una finta, por detrás de él apareció Naruto quien lo golpeo lanzándolo hacia Sasuke quien lo ataco con su chidori.

Con dificultad Kaze se paro en el agua, el ataque de Sasuke si bien no fue muy potente (porque Naruto se apresuro mucho y Sasuke no pudo acumular tanta chakra en su mano) fue certero, en su hombro izquierdo se encontraba la herida hecha por el chidori. Kaze ataco molesto con ráfagas de viento a Sasuke y a pesar de que este se cubrió del ataque se gano varios cortes en sus brazos, Kaze volvió a lanzarle un Futon esta vez más fuerte que el anterior, pero antes de llegar donde Sasuke, Naruto se puso frente a él y lo disipo liberando chakra

-¡¿Pero qué…?! –Kaze estaba impresionado, era uno de sus ataques más fuerte y la mocosa frente a él lo había disuelto como si nada

Sasuke miraba la espalda de Naruto impresionado, en el momento en que ella libero su chakra sintió una presión enorme en el ambiente

Kaze aún más molesto que antes comenzó a lanzar Futon en todas las direcciones, provocando marejadas en el lago. Una ola provoco que Naruto cayera al agua perdiendo la estabilidad de su chakra

-¡Eres mía! –Grito Kaze mientras realizaba un sello, sobre la superficie del agua coloco su chakra en Futon, provocando que Naruto no pudiera salir a la superficie a tomar aire

-¡Naruto! –Sasuke al descubrir lo que Kaze había realizado intento romper la capa de viento pero era inútil, así que opto por la segunda opción, deshacerse de quien realizo el jutsu

Corrió hacia Kaze, primero le lanzó kunai luego le lanzo bolas de fuego, pero las bolas de fuego por si solas no podían alcanzar a Kaze, ya que este aprovechando que tenía su chakra esparcido por todo el agua levantaba olas apagando las bolas de fuego, Sasuke opto por utilizar Taijutsu así que aumento su velocidad y pateo a Kaze desde todos los ángulos, salto y dando una vuelta en el aire (copiando lo que Naruto había hecho hace poco) pateo a Kaze mandándolo bajo el agua, pero aún así la capa de viento no se deshacía, ahora tanto Kaze como Naruto se encontraban bajo el agua.

Kaze volvió a realizar Futon bajo el agua, esta vez en dirección hacia Naruto, mandándole remolinos. A los ojos de Sasuke, quien se encontraba en la superficie, el ataque había dado de lleno a Naruto. Pero en realidad el ataque de Kaze ni siquiera había tocado a Naruto, ella con la ayuda de un clon logro acumular chakra suficiente en su mano y realizo el Oodama Rassengan en dirección al remolino que Kaze le había lanzado provocando una explosión que no solo destruyo la capa de viento que cubría el agua si no que también hizo desaparecer todo el agua de la laguna, la explosión lanzo lejos a Kaze y a Sasuke, quien no había visto venir una explosión de tal magnitud, pero a diferencia de Kaze, Sasuke logro aterrizar bien sobre el suelo al lado de Naruto. Kaze volvió a colocarse de pie y lanzo otro ataque de Futon esta vez, levantando la tierra del suelo, lanzando así a parte de viento cortante rocas. Naruto no estaba en condiciones de esquivar el ataque y Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso, por lo que la tomo en brazos y luego salto para poder esquivar, Naruto en sus brazos respiraba entrecortado, aún no se acostumbraba del todo a realizar el Oodama Rassengan, a pesar de que tenía mucha chakra, aún no lo dominaba del todo y por otro lado haber estado aguantando la respiración tampoco le ayudo. Cuando tocaron suelo Sasuke la bajo y se puso frente a ella

-Descansa –Le dijo antes de comenzar a pelear con Kaze con puro Taijutsu

 _-El mocoso es bueno –_ Le hablo Kurama a Naruto – _Pero aún es muy débil, está al lado tuyo y aún no puede verme_ –Kurama se rió – _Es difícil creer que es hermano de Itachi_

 _-No te burles Kurama_ –Le reprendió Naruto – _Recuerda que este "mocoso" como tú le dices está recién empezando_

 _-Lo que tú digas Naruto_ –Sonrió él otro – _¿No le vas a ayudar?_

Naruto sonrió, ya había recuperado el aliento, pero aun se encontraba agotada por utilizar el Oodama Rassengan

Kaze lanzo un ataque en dirección a Naruto y esta con algo de dificultad lo esquivo, Sasuke le dio una patada a Kaze que lo hizo estrellarse contra una roca. Sasuke también comenzó a respirar con dificultad, se estaba cansando. Naruto vio que tanto ella como Sasuke estaban agotados por lo que decidió terminar con todo, se coloco al lado de Sasuke y sin decirle una palabra él ya sabía qué hacer

-¡Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!

-¡Futon! –Naruto utilizo la misma técnica que utilizaba para crear el rassengan junto chakra en su mano, pero a diferencia de cuando creaba dicha técnica, el Futon que acumulo en su mano lo lanzó hacia el jutsu de Sasuke para darle más poder y potencia.

Ambos ataques se fusionaron sin problemas, dándole de lleno a Kaze, el cual ya no pudo continuar el combate. Se dieron un minuto para recuperar el aire y emprendieron camino

-¿Cómo pudiste utilizar Futon? –Pregunto Sasuke

Naruto sin mirarle le respondió –El Futon es mi elemento principal

Sasuke se sorprendió, para poder utilizar el Goukakyuu no Jutsu necesitabas una gran cantidad de chakra y un gran control sobre el Katon, por lo que era un ataque que alguien que no tenía el Katon como elemento principal no podía realizar

-Entonces ¿cómo aprendiste a utilizar el Katon?

-Es el elemento principal de mi primer sensei –Respondió Naruto

Sasuke iba a preguntar de quien se trataba pero el sonido de una explosión lo interrumpió

-Será mejor que nos apuremos a llegar con Aura –Sugirió Naruto y ambos apresuraron el paso

 **NOTA AUTOR:** Hola a todos, espero estén bien y les guste mi humilde actualización :D

PD: pueden creer que este capítulo lo tuve que hacer dos veces xD la primera vez que lo hice en vez de pone Guardar puse No Guardar y fue como **O.O** xD

 **J. :** Hola muchas gracias por comentar :D tu regalo de cumpleaños ya está siendo elaborado :D espero te guste cuando lo leas. He aquí la batalla de la mejor combinación que existe (ya sea en mi historia o en la original) Naruto y Sasuke :D

 **Zafir09:** Kakashi es todo un tramposo xD nos hace creer que está perdiendo cuando aún ni siquiera ha empezado. Aquí la actualización espero te guste :D

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias como siempre, me encantan tus comentarios, aquí está la continuación y la tan esperada batalla de Sasuke y Naruto :D espero te guste. 


	18. El camino trazado

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO *-***

A pesar de que no pudieron escapar de la explosión causada por Ryo, Masaru tuvo el tiempo necesario para crear un jutsu y lograr crear una pared de hielo que los cubrió a él y a Sakura, salvándolos de salir en un peor estado. Cuando Kakashi llego al lugar le sorprendió lo que vio, todo lo que rodeaba un epicentro se encontraba reducido a cenizas, siguió caminando intentando ver a sus estudiantes, los logro ver un poco más adelante. Masaru cargaba a una inconsciente Sakura, quien con la explosión hizo rebotar su cabeza en el suelo dándose un buen golpe, pero fuera de eso y de las heridas causadas por la pelea no tenía la gran cosa. Kakashi al verlos suspiro aliviado, nada malo le había ocurrido a sus estudiantes.

Cuando Naruto y Sasuke llegaron a donde se encontraba Aura esta estaba toda manchada con azufre al igual que su familia, pero más allá de eso nada. Cuando Naruto se cruzó con la mirada del capitán Yamato se extraño de su condición ella había pensado que él saldría completamente ileso, pero tenía unos raspones y una gota de sangre caía de su cabeza.

El capitán Yamato notando la mirada de su alumna se justifico –La explosión me tomo por sorpresa –Explico – ¿A ustedes que tal les fue?

-Sin dificultades –Respondió Sasuke mientras ayudaba a la madre de Aura a pararse

Al rato después llegaron Kakashi, Masaru y Sakura, quien ya se había despertado y caminaba al lado de sus compañeros de equipo. Naruto cerró los ojos esperando sentir la presencia de Sora cerca, pero se extraño cuando la sintió inmóvil

-¡Iré a buscar a Sora y Sai! –Le informo a Yamato antes de desaparecer

-Esos tres se llevan bien, hacen un buen equipo ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –Le pregunto Kakashi a Yamato –Por lo que sabía Sora no se acercaba a nadie y Sai no trabajaba en equipo

-Fue Naruto –Explico Yamato –A decir verdad yo tampoco sé que hizo, pero desde que Sora la vio cambio por completo su actitud, por otro lado Sai empezó a confiar en ellos dos después de recibir varios golpes por parte de Naruto –Al decir lo último se rio –Pienso que juntos son invencibles, ni siquiera tu equipo tendría oportunidad, sin ofender –Agrego rápidamente

-No te preocupes –Le dijo Kakashi

-Entonces, ¿qué clase de relación tienen ellos? –La pregunta dejo helados a tres personas, usualmente ese tipo de cosas las preguntaba Sakura, pero que esa frase saliera de Sasuke sorprendió a todo su equipo

-Mmm… supongo que son amigos –Dijo Yamato no entendiendo del todo la pregunta

-Nuestro "Sasuke-kun" está creciendo –Le dijo Masaru a Kakashi, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del Uchiha

Al rato después llegaron Sai, Sora y Naruto riéndose de alguna tontería que habrán hecho.

-Muy bien chicos la misión concluyo con éxito –Informo Kakashi –Mañana partimos de vuelta a Konoha

Naruto aún no se encontraba conforme con el resultado de la misión – ¿Puedo quedarme un tiempo más? –Todos la miraron intrigados

-Ahora que estamos, yo también tenía ganas de quedarme –Hablo Sora y Sai asintió dando a conocer que él también quería quedarse

-¿Por qué quieren quedarse? –Pregunto Sakura – ¿No sería mejor volver a la aldea y descansar?

-Tengo curiosidad –Hablaron los tres al mismo tiempo

-¿De qué? –Pregunto Kakashi

-Quiero saber quién estaba detrás de todo esto –Explico Naruto

Kakashi suspiró –Me gustaría complacerlos, pero ya informe a Tsunade-sama y ella pidió que volviéramos de inmediato

Los tres integrantes del equipo suspiraron con fastidio para luego irse cada uno por su lado, Sora fue al patio del castillo, Sai fue a la habitación en la que se quedaría y Naruto fue a pasear por los alrededores.

-A decir verdad a mí también me intriga –Hablo el capitán Yamato

-Supongo que podemos dar una vuelta para investigar –Dijo Kakashi mientras salía del lugar con Yamato –Ustedes quédense en el castillo cerca de la familia –Les ordeno a los tres integrantes de su equipo

Sakura cruzó los brazos molesta y una vez los jonnin desaparecieron del campo de visión hablo –No es justo, nosotros seguimos trabajando y los demás están descansando

Al día siguiente habían quedado de acuerdo para juntarse al medio día y emprender camino a Konoha

-¿Y Naruto? –Pregunto Sora quien recién llegaba al grupo

-Pensé que estaba con ustedes –Hablo Yamato

-Anoche no volvió al castillo –Informo Sai

-¡Debiste informarlo antes! –Le reprendió Sora quitándose sus maletas –Iré a buscarla –Informo antes de salir saltando

-Esos dos se parecen mucho –Hablo Kakashi recordando como Naruto también reacciono igual cuando se dio cuenta de que Sora y Sai no estaban con ellos – ¿Crees que tenga problemas para encontrarla?

-Naruto y Sora tienen un vinculo muy grande –Hablo Sai –Ambos saben siempre donde está el otro, pueden sentirse –Yamato asintió ante las palabras de su pupilo

Kakashi sonrió con lo dicho ya que sentía como uno de sus alumnos era rodeado por un aura asesina, Sakura se sonrojo imaginando y gritando escenas amorosas entre los dos nombrados anteriormente, Masaru miro disimuladamente a Sasuke y sonrió con arrogancia, Sasuke estaba apretando su puño y mordiendo su labio.

Paso media hora y recién Naruto y Sora se juntaron con los demás, Naruto rio en disculpa por su atraso

-Perdí la noción del tiempo –Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía

Emprendieron camino a Konoha y algo llamo la atención de Yamato y Kakashi, Naruto estaba actuando diferente, estaba más pensativa.

-Flash Back-

Naruto caminaba algo molesta por no poder quedarse a resolver el misterio de quien salvo a los hermanos elementos, cuando el sonido de un cuervo la distrajo, siguió el sonido acercándose cada vez más a él y al mismo tiempo integrándose más y más a un bosque, cuando por fin logro divisar al cuervo, que estaba sobre una roca mirándola fijo, esperándola, sonrió, no era un cuervo cualquiera, era uno que poseía el sharingan, es decir, el cuervo pertenecía a Itachi. Atrapada en el Genjutsu que el cuervo tenía preparado se dejo caer inconsciente al suelo.

Itachi apareció frente a ella y Naruto tuvo el impulso de correr a abrazarlo, pero al recordar que era solo un genjutsu prefirió no hacerlo, se extraño de la vestimenta que traía ahora Itachi, traía una capa bastante grande que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, era negra y tenía nubes rojas

-No tengo mucho tiempo Naruto –Hablo Itachi –Así que seré breve, en estos momentos pertenezco a una asociación llamada Akatsuki la cual tiene como objetivo atrapar a todos los Bijuu

Naruto se sorprendió con la información al igual que Kurama – ¿Qué quieres decir? –Le pregunto Naruto

-Quieren usar el poder de los Bijuu para poder controlar el mundo, a decir verdad no me han entregado mucha información, sin embargo sé que tienen el conocimiento y la localización de todos los jinchuriki por lo que tu vida corre peligro, creo que lo mejor será partir Naruto –Tomo una pausa –Tengo un plan, pero para que se lleve a cabo deberás dejar la aldea por un tiempo

-¡¿Y qué pasará con Sasuke?! –Le pregunto Naruto, pues antes de separarse de Itachi le había prometido a él que se encargaría de que su hermano no cometiera alguna estupidez y se las diera de vengador

Itachi sonrió con dulzura –Gracias por preocuparte de mi hermano, pero –Su rostro adquirió un tono más serio –Por el momento tendremos que dejarlo solo

Naruto conocía a la perfección la mentalidad de Itachi, él siempre fue, en opinión de Naruto, alguien que debió ser Hokage ya que siempre miraba por el bien de la aldea de Konoha y del mundo por sobre el de él

-Esta es tu decisión Naruto, te daré tiempo para pensarlo tú decides si vienes o no conmigo, pero necesito que tu respuesta sea rápida

Naruto iba a hablar pero el genjutsu comenzó a desaparecer. Despertó y se dio cuenta de que había estado mucho rato inconsciente pues estaba amaneciendo. Se quedo varias horas meditando sobre el asunto hasta que Sora apareció diciéndole que se estaba demorando demasiado y cosas así

Naruto sonrió y le siguió para juntarse con los demás

- _¿Qué harás Naruto?_ –Le pregunto Kurama

- _No quiero dejar a Sasuke solo_ –respondió mientras se acercaba al equipo

-Fin flash back-

El resto del camino a Konoha fue con bastante normalidad, Naruto de vez en cuando discutía con Sora, con Sai o con Sasuke, mientras Sakura se reía al igual que Masaru de las discusiones infantiles que tenían.

Pero nadie sabía, que las cosas ahora comenzarían a cambiar…

Luego de la misión los sensei fueron a realizar el reporte mientras que los demás acompañaron a Naruto al ichiraku ramen, luego poco a poco se fueron despidiendo hasta quedar solo Naruto y Sasuke.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora? –Pregunto Sasuke sin mirarla

-Bastante bien, durante la pelea con Ryo me canse por utilizar un jutsu al que no estoy acostumbrada eso es todo-dattebayo –Dijo mientras se sentaba en dirección a él –Hacemos un buen equipo ¿verdad? –Dijo sonriendo

Sasuke la miro por un momento y luego volteo la mirada –Supongo –Fue su respuesta

-Supones ¿eh? –Dijo Naruto con una gota en su cabeza –Pero sabes era la primera vez que peleaba haciendo combinaciones-dattebayo –Informo Naruto haciendo que Sasuke la mirara sorprendido –Hasta ahora, ya sea con mis maestros o con Sai y Sora, siempre había atacado por mi cuenta –Tomo una pausa –Supongo que sale natural cuando se trata de ti –Le dijo sonriendo –Bueno yo me voy-dattebayo –Dijo mientras se paraba del asiento y pagaba su ramen –Nos vemos

Naruto desapareció del negocio y Sasuke sonrió –Idiota –Murmuro con una sonrisa en la cara

Cuando llego a casa Sasuke sintió la presencia de cuatro desconocidos

-¡Lo encontré! –Grito una mujer mientras veía a Sasuke, era de pelo rosa mirada amenazante y llevaba un extraño cinturón de cuerda morado

Al lado de ella aparecieron tres sujetos

-Con que este es el sujeto que quiere Orochimaru-sama –Hablo uno –Nosotros somos los cuatro del sonido, yo soy Kidoumaru de Toumon –Se presento, llevaba su pelo negro sujeto en una cola, era moreno, llevaba puesto un top negro sin mangas y pantalones cortos, sobre esto llevaba una túnica marrón que posee el símbolo de los cuatro del sonido amarrada por un cinturón de cuerda morado al igual que la chica de pelo rosa, poseía seis brazos. En su frente llevaba la banda del sonido

-Yo soy Sakon de Seimon –Se presentó otro, a simple vista parecía tener otro cuerpo pegado al de él, ya que de su espalda sobresalía otra cabeza aparentemente durmiendo, ambos tenían el pelo gris con un flequillo que les cubría el ojo derecho, tenían los labios pintados uno turquesa y el otro marrón, ambos vestían túnicas marrones con grandes pulseras negras, un pantalón negro ceñido y al igual que los otros dos, llevaba un cinturón de cuerdas morado

-Soy Jiroubou de Nanmon –el sujeto era grande e imponente, más alto que el resto de su equipo, tenía ojos de color naranjo y tres mechones de cabello del mismo color, un mechón en el centro del cráneo y los otros dos a los lados. Llevaba una túnica sin mangas y un pantalón negro, llevaba un cinturón de cuerda morado al igual que sus compañeros

-Soy Tayuya de Hokumon –La chica, como antes mencione tenía el cabello largo de color rosa, sobre el llevaba un gorro negro con vendas. Llevaba una túnica marrón y pantalones cortos negros

Apenas termina la presentación los cuatro empezaron a saltar por el lugar haciendo uso de una gran velocidad para alternarse en golpear a Sasuke, el primero en atacarlo fue Kidoumaru, pero Sasuke esquivo y posterior coloco una mano en su espalda elevándose por el aire y manteniendo a Kidoumaru como punto de apoyo, aprovechando que Sasuke se encontraba ocupado Sakon se lanzó a atacarlo y Sasuke sin dejar su posición le dio una patada que lo lanzo contra la pared, el siguiente fue Jiroubou y esta vez Sasuke se defendió utilizando a Kidoumaru pues lo levanto haciéndolo chocar con Jiroubou deteniendo así su ataque, luego lanzo a ambos en dirección donde se encontraba Sakon y Tayuya los cuatro chocaron creando una bomba de polvo por el destrozo de la pared que daba al patio de la casa de los Uchiha, cuando esta se disipo dejo a la vista cuatro troncos, sorprendiendo así a Sasuke. Sasuke volteó su mirada y los cuatro sujetos se encontraban parados mirándolo amenazantes y sonrientes a la vez.

-No tengo ningún asunto con ustedes –Les dijo Sasuke

La sonrisa de Sakon creció –Por el contrario, Orochimaru-sama nos pidió que te viniéramos a realizar una propuesta –Realizo una pausa y al ver que Sasuke no decía nada prosiguió –Quieres matar a Itachi ¿verdad?

Sasuke se sorprendió y enfureció por el comentario – ¿Qué relación tienen con él?

Los otros cuatro no respondieron y Sasuke aún más molesto se lanzó al ataque, Sakon fue quien respondió al ataque de Sasuke lanzándole una patada y Sasuke haciendo uso del hilo que siempre llevaba con él enrollo las dos piernas de Sakon con el hilo dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo, Sasuke sonrió y le lanzo una patada, Sakon se protegió bloqueando el ataque con su brazo, Sasuke lo atacaba pero Sakon se defendía e inmovilizaba a Sasuke agarrándolo con las manos

-Escuchemos sonidos de calidad –Dijo Sakon –Do –Grito provocando que Sasuke retrocediera escupiendo sangre _¿qué es esto?_ Pensó Sasuke –Re –Siguió Sakon lanzando esta vez a Sasuke contra la pared, en ningún momento Sakon toco a Sasuke

 _¿De dónde vienen los ataques?_ Se pregunto Sasuke

-Tus huesos tienen una alta frecuencia, escuchemos unos sonidos más agudos ¿Qué te parece? –Le provoco Sakon

Sasuke se concentró y esquivo un ataque que Kidoumaru iba a darle, sin embargo mientras Sasuke se encontraba en el aire por haber saltado para esquivar Kidoumaru lanzo una especie de tela de araña de su boca, Sasuke intento protegerse utilizando los brazos, pero la tela se pego a él, Kidoumaru lo lanzó a donde se encontraba Jiroubou quien le dio un golpe cuerpo a cuerpo haciendo que Sasuke soltara un grito desgarrador, esta vez lanzaron a Sasuke donde se encontraba Sakon quien lo iba a golpear con un combo, pero antes de eso Sasuke alcanza a reaccionar dándole una patada y elevándolo por los aires, Sasuke se posesiono detrás de Sakon y fue dándole golpes lanzándolo con más fuerza al suelo

-Shi shi rendan –Grito Sasuke el nombre de la técnica que acababa de utilizar

-En otro lugar de Konoha-

 _-Naruto, ¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?_ –Pregunto Kurama

 _-Sí_ –Respondió ella – _Creo que es lo mejor_

Ambos se extrañaron de sentir un chakra bastante conocidos para ellos, estaba bastante lejos pero aún así ambos sabían que estaba acercándose a Konoha

 _-¿Qué viene a hacer el mapache aquí?_ –Pregunto Kurama

 _-Ni idea_ –Respondió pensativa Naruto – _Quizás Gaara quiere hablar con la quinta por lo sucedido durante los exámenes, me entere que ahora la arena también busca a Orochimaru_ –Le comento Naruto a Kurama quien solo puso un gesto preocupado en su cara

 _-Hay algo que me está molestando_ –Expresó – _No sé que es, pero desde hace un rato siento que algo anda mal_

Naruto se preocupo – _¿Tiene que ver con Sasuke?_ –Pregunto, Kurama la miró un momento

- _Eso parece_ –Respondió

-De vuelta con Sasuke-

Sasuke se encontraba totalmente indefenso, Sakon lo sujetaba de una pierna haciendo que Sasuke estuviera de cabeza

-Escucha mocoso, eres débil muy débil –Le dijo –Quieres venganza ¿verdad? Con tu nivel actual lo único que harás será hacer el ridículo, has desperdiciado todos estos años, no eres más que un debilucho

Sasuke recordó entonces a Neji, a Gaara, a Lee y a Naruto, probablemente Sakon tenía razón, él era débil y estaba muy lejos de poder vencer a su hermano, él es un vengador, él vive solo para poder matar a su hermano, pero si este tipo podía vencerlo así de fácil entonces ¿Cómo vencer a Itachi? ¿De verdad estuvo perdiendo el tiempo en esta aldea? ¿Qué hacer entonces? ¿Cómo podría hacerse más fuerte? Algo sabía, quería ser más fuerte, mucho más fuerte, quería matar a su hermano al precio que sea.

-Mientras te quedes en esta aldea de mierda no vas a ser diferente de una persona normal y corriente –Siguió Sakon –No te harás más fuerte

 _¿Por qué?_ Se preguntaba Sasuke ¿Por qué no podía vencer? ¿Qué le faltaba?

-Si sigues jugando a los ninjas con tus compañeros, te pudrirás –Siguió Sakon

Tayuya apareció al lado de ellos y siguió la conversación –Ven con nosotros, de esa forma Orochimaru-sama te dará poderes –Dijo sorprendiendo a Sasuke –Es inútil si te llevamos a la fuerza, tú tienes que decir

Sasuke medito la propuesta, encontrándola muy tentadora

-Sabes, a decir verdad Orochimaru-sama tenía pensado colocarte una maldición, así desearías más poder, pero una mocosa le interrumpió –Sasuke recordó a Naruto y dudo sobre que decidir –Orochimaru-sama es fuerte, muy fuerte, él fue quien mato al Hokage que antes estaba aquí

Sasuke volvió a sorprenderse ¿Tan fuerte es ese tipo? Si iba con ellos, ¿de verdad se haría más fuerte? ¿Qué tan fuerte sería?

-Venga que decides ¿vienes? ¿O no vienes? –Siguió Kidoumaru, cuando pronunció la última pregunta Sakon lo lanzó contra la pared, haciendo que Sasuke soltará otro grito desgarrador –Me dan ganas de matar a este enclenque por lo dudoso que es

La mitad del cuerpo de Sakon fue cubierta por manchas negras –Mira, este es el sello maldito Orochimaru-sama se los da a aquellos que desean poder, una vez lo controlas te vuelves invencible, no olvides cuál es tu objetivo, esta aldea solo es una pérdida de tiempo, deberías deshacerte de ataduras tan inútiles, de esa forma podrías ganar un poder aún mayor –Los cuatro de sonido saltaron – ¡No olvides tu objetivo! ¡Matar a Itachi! –Grito Sakon antes de que desaparecieran del campo de visión de Sasuke

Sasuke recordó a Itachi y su sangre comenzó a arder

La decisión estaba tomada, él es un vengador

 **Nota autor:** Hola a todos, lamento estas semanas de ausencia, muchas cosas pasaron u.u primero vino una lluvia y nos dejo sin luz por 3 días luego vinieron inundaciones y las compañías de internet comenzaron a fallar, después la luz volvió a fallar, mi padre decidió hacer un viaje a la playa así que no pude escribir o subir más capítulos disculpen el retraso, mañana por la noche debería estar llegando a mi casa así que subiré los capítulos que tengo guardados en mi computador (en estos momentos me encuentro en un ciber) , aquí está la actualización de verdad lamento mucho la demora, J. discúlpame por no poder subir tu especial a tiempo, ese día no había luz espero hayas tenido un feliz cumpleaños, tu especial lo tengo en mi computador así que si no lo subo mañana en la noche estará a más tardar el domingo temprano de verdad disculpa la demora.

Estaba bastante preocupada por no poder subir capítulos así que luego de caminar por aquí y por allá descubrí un lugar con computadores e internet, espero les guste esto que escribí improvisadamente. Sin más me despido, mañana ya empezare a subir los capítulos diarios como corresponde. Buenas/os noches/días


	19. la pesadilla de sakura ¿o sueño ESPECIAL

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO *-***

 **ESPECIAL DEDICADO A J. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! *-* Te deseo unos 15 fantásticos *-* esa es la edad dorada**

 _(Se sitúa después de la recuperación de Masaru antes de la pelea contra los hermanos elementos)_

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose un poco desorientada, se fijo en su entorno y comprendió que se encontraba en su habitación vio como alguien entraba a toda prisa a su habitación y la abrazaba, ella por inercia devolvió el abrazo

-¡Esta todo listo Sakura-chan! –Le dijo una sonriente Naruto

-¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto Sakura extrañada, ahora que lo pensaba Naruto estaba inusualmente elegante, llevaba puesto un vestido rosa pálido y su rubio cabello lo llevaba adornado y sujetado en un tomate. Y no solo eso, se veía unos años mayor – ¿Porqué vistes tan raro?

Naruto solo la miro extrañada – ¿Te encuentras bien? –Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza, luego de unos segundos Naruto sonrió –Vamos no te sientas nerviosa, hoy es el día más feliz de tu vida ¿no? –Le guiño el ojo

Sakura se sentía cada vez más pérdida ¿qué diantres le pasaba a Naruto? –Como te dije, no sé de que hablas Naruto

Naruto le dedico una mirada preocupada y luego la llevo a pararse frente al espejo que tenía en su armario, la visión la dejo desconcertada ¿Qué rayos hacía vistiendo lo que parecía un traje de novia? Llevaba un vestido largo y liso blanco con leves vuelos, sus manos llevaban unos guantes igualmente blancos que le llegaban a los codos, su corto cabello rosa estaba peinado y arreglado en una mini coleta, llevaba una capa de maquillaje y un hermoso collar de diamantes, ella al igual que Naruto se veía mayor, como si tuviera 20 años. Sin poder creerlo aún llevo su mano hacia su cara comprobando si de verdad se trataba de ella y al hacerlo reparo en un detalle: en su mano izquierda, en el dedo anular para ser más precisos, llevaba un anillo. Al darse cuenta de la situación ahogo un grito ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

-Ayer estabas muy nerviosa por todo esto-dattebayo –La distrajo Naruto –Pero no te preocupes se que serás muy feliz con él –Naruto le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas

 _¿Él? ¿Quién es él?_ Pensó Sakura algo intrigada dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento

-Después de todo te gusta desde pequeña –Siguió Naruto, haciendo que Sakura se emocionara

 _¿Acaso es verdad? ¿Sasuke-kun?_ Pensó más que emocionada Sakura

-Aún recuerdo las misiones que hicimos todos juntos –Hablo Naruto con nostalgia

 _¡Es verdad! ¡En verdad es Sasuke-kun! ¡Al fin, después de tanto tiempo e insistencia mi sueño se hace realidad!_ Siguió Sakura en sus pensamientos

-Bueno, basta de charlas tenemos que ir a la iglesia para que puedas casarte –Le dijo Naruto saliendo de la habitación

Sakura siguió a Naruto en silencio, estaba nerviosa ¿era esto lo que llamaban los nervios antes de la boda? Porque Dios, estaba más que nerviosa, comenzó a jugar con el vuelo de su vestido y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba frente al altar, podía divisar a su novio pero realmente no lo veía. Cuando llego al lado de él no sabía dónde meter tanta sorpresa ¿Qué hacia Masaru ahí? 

La boda, para sorpresa de Sakura, concluyo y pasaron a la celebración, Sakura después de mucho buscar logro divisar a Sasuke quien se acercaba sonriendo hacia donde ella se encontraba, Sakura inicialmente se extraño _Sasuke-kun no sonríe_ pero luego vio el porqué sonreía, no le estaba sonriendo a ella sino que a Naruto, se acerco a ella y beso su frente para luego sentarse a su lado, ambos tomados de la mano. Sakura, quien se sentaba frente a ellos, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, aunque más extraño era el hecho de que no estuviera molesta, pero no reparo en ese detalle, sin poder más con la curiosidad decidió preguntar

-Sasuke-kun –Le llamo pero la mirada de sorpresa de todos la dejo muda

-¿Vuelvo a ser Sasuke-kun? –Pregunto Sasuke

-¿De qué hablas? –Le pregunto Sakura extrañada

-Amor le dejaste de llamar "Sasuke-kun" cuando hizo llorar a Naruto ¿recuerdas? –Dijo Masaru mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros acercándola hacia él

Sakura estaba completamente roja y no solo por el acercamiento con su amigo si no que ¿"amor"? ¿Le llamo "amor"?

Sasuke abrazó a Naruto como queriendo taparle los oídos, Naruto solo se dejo mimar –No nos recuerdes eso por favor –Le hablo molesto a Masaru –Ahora estamos bien –Dijo mientras llevaba una mano al vientre de Naruto

Sakura se congelo en su lugar ¿eso significaba lo que ella creía? Sin darse cuenta sonrió, estaba feliz sus amigos habían logrado la felicidad

-¿Y cómo lo harán con las misiones? –Pregunto nuevamente Sakura

-¿Misiones? ¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto Naruto

-Hablo de las misiones ninjas –Dijo Sakura, ganándose nuevamente una mirada de incógnita por parte de sus amigos

-Sakura –Hablo Naruto –Estamos en pleno siglo 21 ya no hay ninjas, estás viendo demasiadas telenovelas –Le expreso Naruto sonriendo

A la tarde Naruto fue con Sasuke a su casa, ambos llegaron algo preocupados por la actitud tan rara de Sakura

-¿Qué crees que le pasa? –Le pregunto Naruto mientras ponía el hervidor

-Tú lo has dicho, telenovelas –Le contesto desde la habitación

-Ya veo… -Respondió pensativa Naruto, pero cuando el hervidor sonó se le olvido todo, fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta la cocina donde se preparo un ramen instantáneo, justo cuando iba a disfrutar de su amada comida Sasuke la interrumpió

-¿Qué dijimos sobre comer ramen instantáneo? –Le pregunto de mala cara

-Que hace mal para mi cuerpo –Respondió Naruto con fingida tristeza

-Así es –Le reafirmo Sasuke

-¡No es justo! –Reclamo Naruto inflando las mejillas –Tu comes todos los tomates que quieres

-El tomate no es malo para el cuerpo –Aclaro Sasuke divertido por la comparación que hizo la rubia

Ella solo puso ojitos de perrito abandonado

-Olvídalo, no me ganaras no es no –Hablo Sasuke, sintiendo como su fuerza de voluntad cedía poco a poco ante la petición de Naruto

-¡Es tu hijo el que quiere comer ramen! –Argumento Naruto y eso… eso marco la derrota de Sasuke

Sasuke suspiro completamente derrotado –Esta bien, está bien, pero iremos a comer ramen de verdad, no eso –Apunto al ramen instantáneo que estaba en la mesa

Naruto sonrió completamente contenta y abrazó a Sasuke –Gracias –Le beso la mejilla y le sonrió –Te amo –Naruto salió dando pequeños saltitos mientras repetía la palabra ramen

Sasuke se quedo en su lugar sonriendo como idiota, vaya quién lo diría, él quien era famoso por su actitud de indiferencia con el mundo estaba sonriendo como idiota y todo por una chica, aunque claro, no era cualquier chica, Sasuke salió tras Naruto quien ya lo esperaba en el auto y una vez en el le deposito un dulce beso a su amada

Sakura despertó esta vez completamente en shock ¿Qué había sido eso? Miro a su alrededor encontrándose con su pieza tal y como ella la tenía, se miró al espejo para ver a la chica de 13 años que aún era y que recordaba ser, su habitual ropa ninja y sus armas, de acuerdo el mundo volvía a su eje.

Salió a caminar aún con el sueño dándole vueltas en la cabeza, es que, es decir, ¿ella y Masaru? ¡Eso era imposible! Como por arte de magia, Masaru salió de una tienda encontrándose con Sakura y como él es una persona bastante coqueta le guiño el ojo a Sakura en forma de saludo y luego se fue de ahí, Sakura se sonrojo ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun ¡Tenia que pensar en Sasuke-kun! Definitivamente el sueño la había dejado mal

-¡¿Qué rayos haces Teme?! –Escucho a Naruto gritarle, por el apodo, a Sasuke. Los vio a ambos discutiendo más adelante de su posición

-Te vas a morir si solo comes ramen instantáneo –Hablo Sasuke mientras sostenía en lo alto una bolsa con dos ramen instantáneos, Naruto saltaba para alcanzarlos pero él no la dejaba agarrarlos, Sakura pudo divisar que en el rostro de Sasuke había una sutil sonrisa

-¡Mi ramen! ¡De vuélveme mi ramen-dattebayo! –Insistió Naruto con cascadas en los ojos

Sakura sonrió, sueño o no esos dos siempre se cuidaban el uno al otro, se veían felices juntos

-No es un asunto de vida o muerte Naruto –Se burló Sasuke

-¡¿Qué harías si robara tus preciados tomates?! –Expreso desesperada

Sasuke sonrió divertido –No es lo mismo, estoy tratando de cuidarte usuratonkashi –Dijo Sasuke algo avergonzado

El insulto usado al final no permitió que Naruto escuchara el resto de la frase -¡¿A quién le dices usuratonkashi?! –Exclamo molesta, Sasuke se cabreo

-¡A la única usuratonkashi que hay aquí! –Le respondió en el mismo tono que Naruto

Naruto sonrió y se cruzó de brazos -¡Ja! Acabas de perder tu imagen de niño serió y calmado –Se burlo Naruto

Sasuke iba a contestarle pero no se le ocurrió que decirle, raro ¿no? –Usuratonkashi –Dijo al final, recuperando la cordura, Naruto se acerco poco a poco a Sasuke y este algo confundido bajo la guardia

Sakura veía emocionada la escena

Naruto se acercaba más y más a Sasuke hasta que sus narices se rozaron y aprovechando el estado de shock de Sasuke, Naruto recupero sus amados ramen

-¡Mi ramen! –Exclamo feliz Naruto mientras abrazaba la bolsa que contenía el tesoro

Sasuke la miraba incrédulo, no pudo evitar recordar el accidente que tuvieron cuando Naruto cayó sobre él, un sutil sonrojo apareció en su rostro por lo que se volteó de inmediato marchándose hacia su casa, no sin antes gritarle a Naruto -¡Usuratonkashi!

Naruto le sonrió y con los ramen en brazos se dirigió a su casa

Sakura había notado cada mirada, cada sonrojo y cada todo. Estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que nuevamente no noto, un extraño pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza: si el hijo de Sasuke y Naruto tuviera la personalidad de Naruto, sería bastante gracioso ver al "pobre" de Sasuke-kun lidiando con ello

¿FIN?

 _Autor: algo raro y loco, pero bueno… es lo que salió ewe siglo 21, mundo ninja Sasuke y Naruto se encontraran igual xD_


	20. Futon y Byakugan

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO *-***

Sakura lo sabía, lo presentía desde el fondo de su corazón Sasuke se marcharía, iba de camino a la torre del Hokage cuando escucho destrozos en dirección a la casa de su amigo, preocupada se acerco y lo que escucho la desconcertó

-Venga que decides ¿vienes? ¿O no vienes? –Escucho a Sasuke gritar y se asusto –Me dan ganas de matar a este enclenque por lo dudoso que es

-Mira, este es el sello maldito –Escucho decir a otra persona –Orochimaru-sama se los da a aquellos que desean poder –Sakura se preocupo aún más, no conocía a Orochimaru pero bien sabía que fue él quien asesino al tercero –una vez lo controlas te vuelves invencible, no olvides cuál es tu objetivo, esta aldea solo es una pérdida de tiempo, deberías deshacerte de ataduras tan inútiles, de esa forma ganaras un poder aún mayor –Sakura estaba totalmente inmovilizada, quería avisar al Hokage, a Naruto, a Kakashi-sensei ¡A quien sea! Pero no se podía mover -¡No olvides tu objetivo! ¡Matar a Itachi! –Sakura recordó el día en que Kakashi-sensei los hizo presentare, las palabras de Sasuke volvieron a sus oídos _"y matar a cierta persona"_ Escucho y vio a Sasuke golpear la pared con odio contenido y luego adentrarse a su casa

Estaba asustada, Sasuke estaba considerando la opción de esos tipos ¿Qué debería hacer en una situación así? Después de un rato vio a Sasuke salir de su casa con una mochila, él se sorprendió de verla ahí

-¿Qué estás haciendo a estas horas por aquí? –le pregunto

-No quiero que te vayas Sasuke-kun –Hablo triste Sakura, volviendo a sorprender a Sasuke

Sasuke dudo un momento, pero volvió a retomar su actitud fría y siguió caminando –Vuelve a casa y duerme

-¿Porqué? –Se pregunto en voz alta Sakura – ¿Por qué te callas todo? ¿Por qué no me dices nada?

-¿Por qué tengo que decirte algo? –Le corto Sasuke –No es asunto tuyo, deja de preocuparte por lo que hago

-Me preocupo porque eres una persona importante para mí –Hablo Sakura –Para Masaru, Kakashi-sensei ¡Para Naruto también! –Grito lo último

Sasuke se cabreó más por lo que le dijo, no pudo evitar que recuerdos de ellos se colaran por su cabeza, apretó un puño frustrado _"Hacemos buen equipo ¿no?"_ Las palabras de la rubia se colaron una vez más en su mente y dudo, _"Estúpido hermano, ni siquiera mereces que te mate"_ Dejo que las palabras de Itachi lo guiaran por el camino que él consideraba correcto –Yo soy diferente de ustedes, nosotros hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos, pero al final mi corazón a optado por vengarse, ese es el objetivo de mi vida –Mentalmente e inconscientemente Sasuke agradeció la actitud que Sakura estaba tomando, se estaba preocupando por alguien como él, de verdad llego a considerar a Sakura una amiga. Atrapo a Sakura en un Genjutsu haciéndola caer inconsciente y luego sin vacilar ni mirar atrás siguió su camino

A la mañana siguiente Sakura despertó del Genjutsu sintiéndose como una tonta, no pudo detener a Sasuke, corrió a toda velocidad donde se encontraba la Hokage informándole la situación. Tsunade sin tomar más tiempo comenzó a formar una estrategia, estaba enfadada con Orochimaru por realizar un truco tan bajo como ese

-Ayer Sasuke dejo la aldea, y no hay duda de que se dirige a la del sonido –Le informo Tsunade a quien nombraría jefe de misión

-¿Se marcho? –Se sorprendió Shikamaru -¿Por qué?

-Orochimaru le sedujo

Shikamaru se sorprendió aún más con la información ¿Qué quería un tipo tan peligroso como ese de Sasuke?

-Además de ti he escogido a algunos ninjas que estaban libres –Siguió Tsunade mientras hacía entrar a los tres miembros –Ellos serán tu equipo –A la sala del Hokage entraron Neji, Chouji y Kiba

-¿Masaru no irá? –Preguntó Shikamaru

-Masaru en estos momentos se encuentra fuera de la aldea junto con Kakashi –Explico Tsunade y luego de una pausa siguió –También quisiera recomendarte a una persona en especial –Hablo Tsunade mientras sonreía

Las puertas se abrieron –Nosotros también vamos-dattebayo –Hablo Naruto con una mirada inusualmente sería, al lado de ella se encontraban Sora y Sai, el primero bostezando y el segundo sonriendo falsamente

-Bueno aquí está la persona que te quería recomendar –Sonrió Tsunade mientras los siete se marchaban

 _-Naruto estas demasiado alterada, incluso estas tomando parte de mi chakra –_ Le hablo preocupado Kurama _– ¿Tan enojada estas?_

Naruto se mordió el labio intentando contener su enojo, en estos momentos se dirigían todos a gran velocidad en el encuentro con Sasuke, quedaron en que Shikamaru sería el líder del grupo, aunque Sora y Sai le dijeron que solo le harían caso a ella.

 _Ese imbécil_ pensó Naruto recordando a Sasuke – _Kurama, tengo un favor que pedirte_ –Kurama la miro con interés – _Necesito que hables con Shukaku_

 _-¿Quieres que le pida ayuda al mapache?_ –Expreso molesto Kurama

- _Necesito que lo llames, Gaara está con Temari y ambos son expertos en pelea pueden ayudar no a nosotros si no a los demás_

Kurama suspiró _–Esta bien_ –Dijo sin atreverse a contradecirla estaba más que preocupado, conocía a Naruto a la perfección y esta era la primera vez que la veía tan preocupada y seria

Un poco más adelante se encontraron con un sujeto desconocido para ellos

-Soy Kidoumaru –Se presento y de inmediato comenzó a atacar lanzando hilos, Naruto se dejo atacar para poder crear una estrategia

 _Al parecer esto está hecho con chakra_ –Dedujo y luego sonrió _bastante oportuno_ –Sora, Neji –Les llamo haciéndoles saber que pelearían en conjunto, Sora no protesto pero miro de mala gana a Neji, por otro lado Shikamaru comenzó a cuestionar la estrategia de Naruto _de seguro esta mujer tiene un plan_ pensó Shikamaru, para luego hacerle caso dándole una señal a los demás de que siguieran el camino

-Naruto –Le hablo Neji –Tienes mejor ojos que yo, en estos momentos Sasuke está en la oscuridad

Naruto comprendió el mensaje y sonrió, le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro –Gracias Neji –Le dedico una mirada a Sora quien asintió con la cabeza como diciéndole que siguiera camino y eso hizo

-¿Estás segura de lo que haces Naruto? –Le pregunto Shikamaru mientras seguían el camino

-Estoy segura –Respondió ella sin mirarlo…

-Para que lo sepas uso elemento Futon al igual que Naruto –Le dijo Sora a Neji –Te dejaré jugar un rato si no puedes yo intervendré

Neji se extrañó por la actitud arrogante de Sora, pero sonrió –No necesitaras hacerlo

-¿Qué tanto cuchichean entre ustedes? –Hablo Kidoumaru –Dense prisa y vengan de una vez

Kidoumaru lanzó de su boca distintas telas de araña en dirección a Sora y a Neji, Sora se dejo atrapar y convertir en un capullo Neji no logro esquivar pero averiguo el punto débil de la técnica del enemigo: su Juuken. Se sorprendió bastante cuando vio a Sora descansando dentro de la técnica del enemigo _¿Acaso es idiota?_ Se pregunto

-Jajaja –Se burló Kidoumaru de Sora –Al parecer no eres más que escoria

Sora bostezo –La escoria eres tú, no vales mi tiempo

Kidoumaru totalmente enfadado iba a lanzar su ataque contra Sora, pero Neji fue más rápido y utilizando su Juuken rompió el capullo que ataba a Sora dándole tiempo a ambos para esquivar el ataque. Kidoumaru estaba sorprendido, el chico de pelo largo cortaba su tela de araña como si nada

-Tú ¿Cómo? –Pregunto Kidoumaru, pues estaba seguro de que le había dado a ambos

-Todo hecho por chakra puede destruirse metiéndole chakra, es inútil contra mi Juuken –Le respondió Neji mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque

Kidoumaru volvió a lanzar un ataque y esta vez Neji utilizando sus habilidades deshizo por completo el ataque del rival

-Es bastante bueno –Se dijo en voz alta Kidoumaru

-Eh, eres bueno –Hablo Sora, quien se encontraba detrás de Neji

Neji sonrió arrogante, Kidoumaru aprovechando el leve descuido por parte de Neji volvió a lanzar su ataque, Neji alcanzo a reaccionar y lo destruyo, sin embargo Kidoumaru ya tenía lista varias bolas más, comenzó a lanzarlas cada vez a más velocidad hasta que pudo atrapar a Neji con su red inmovilizando sus manos

-Te atrape –Se burlo Kidoumaru –Eres muy hábil usando el chakra, así que este es el Juuken, había oído a Orochimaru-sama hablar de ello, pero mientras no te deje usar tus molestas manos no podrás cortar mi red –Kidoumaru preparo su próximo ataque – ¡Muere! ¡Kumo Menkin! –De su boca lanzó su ataque

En el último momento Neji esquivo y corrió hacia Kidoumaru para atacarlo

-¡¿Qué?! –Se sorprendió Kidoumaru _¡¿Cómo ha…?!_

-Te lo contaré –Le hablo Neji mientras se posicionaba al lado de él –No son solo mis manos… puedo emitir chakra por cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, acabo ¡Juuken hou, círculo de adivinación, 64 puntos! –Neji golpeo una y otra vez a Kidoumaru hasta lograr los 64 golpes, mandándolo directo al suelo, Sora veía todo desde un árbol. Neji se sorprendió al ver a Kidoumaru rodeado por una capa dorada, la cual se les desprendió luego de un rato, dedujo que la piel dorada era para aguantar los golpes

 _Está hecha con la misma sustancia que sale de su boca_ –Pensó Neji luego de examinarla con su byakugan

-Eso ha sido peligroso –se rio Kidoumaru –He oído que si recibes un solo golpe directo del Juuken no podrás moldear chakra, ha estado muy cerca

Kidoumaru salto para esconderse en los arboles y al estar a una distancia considerable y segura para él comenzó a lanzar ataques a Neji, ataques que el repelía por completo con su chakra

 _¡¿Qué es eso?!_ Se pregunto Kidoumaru

Sora sonrió _en verdad es bueno_

 _¿Tiene ojos en la nuca?_ Se pregunto Kidoumaru _Además esa defensa, ha usado el chakra para repeler cualquier ataque físico_

-Se que estas ahí –Dijo Neji mirando en su dirección – ¡Sal!

 _Esos ojos, parece que no solo ven el flujo del chakra, que técnica más increíble_ pensó Kidoumaru

 _Tengo desventaja en el combate a distancia, tengo que forzar el cuerpo a cuerpo_

-Muy bien –Hablo Kidoumaru mientras liberaba la primera fase de su sello maldito –Tengo que admitir que la dificultad de este juego es alta, ahora me pondré serio ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! –Una araña gigante apareció –Tu habilidad, he encontrado una táctica perfecta para derribarla –La araña creó un capullo y al romperlo miles de arañas más pequeñas salieron al ataque – ¡Muere!

Neji utilizo su giro para poder defenderse, pero poco a poco comenzaba a bajar la velocidad

 _Jeje está comenzando a detenerse_ pensó Kidoumaru, esperando el momento perfecto para lanzarle una kunai dorada a Neji – ¡Justo aquí! –Grito antes de lanzarla, pero de último minuto Neji la desvió con chakra _este tipo lucha con taijutsu cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras mantenga distancia no habrá problemas_ pensó mientras se escondía entre los árboles, siguió lanzándole ataques a Neji pero este esquivaba sin problemas

Cuando las arañas volvieron a aparecer para golpear a Neji, este intento destruirlas pero eran demasiadas por lo que cambio de postura – ¡Campo de adivinación, 128 golpes!

 _¡Qué rápido! ¡Ha duplicado el número de golpes!_ Pensaron Sora y Kidoumaru

 _Si recibo un golpe de esos estaré acabado… si así lo quieres_ pensó Kidoumaru -¡Peleare contigo con una cantidad aún mayor!

Las arañas rodeador con su tela a Neji, Kidoumaru aprovecho el momento para lanzarle kunai doradas pero estas fueron destruidas por un oportuno Sora

-Me estaba aburriendo bastante haya arriba –Se excuso Sora con Neji quien lo miraba algo confundido

Neji sonrió arrogante –Recuerdo que dijiste que no intervendrías

-Se dio cuenta de tu punto ciego –Le dijo Sora a Neji sorprendiéndolo –Si no aparecía los ataques te darían –Sora creó una ráfaga de viento y de un solo golpe destruyo la araña que Kidoumaru había creado, sorprendiendo esta vez no solo a Neji, sino que también a Kidoumaru

 _Jeje, ya veo así que me podrán entretener un poco más_ pensaba divertido Kidoumaru _está bien, aquí está mi agradecimiento_

Kidoumaru libero la fase 2 de su sello maldito, donde antes estaba su banda ninja ahora tiene un tercer ojo, su piel se vuelve notablemente más oscura, sus colmillos y uñas crecen, de la cabeza le crece lo que parece ser un par de cuernos, su iris se torna negro y su cabello gris. De su boca, Kidoumaru saca un arco y una flecha, la cual está conectada a su boca

-Precisión: 100% Nivel de destrucción: Máximo –Apunta hacia Neji y dispara -¡Muere!

La flecha va destruyendo todo a su paso sin embargo no logra darle a Neji ya que Sora la destruye con su mano derecha

 _¡¿Qué?!_ Kidoumaru estaba sorprendido, destruyo su flecha como si nada _¿Qué clase de técnica usa?_

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? –Le pregunto Neji

-No te preocupes, ahora mismo acabare con esto –Hablo Sora mientras desataba la venda que cubría su mano derecha

Neji se sorprendió con lo que vio, esa mano no era humana, tenía tono rojizo, garras en vez de uñas, era más grande de lo normal, parecía la mano de monstruo

-Al fin entendí porque Naruto quiso que peleara contigo –Siguió Sora –Dime Neji, donde se encuentra esa araña

Neji comenzó a mirar el área con su byakugan logrando dar con el objetivo –En esa dirección –Le apunto

-Muy bien escucha yo te limpio el camino y te lo dejo inmóvil –Sora miro a Neji –Tu te lo cargas

-¿Un monje tiene permitido decir eso? –Se burlo Neji

Sora solo sonrió, creo con su chakra una ráfaga que mantenía a Neji flotando, luego concentro el resto de su chakra en su mano derecha y lanzó un potente ataque de Futon que destruyó todo a su paso, la tierra, los árboles todo, el ataque le dio de lleno a Kidoumaru quien fue lanzado lejos rompiendo rocas y árboles con su cuerpo, sin darle tiempo de recuperarse, Sora "lanzó" a Neji con su chakra y este ataco a Kidoumaru dejándolo no solo inmóvil si no que también incapaz de moldear chakra

Ambos victoriosos se acercaron a Kidoumaru quien había vuelto a su modo normal

-Sasuke ahora le pertenece a Orochimaru –Hablo a duras penas Kidoumaru –Esta en la completa oscuridad, no podrán sacarlo –Dijo lo último escupiendo sangre

-Hay alguien que puede –Hablo Neji –Si se trata de ella, estoy seguro que puede

Sora bufo en gracia –Es verdad, aunque sea una cabeza hueca es muy fuerte

Kidoumaru cayó completamente, Neji se encontraba cansado pero gracias al buen uso de su chakra y a la intervención de Sora no se encontraba herido, Sora tenía unos pequeños rasguños en su ropa causados por el ataque que no esquivo de Kidoumaru

-¿Estás listo para alcanzar a los demás? –Le pregunto Sora a Neji, quien solo asintió –Toma –Le dijo Sora mientras le lanzaba una vitamina –Las hace Naruto, te harán sentir como nuevo

Sin más emprendieron camino al encuentro con sus compañeros, quienes ya se encontraban frente a un nuevo enemigo

 **Nota de autor: ¡** Hola! ¿Cómo están? He vuelto a mi vida diaria, ya mañana voy al colegio otra vez y cosas así e.e He aquí la actualización del día, espero les guste

PD: Sora sigue con la mano de Kurama pero les quiero recordar que él ya no posee chakra de Kurama.

 **Zafir09:** A decir verdad me gusto bastante tu idea, no se me había ocurrido lo último, eso de un viaje de entrenamiento juntos… ya veremos qué pasa. Muchas gracias por comentar, espero te siga gustando

 **Valeria:** He aquí la continuación, muchas gracias como siempre, me encantan tus review

 **Moon-9215:** Chanchan cha chaaaaan y esta recién empezando ewe

 **Juli** (no te molesta que te ponga así ¿verdad? Dios ame tu nombre): Esta todo solucionado, sigue lloviendo pero no tanto como hace 2 semanas, la luz no se nos ha cortado y tengo internet :D En la segunda parte como dices tendrán 15, 16 o 17 ewe aún no me decido. Espero te guste la actualización


	21. Llegando al ultimo del sonido

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO *-***

-Parece que tendremos que volver a dividirnos –Hablo Shikamaru mirando al sujeto frente a ellos

Akamaru ladró y Kiba sonrió –Este tipo es más débil que el anterior

El enemigo intento atraparlos en una esfera de tierra, pero Kiba, Akamaru y Chouji la destruyeron

Naruto sonrió –Parece que están ansiosos chicos

Chouji se coloco en posición de pelea y Kiba sonrió arrogante –Ustedes sigan, nosotros nos encargamos de esto

Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, Gaara y Temari, siguieron con su camino, Jiroubou intento detenerlos pero Akamaru transformado en Kiba lo detuvo.

Naruto sintió a Sora emprender camino a su dirección y sonrió, disolviendo un poco la rabia que sentía –Sora y Neji acabaron su combate vienen en camino es probable que se topen con Chouji y Kiba –Informo

-¿Cómo sabes que terminaron de pelear? –Pregunto curioso Shikamaru

-Una corazonada quizás –Respondió Naruto

Sai sabía que Naruto y Sora se sentían, aunque no sabía por qué. Temari se hacía una idea pensando en que Sora también era un jinchuriki, Gaara por otro lado conocía toda la historia

-Flash Back-

Naruto llevaba unos días en Konoha había decidido dar un paseo y se sorprendió bastante al acercarse a un templo, se sentía extraña porque podía sentir el chakra de Kurama en alguien más así que se puso a investigar. Se sorprendió bastante cuando conoció a Sora este le dedico una profunda mirada de odio sin siquiera conocerla, Naruto intento acercarse pero este se alejaba. Kurama le explico a Naruto que el chakra que él poseía era demasiado grande, por lo que cuando su padre lo sello parte de su chakra quedo en el aire y como medida de protección lo sellaron en otro chico, Sora, sin embargo al no saber sellarlo correctamente una vez dentro del cuerpo de Sora el chakra actuó por voluntad propia y el chico perdió el control de inmediato, pudo perfectamente transformarse en un Bijuu y perder su lado humano, pero a duras penas pudo retenerlo y volver a ser él otra vez, aunque no del todo puesto que perdió para siempre su brazo derecho quedando en vez de este el de Kurama, Sora fue criado de la misma forma en la que creció Naruto (hasta antes de marcharse de la aldea) todos lo miraban con rencor y odio, no fue amado ni tratado con cariño.

Naruto poco a poco se fue acercando a Sora, al ser ambos temperamentales peleaban bastante seguido, pero cuando un monje llamaba a Sora y le regañaba este se detenía de inmediato y fingía ser alguien que no era: débil

Una tarde el odio de Sora llego a tal punto que, molesto, comenzó a lanzar ataques en todas direcciones sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de la cantidad de poder que tenía, justo antes de que cometiera una locura y liberara por completo el chakra de Kurama que existía en su interior Naruto intervino, calmándolo por completo, cuando Sora volvió en sí sintió su cuerpo arder en especial su brazo derecho, los monjes veían a Sora con más odio que antes así que este huyo del lugar. Naruto hablo con Chiriku el monje que estaba a cargo y le pidió que dejara a Sora vivir definitivo en Konoha, puesto que de cuando en cuando Sora iba de viaje a Konoha pero no hablaba ni trataba con nadie, le contó su historia a Chiriku y este accedió a la petición de Naruto.

Se tardo tres horas en alcanzar a Sora quien se está desquitando con una roca, luego de convencerlo de hablar Naruto le contó quien era ella, quien era Kurama y porque lo miraban con tanto odio, que en el fondo no era más que miedo.

-¡No es justo! ¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡¿Por qué tuve que pasar por todo esto?! –Cuando Naruto termino de hablar, Sora entro en una especie de crisis al mezclar la rabia, la tristeza y la frustración que sentía

-Puedo ayudarte –Fueron las palabras de Naruto –Puedo quitarte ese chakra si así lo deseas, aunque tu brazo seguirá igual

Sora no lo dudo: acepto

Naruto con la ayuda de Kurama le quito el chakra implantándoselo a sí misma, el proceso fue doloroso para su cuerpo, pero aún así lo resistió. Cuando finalizo Sora hablo

-Aún no los perdono –Hablo pensando en su infancia, ¿Cuánto odio tuvo que cargar en su espalda sin ser culpable? –Por mí que se mueran todos –Dijo con rencor

-Yo también… pensaba lo mismo, me preguntaba una y otra vez: ¿por qué no me aceptan? ¿Qué hice mal? –Hablo Naruto sentándose a su lado –Pero sabes, el mundo no es tan malo como parece, descubres que hay gente que en verdad vale la pena –Dijo pensando principalmente en sus maestros, quienes fueron los que la sacaron de la oscuridad en la que estaba –Al final te das cuenta que no estás solo-dattebayo –Le sonrió

Sora medito un momento las palabras de Naruto, más no dijo nada _"yo no tengo a alguien así, alguien que me haga ver que el mundo vale la pena"_ pensó

Naruto, como leyendo sus pensamientos siguió –Sabes puede que no hayas sido compañero de Kurama, pero aún así mantuviste una parte de él en ti ¿no crees que eso nos convierte en algo así como la misma persona? –Le comento feliz por su pensamiento –Algo así como que Kurama fuese nuestro segundo padre y nosotros sus hijos-dattebayo –Exclamo –No espera… eso es extraño –Naruto no era buena para las palabras así que le costaba bastante enlazar las ideas, Sora veía divertido como Naruto se esforzaba en decir una idea coherente

-Está bien –Dijo después de un rato –ser hermano tuyo no suena tan mal después de todo –Concluyo Sora mientras caminaba en dirección a Konoha

Naruto sonrió y le siguió

-¡Sora! Escucha esto es importante, fuiste parte de Kurama por lo que tú y yo siempre estaremos conectados de algún modo, hasta que uno de los dos muera

-Fin flash back-

Shikamaru se quedo con la duda, pero aún así no deseo seguir preguntando, demasiado complicado para él

El rival no era tan débil como pensaban, si bien esquivaban sus ataques con facilidad a la hora de recibir golpes el sujeto era como una roca, nada le hacía daño. Akamaru, Kiba y Chouji decidieron entonces ponerse serios

De su bolsillo Chouji saco una píldora y se la comió, aumentando su cantidad de chakra considerablemente, por otro lado Kiba hizo lo mismo dándole de comer una píldora a Akamaru, sin embargo Jiroubou decidió también ponerse serio: activo la segunda fase de su sello maldito aumentando así su cantidad de chakra, también cambio su apariencia: su piel se torno anaranjada y su cabello creció. Kiba y Chouji a pesar de estar sorprendidos por el cambio repentino del usuario de Doton no retrocedieron, por el contrario se prepararon para atacar.

-Los veo un poco más adelante -Hablo Neji mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol con su byakugan activado

-¿Qué tal llevan la pelea? ¿Ves a Naruto? -Pregunto Sora avanzando a la par de Neji

-A Naruto no la veo, tampoco a Shikamaru, Sai y a los de la arena, solo a Kiba y Chouji -Neji observo la pelea y se sorprendió por la cantidad de chakra que tenían tanto Kiba y Chouji como Jiroubou -Al parecer pueden controlar la situación por si mismos -Informo a Sora

Ataques iban y venían, a pesar de que Jiroubou no era muy rápido su fuerza y masa muscular le permitían resistir varios ataques, aunque poco a poco empezaba a ceder, gracias a la velocidad de Kiba y Akamaru y a la rotación de Chouji los ataques de Jiroubou no los tocaban, sin embargo si no querían disminuir en exceso su cantidad de chakra tenían que terminar con la pelea lo más rápido posible

La estrategia fue un ataque combinado, Chouji agrando sus brazos y manos sujetando al rival, Akamaru y Kiba se dedicaron en atacarlo dandole de lleno a Jiroubou un ataque que ya no pudo repeler con su fuerza o masa corporal, aprovechando el aturdimiento del rival Chouji le lanzo otro golpe certero que lo dejo K.O ganando la pelea.

Al tiempo que acababan con Jiroubou Sora y Neji llegaron junto a ellos, Chouji cayo al suelo por el uso de excesivo de chakra y Akamaru detuvo su clonación de Kiba cayendo también agotado, Kiba no estaba tan cansado sin embargo tenía algunos raspones provocados por algunos ataques de Jiroubou que no pudo esquivar… estuvo de pie 2 minutos antes de caer al igual que sus compañeros, Neji se alarmo

-¡Es veneno! Tienen veneno dentro de ellos -Informo Neji a Sora

-¿Qué clase de veneno? -Pregunto Sora

-Por fortuna, es uno básico con un poco de hierbas estarán bien -Le explico Neji a Sora -Yo iré a buscarlas tú procura que no se muevan -Sora solo asintió mientras veía como los otros tres comenzaban a sudar

-¿Cómo crees que le irá a los demás? -Pregunto Shikamaru

-No es tiempo para preocuparse por los demás -Hablo una voz femenina antes de que un ataque de kunais fuera lanzado hacia ellos

Gaara cubrió a todos con su arena protegiéndolo de los ataques sin embargo no notaron que eran explosivos

-¡Boom! -El humo los cubrió a todos, sin embargo la explosión no consiguió hacerle daños, cortesía de la poderosa armadura de Gaara

-Supongo que Gaara peleara ahora, así sus ataques no tendrán efecto -Hablo Sai

-No -corrigió Naruto -Ese no es su estilo de pelea y estoy segura que más adelante nos espera alguien más… Necesitamos alguien que pueda crear una estrategia -Dijo mirando a Shikamaru quien solo se rasco la cabeza con pereza -Y alguien con fuerza bruta -Hablo sonriendo Naruto esta vez mirando a Temari

-Bien -Hablo Temari -Yo les limpio el camino

Retiro su abanico de su espalda y lanzó una ráfaga de viento provocando que el enemigo se moviera para esquivar el ataque y dejándoles así el camino libre a Gaara, Naruto y Sai

-Al parecer Jiroubou y Kidoumaru no pudieron realizar su trabajo, creo que a pesar de que son unos mocosos debo terminar esto rápido, ya nos hemos demorado demasiado por unas simples basuras

-No soy de seguir ordenes, pero ¿qué quieres hacer? -Le pregunto Temari a Shikamaru

-Por ahora lo mejor es observar que movimientos realiza -Explico Shikamaru

Temari dudo un momento, no era lo de ella esperar a que el rival se preparara, pero bueno… solo por esta vez haría una excepción

Queriendo acabar lo más rápido posible Tayuya activo la segunda fase de su sello maldito, sus ojos tomaron un tono amarillo y se cabello creció mucho más, dos cuernos crecieron en su cabeza. Se armo con su flauta e invoco a sus Doki, tres demonios, y con su flauta prosiguió a controlarlos y mandarlos a atacar a Shikamaru

Shikamaru vio el ataque y haciendo uso de sus habilidades logro esquivar, Temari iba a realizar el contraataque pero Shikamaru le dijo que solo se limitaran a ver las habilidades del rival, que esperaran el momento adecuado para atacar. Los demonios de Tayuya cada vez se acercaban más a Shikamaru cuando este ya no pudo esquivar Temari ataco cuerpo a cuerpo a los tres con su abanico obligando a Tayuya a deshacer la invocación. Shikamaru logro encontrar la posición donde se encontraba oculta Tayuya y fue al ataque, intento atraparla con su sombra, pero Tayuya atrapo a Shikamaru en un Genjutsu utilizando su flauta, Shikamaru quedo de momento fuera de combate, Temari evitando que Tayuya atacara a Shikamaru intento golpearla con su abanico, pero Tayuya esquivo sin problema posteriormente intento atrapar también a Temari en el genjutsu, pero Temari bloqueó el sonido de la flauta con una ráfaga de viento. Shikamaru por otro lado se libró del genjutsu fracturando su dedo.

-Al parecer es más fuerte de lo que creemos -Hablo Shikamaru reparando la condición e su dedo

Temari bufo -No te burles de mí

Abrió su abanico y realizo un jutsu de invocación: KiriKiri Mai, un hurón gigante armado con una guadaña que cortaba todo lo que había en su paso, acabando así fácilmente con Tayuya. Shikamaru quedo sorprendido por la demostración de poder, ya que él estuvo a punto de ganarle a Temari en los exámenes

-¡Shikamaru! -Neji apareció frente a ellos -Tenemos problemas, Chouji, Kiba y Akamaru fueron envenenados -Informo lo más rápido que pudo

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! -Se exalto Shikamaru

-Vaya parece que llegue justo a tiempo -Hablo una voz

-Pensé que no venías -Hablo Temari

-Estaba preocupado por mis hermanitos -Desde las sombras salió Kankuro -Bien, llévame con ellos -Le pidió a Neji

-Nosotros también iremos, Naruto y Gaara pueden encargarse solos de los demás -Hablo Temari olvidándose de Sai

Los cuatro fueron a auxiliar a Chouji, Kiba y Akamaru esperando que el veneno de verdad fuera tan básico como Neji había pensado

 **Nota de autor:** Hola a todos, tanto tiempo… no había podido escribir porque mi computador había tirado pantallas azul (murió) y me demore bastante en poder conseguir otro, pero ya estoy armada de nuevo así que aquí estoy, espero disfruten esta actualización (son dos cap. en uno) :D muchas gracias por todo, disculpen la demora


	22. Alcanzando el objetivo

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO *-*

-Vaya que son unos mocosos insistentes, me pregunto que hicieron esos tres buenos para nada -Hablo Sakon

Mientras Gaara, Sai y Naruto avanzaban un ataque sorpresa los hizo caer por una cascada, quedando atrapados. Frente a ellos Sakon hablaba arrogante sentado en una roca

-Supongo que tendré que encargarme yo -Continuo Sakon -De eliminar a las basuras -Sonrió

Gaara y Sai se colocaron frente a Naruto, el segundo saco un pergamino y se puso a dibujar

-Si te sigues demorando no llegaras nunca donde el Uchiha -Le explico Gaara a Naruto -Vete de una vez

Al tiempo que Gaara termino de hablar Sai invocó su dibujo: Un ave

-Te llevara hasta arriba -Hablo Sai mientras Naruto se subía al dibujo

-Muchas gracias chicos -Le dijo antes de emprender camino

Sakon la iba a detener con explosivos pero Gaara se encargo de proteger a Naruto con su arena, al ver que no le quedaba otra más que luchar con los dos que tenía en frente se coloco en posición de pelea

El primero en atacar fue Sai, quien decidido a probar las habilidades de su rival desarrollo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo a pesar de su experiencia y habilidad no conseguía darle, Sakon esquivaba cada uno de sus golpes, Sai intento darle en su punto ciego (la espalda) sin percatarse de la presencia de Ukon, quien despertó y detuvo el ataque de Sai. Gaara al ver a Sai atrapado decidió ayudarlo lanzándole un ataque de arena a Sakon, haciendo que este al esquivarlo soltara a Sai

Sai volvió a intentar atacar cuerpo a cuerpo a Sakon pero gracias a la técnica de este sus ataques no le daban, ya que Ukon siempre defendía a Sakon

-Normalmente mi hermano mayor, Ukon, duerme dentro de mí él puede sacar su cabeza, piernas o brazos por donde quiera -Explico sarcástico Sakon -Así que tus ataques no me llegaran

Como contraataque, Gaara queriendo comprobar una teoría, lanzo arena desde distintos ángulos descubriendo que su filo si afectaba y dañaba a Ukon y Sakon, aprovechando que el enemigo estaba ocupado intentando esquivar la arena de Gaara, Sai dibujo un león y posteriormente lo invocó. El león fue a toda velocidad y cargo contra Sakon y Ukon, desapareciendo luego de haber realizado el golpe, por la fuerza de impacto fueron lanzados contra una roca, ganando así un buen golpe

-No tenemos tiempo para esto -Le dijo Ukon a Sakon -Acabemos de una buena vez

Liberando su sello maldito fase 2, su piel se torno rojiza su cabello mas largo y en sus cabezas tenían un cuerno, ahora se podían notar con mayor facilidad que eran dos y no uno. Gaara actuó rápido y envolvió en arena a ambos, Sai haciendo uso de su katana corto a ambos por la mitad, con ayuda de Gaara por su puesto por que de lo contrario no podría atravesar la arena de Gaara, Sakon y Ukon fueron cortados por la mitad sin embargo sin que Sai y Gaara se dieran cuenta las extremidades que les faltaban crecieron siendo parecidas a las de un monstruo, dispuestos a irse tras una victoria fácil se detuvieron al oír la risa de Sakon y Ukon, cuando voltearon a verlo se dieron cuenta que ya no compartían cuerpo sino que esta vez eran dos personas. Sonrieron con arrogancia y fueron al ataque Ukon fue por Sai y Sakon fue por Gaara.

Sai comenzó una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con Ukon desconociendo por completo sus habilidades, cuando Sai creía que le daría el golpe de la victoria Ukon haciendo uso de sus habilidades fusiono su cuerpo con el de Sai esperando matarlo desde sus órganos

-Desconocer las habilidades de tu rival puede costarte caro -Hablo Ukon sonriendo

Sai sin pensarlo o meditarlo junto fuerzas para tomar su katana y atravesarse a si mismo con ella, Ukon al estar fusionado con Sai también recibió el ataque

-Quería probar que pasaba por eso fue en el estomago -Hablo Sai sonriendo -Pero la próxima será en el corazón -Retiro su katana de su cuerpo y prosiguió a atravesarse el corazón, Ukon desesperado se separó de inmediato de Sai cayendo al suelo, Sai al ver cumplido su objetivo detuvo el ataque a último segundo y apunto con su katana a Ukon

Ukon estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto alguien que se atreviera a hacerse daño a si mismo, había matado a incontables personas y estas nunca optaron por suicidarse, sin embargo el chico frente a él rompió sus expectativas, no solo por atravesarse a si mismo con su arma sino que también porque en ningún momento mostró cara de dolor, por el contrario sonreía falsamente.

Sai atravesó a Ukon con su katana y antes de que el otro perdiera la consciencia hablo -"Desconocer las habilidades de tu rival puede costarte caro" -Cito a Ukon -Aun que no lo parezca soy un Anbu entrenado para no sentir, tus ataques no podrían tener efecto en mi -Decidido a acabar con su rival, profundizo el corte y después limpio su katana. La pelea había sido demasiado fácil pensó mientras veía como el cuerpo de Ukon volvía a la normalidad.

Por otro lado Sakon estaba arto de Gaara y su jodida arena, atacara por donde atacara no podía tocarlo y eso significaba que tampoco podría utilizar su técnica de fusión, Gaara al no ser combatiente de cuerpo a cuerpo estaba con su típica pose de chico serio mientras controlaba la arena, cuando vio el destello de la katana de Sai (señal de que había acabado con su combate) decidió terminar de una buena vez, Sakon esquivaba los ataques de arena que Gaara lanzaba, sin embargo Gaara haciendo uso del suelo pudo ponerle una trampa a Sakon y atraparlo

-Termino -Hablo Gaara - Sabaku Sousou

La pelea termino con un grito desgarrador de Sakon, Gaara fue donde Sai y se extraño al verlo con una herida en su estomago y sangrando

-Naruto dijo que volviéramos con los demás vamos -Hablo Sai, antes de ser rodeado por la arena de Gaara

-No te muevas, abriras más la herida

Haciendo uso de la arena Gaara levanto a Sai y lo llevo en una especie de cortina echa por la misma arena

 _-Más te vale volver ilesa Naruto_ -Pensó Gaara antes de dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban sus hermanos y los demás de la hoja

Por otro lado Naruto desde los aires logro divisar a Sasuke y a otro tipo que no conocía, se coloco en posición y desde el ave de Sai salto donde se encontraba Sasuke. Apenas aterrizo al lado de ellos llamo la atención, la ave de Sai desapareció en cuanto Naruto toco el suelo

-Al fin te alcance -Le dijo Naruto a Sasuke

Este la miro sin expresión alguna, _despertó la tercera aspa del sharingan, pero parece que llegue a tiempo Orochimaru no está aquí así que es imposible que Sasuke tenga la marca de maldición aún... tal parece solo han estado entrenando_ pensó Naruto

-¿Quien eres? -Hablo Kimimaro

-Solo una entrometida -Respondió Naruto -Vengo a robarme a tu acompañante o a darle una paliza -Dijo lo último mirando amenazadoramente a Sasuke

Sasuke apretó los puños y le grito -¡Largo! No tienes nada que hacer aquí Naruto

-¿Naruto? ¿Ese es tu nombre? -Dijo Kimimaro -Lamentablemente no puedo dejar que te lo lleves, así que tendré que acabar contigo

Contra su voluntad Sasuke sintió un poco de preocupación por Naruto, a pesar de desarrollar por completo su sharingan no logro darle un solo golpe a Kimimaro -Será mejor que te vayas, ni siquiera yo un Uchiha pude darle un solo golpe a Kimimaro

Naruto hizo caso omiso del comentario de Sasuke y espero el ataque, Kimimaro al ver que Naruto no se iba a marchar fue a golpearla iniciando así la pelea. Sasuke tuvo el impulso de ir a defender a Naruto, pero la visión de Itachi nublaba su mente. Naruto esquivaba hábilmente los ataques de Kimimaro y cuando vio una oportunidad le dio una patada a Kimimaro que lo lanzó directo al suelo, Sasuke observo sorprendido la escena

-No pudiste golpearlo porque no tenías razón para hacerlo -Le dijo Naruto a Sasuke -¿Por qué peleas Sasuke? ¿Por venganza o por la aprobación de tu hermano? -El último comentario cabreo a Sasuke quien le dedico una mirada de odio a Naruto -Te dices a ti mismo Uchiha y ni siquiera sabes la verdad, te escudas en la venganza pero solo eres un niño que busca a su hermano -Los comentarios de Naruto cabreaban cada vez más a Sasuke, Kimimaro se paro al lado de Sasuke y decidió dejar que Naruto hablara, pensó que quizás así Sasuke estaría aún más deseoso de ir con Orochimaru -¿De verdad iras con Orochimaru? Piensas que Itachi dirá: !Oh que hermano más fuerte tengo, no se las pudo arreglar por si solo y fue en busca de una serpiente!

Sasuke cayo en cuenta de algo: él nunca le dijo el nombre de Itachi a Naruto además Naruto hablaba una y otra vez de una verdad que él desconocía, confundido exploto de ira

 **Nota Autor:** Hola! La demora en subir los capítulos se debe a que estuve como tres semanas con licencia y ahora tengo que conseguirme casi todo un mes de materia y ponerme al día en el colegio ewe, disculpen la demora he aquí un nuevo cap. espero sea de su agrado


	23. Inicia el combate entre los más fuertes!

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO *-***

Sora se coloco en guardia antes de ver como todos los demás llegaban con ellos, excepto Naruto

-¿Cómo se encuentran? -Pregunto Kankuro

Sora se quedo mudo al no reconocer al sujeto frente a él, pero salió de su trance al recordar que Naruto una vez le hablo de alguien que siempre portaba una marioneta y tenía líneas moradas en su cara -Delirando -Respondió con simpleza, Kankuro se acerco a los afectados y con la ayuda de Neji inmediatamente comenzaron a tratarlos -¿Y Naruto? -Pregunto mirando a Sai

-En estos momentos debe estar con Sasuke -Respondió mientras con ayuda de Shikamaru atendía su herida

Sora lo medito por un momento -Bien, voy a alcanzarla -Dijo mientras se disponía partir

-Naruto dijo que quería que nos quedáramos aquí -Le dijo Temari a lo que Sora solo sonrió y siguió con su camino

Gaara quedo un momento en silencio para luego seguirlo -Yo también voy -Dijo antes de desaparecer

Kimimaro ya bastante aburrido de tanta charla decidió acabar con todo, pero primero -Sasuke -Le llamo -¿Te molesta la existencia de esta persona? -Tanto Naruto como Kimimaro pusieron su atención en Sasuke

-Sí -Respondió con simpleza sin atreverse a mirar a Naruto, quien sonrió nostalgica al recordar su niñez _así que, después de todo sigo siendo odiada_ pensó Naruto aún sonriendo

-Bien, entonces permitame encargarme de esto rápido, tu y yo nos parecemos Sasuke -Relato Kimimaro mientras las marcas se apoderaban de su cuerpo y su tono de piel cambiaba -Ambos somos los últimos sobrevivientes de nuestros clanes -Dijo mientras de sus brazos aparecían huesos que reemplazaban lo que serían espadas -Quizás hoy acaben conmigo -Miro a Sasuke -Pero me aseguraré de que vayas con Orochimaru-sama

Naruto observaba el perfecto control que tenía Kimimaro sobre sus huesos llegando a una conclusión -¿Kekkei Genkai? -se pregunto a ella misma, Kimimaro sonrió al oírla y se lanzó al ataque

Ese era, sin duda, el momento perfecto para que Sasuke diera media vuelta y fuera con Orochimaru mientras Kimimaro se encargaba de Naruto, sin embargo por alguna razón sus pies no obedecían y no se movían. Aún con su sharingan activo y desarrollado se limito a observar la batalla

Naruto esquivaba los ataques con gran precisión sin embargo Kimimaro cada vez se acercaba más a su objetivo _es bueno_ le elogió Naruto en su mente, Kimimaro ataco y ataco hasta que logro hacerle un corte superficial a Naruto en la mejilla, sorprendiendo a Sasuke pues en todas las peleas que ella había tenido siempre salía ilesa, Naruto olvido por completo la defensiva y se lanzo a toda velocidad para comenzar la ofensiva, sin embargo por desconocer las habilidades de su rival se gano un gran corte en la mano, ya que al momento en que iba a golpear a Kimimaro esté controlando sus huesos le creó una trampa a Naruto

Naruto bufo molesta mientras observaba su herida _así que no puedo pelear cuerpo a cuerpo ¿eh?_ pensó para luego sonreír -Sería bueno si Gaara estuviera aquí para echarme una mano -Soltó, sin embargo no lo hizo porque en verdad lo pensará sino que lo hizo para motivar a alguien más a luchar a su lado

En una habitación un zorro llamado Kurama abría un ojo despertando de su supuesto sueño - _ **¿Quien coño necesita la ayuda de ese mapache?**_ -Le reprendió a Naruto

Esta sonrió y se hizo la inocente - ** _Es que ya sabes, Gaara no pelea cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que es perfecto para este tipo de batallas, solo mírame por tocarlo tengo toda mi mano con heridas_** -Le mostró la mano mientras hacia pucheros

Kurama hecho una mirada al rival _**-¿Ese es el mocoso que se atrevió a dañarte?**_ -Pregunto a lo Naruto asintió con la cabeza como una niña pequeña, Kurama miro con odio a Kimimaro _**-Pues entonces vamos a darle una lección**_ -Dijo lo último sonriendo

Sasuke molestó por el llamado de Naruto hacia el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y se extraño al ver que Naruto comenzaba a sacarse su usual chaqueta.

Naruto se saco su amada chaqueta y dejo que el viento se la llevara. Soltó un suspiro, relajo su cuerpo y cerró los ojos. Kimimaro extrañado por el repentino cambio de humor de la chica lanzo su ataque que consistía en lanzarle el hueso de sus dedos como si fueran balas, Naruto vio venir el ataque sin embargo no se movió, lo espero. Cosa que en cierta parte alarmo a Sasuke. El ataque de Kimimaro fue directamente recibido por Naruto, los puntos dañados comenzaron a sangrar.

Kimimaro la observo con mayor curiosidad dispuesto a repetir el ataque -¿Te rindes? -Pregunto antes de lanzar el segundo ataque

Los pies de Sasuke tuvieron el impulso de correr hacia Naruto pero fue completamente inmovilizado por está misma, antes de que el segundo ataque le diera a Naruto esta abrió sus ojos ya no teniendo su característico color azul si no que eran rojos y por la forma parecían ser los ojos de un felino, el cuerpo de Sasuke sintió un palpitar y por tercera vez desde que conoció a Naruto lo volvió a sentir "miedo", el chakra de Kurama envolvió a Naruto a gran velocidad haciendo que los huesos de Kimimaro rebotaran y no llegaran a darle a Naruto, las heridas de ella sanaron por completo, las marcas de su mejilla se acentuaron más, Naruto parecía estar gruñendo y eso dejaba a la vista el como crecían sus colmillos, el manto de chakra que envolvió a Naruto creo dos orejas y una cola que cada vez que oscilaba provocaba alteraciones en el viento, el cual se tornaba rojo, Kimimaro no creía lo que veía _¿acaso esta niña tiene una especie de sello maldito también?_ se pregunto. Sasuke por otro lado no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, casi se podía sentir a si mismo tiritar, ahora podía verlo: detrás de Naruto la imagen de un zorro de nueve colas con una cantidad de odio e instinto asesino que nunca antes había visto, una gota de sudor cayó por su cara y se obligo a si mismo a permanecer ahí y no retroceder, lo que estaba sintiendo era distinto de cuando Naruto sano la herida que le provoco el pelirrojo o cuando estaba realizando el examen esta vez, tanto el flujo de chakra como la presión en el ambiente era mayor.

A pesar de que aún les faltaba un largo trayecto para alcanzar a Naruto, Gaara y Sora se detuvieron de inmediato al sentir como el chakra de Kurama era liberado, ambos se miraron sin saber exactamente que hacer Naruto siempre les decía a los que conocían de ella y Kurama que cuando peleaba en forma de Jinchuriki nadie, pero nadie tenía permitido meterse en su pelea por que eso significaba que la lucha que estaba llevando significaba mucho para ella. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, pero mentalmente llegaron al acuerdo de seguir avanzando cuando Naruto detuviera el flujo de chakra de Kurama, a pesar de eso ambos tenían curiosidad porque para que Naruto hiciera eso el rival tenía que ser genuinamente fuerte.

 **Nota autor:** ¡Chan chan! he aquí la continuación, espero sea del agrado de usted, siempre he pensado que Kimimaro es un gran personaje por lo que a pesar de que Naruto es bastante fuerte no quise dejarlo como un debilucho y que ella ganara sin esfuerzo alguno. La pelea promete y esta vez... ¡Chan chan! Muchas gracias por leer *-*

 **Guest:** Disculpa mi demora xD espero te guste el cap.

 **J. :** no sabes cuanto extrañe tus reviews xDDD muchas gracias por seguir la historia 

**Zafir09:** siempre eres el primero en darme tu opinión sobre los cap. :D muchas gracias por eso se valora bastante TT^TT gracias

 **NSTF:** respondiendo a tu duda: para mi, mi personaje favorito y el que más valoro es Jiraiya (por eso Masashi Kishimoto rompió mi corazón TT^TT) entonces en honor y amor a Jiraiya y su libro "La historia de un Shinobi absolutamente capaz" pues no me atreví a modificar el nombre de Naruto, porque fue ese libro el que inicio todo (hablando de la madurez y verdadera superación de Naruto) y cambiarle el nombre a Naruto para mí sería negar la existencia del libro de Jiraiya. Es por eso que no importa si es hombre o mujer para mi Naruto siempre se va a llamar Naruto xDD **¡Viva Ero-sennin!** TT^TT


End file.
